Ojos de rubí
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Sólo una mirada ha escapado de las manos de la asesina más letal del mundo. ¿Por qué?
1. Prólogo

HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ TRAIGO UN NUEVO FIC. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN AQUÍ EL PROLOGO.

PRÓLOGO

A veces matar se siente tan bien, ver como las pupilas se dilatan por la falta de oxigeno, sentir la sangre tibia sobre tu piel cuando resbala por el filo de una navaja, escuchar el último atisbo de aire salir en un grito, sentir ante todo como el miedo se transpira por la piel, como las gotas de sudor resbalan por la espalda y la frente, como la garganta se seca. A través de diez años en este trabajo he aprendido a reconocer todos los estragos que causa mi simple presencia, soy conocida en este medio y los hombres más fuertes y poderosos se rinden ante mí, saben que a pesar de ser una chica nadie que me haya enfrentado ha sobrevivido, pero la verdad es que hay una mancha en mi carrera, un par de ojos rubíes que lograron huir por una milésima de segundo, por tener los reflejos un poco más rápidos, obviamente nadie lo sabe y es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba. ¿Mi nombre? Nadie lo sabe, tiendo a presentarme como K.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SI LES HA GUSTADO POR FAVOR HAGANMELO SABER EN UN RR ASI SE SI DEBO CONTINUARLO.


	2. Trabajo perfecto

Hola nuevamente, aquí traigo otro capitulo, pido una disculpa por lo corto del prólogo y advierto que los capítulos no serán muy largos ya que están escritos como si fueran parte de un diario, pensaba subir página por página pero de igual manera eran demasiado cortos así que he decidió subir por meses. Serán de dos a cuatro páginas por mes, o sea por capitulo. Sin embargo prometo actualizar continuamente.

DISCLEIMER: (No lo puse en el primer capitulo) Los personajes de Mai-Hime no son de mi propiedad sólo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente sin ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

Septiembre 12, 2000.

Christian me ha pedido que le acompañe a un centro nocturno, nunca me ha gustado salir, me gusta la soledad pero mi madre insiste en que debo salir con mis amigos de vez en cuando así que para evitarme un sermón de su parte he salido con mi rubio amigo, mide cerca de 1.60 por lo cual soy más alta que él, es bastante irritante estar en su compañía, es un Junior. Yo tengo dinero pero no me gusta presumir por lo cual limito mi existencia a un auto no muy moderno pero adecuado para llevarme a la escuela, suficiente para pasar desapercibido en la calle. Esa noche fui en su auto un flamante y llamativo Ferrari rojo, sin embargo nunca llegamos al dichoso club, nos asaltaron antes de poder llegar y perdimos el auto, el dinero, hasta casi la ropa. Christian parece un niño pequeño llorando por haber perdido su juguete, debería dar gracias por estar vivo. Caminamos de regreso a casa, tuvimos que pasar por una calle completamente oscura, mi vista esta acostumbrada a las penumbras puesto que vivo en ellas la mayor parte del tiempo, pude vislumbrar a dos siluetas caminando frente a nosotros, un joven de aproximadamente 1.80, de complexión delgado, era seguido por uno de mayor estatura y complexión en un momento el segundo interrumpió el camino del otro, supuse que habría problemas y detuve a mi rubio compañero.

-Hola. Tú no darás un paso más. – El joven cayó de rodillas al suelo para no levantarse, el otro hombre se retiró con una sonrisa en los labios apenas visible en la oscuridad de la noche. Al seguir con nuestro camino observamos la limpieza de ese crimen, un corte perfecto en la garganta, sin una gota de sangre fuera de lugar, toda en un mismo charco junto a la cabeza, me fascine ante tal trabajo sin pensar en lo que eso significaba, los lloriqueos de Christian me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

-Debemos llamar a la policía, ¡Oh Dios! Debemos llamar a la policía.

-¿Y qué les dirás? Ni siquiera hemos visto el rostro del asesino, es más fácil que te metan a ti a la cárcel por una acusación falsa antes de que lo atrapen a él, vámonos Christian, mañana lo encontrarán, eso seguro.

Septiembre 27, 2000.

Christian no pudo superar el trauma que le causo el asesinato, llamó a la policía pero sucedió lo que yo le había advertido, nos hicieron una serie interminable de preguntas para no resolver nada en absoluto, no conocíamos al muerto y no vimos el rostro del asesino, no había nada más que decir. Escucho metal en mi recamara, las luces están apagadas, de pronto el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose en la planta baja me hace saltar de la cama par luego bajar corriendo las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos y hasta de tres en tres, la sala y el comedor están en calma, me dirijo a la cocina comenzando a creer que fue mi imaginación pero esta suposición se difumina cuando en medio de la estancia esta el cuerpo de mi madre, inerte, rodeada de un charco de sangre, un corte perfecto en la garganta, el mismo trabajo que la otra vez sólo que esta vez no me llené de admiración sino de odio. Debí haberle hecho caso a Christian, si ese tipo ahora estuviera preso no podría haber asesinado al ser que me dio la vida.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Esa voz, la misma fría voz. – Una linda niña. – La adrenalina corría en mis venas a mil por hora ahora era tiempo de decir como utilizarla, era consiente del espacio que me rodeaba, la puerta quedaba tras de mí pero no podía huir ya que un segundo hombre se acercaba silenciosamente a mí, podía escucharle, arrastrando los pies con pesadez para evitar el ruido pero mis oídos eran agudos, sólo había algo que podía utilizar como arma, el cuchillo que mi madre ocupaba antes de ser asesinada reposaba sobre la mesa a sólo unos centímetros de mí, ¿debía herir al hombre frente a mí o al que estaba bloqueando la puerta? ¿Cuál era más peligroso? Decidí que el de atrás era más peligroso, tenía que quitarlo de la puerta para poder huir. Tomé el arma para lanzarlo rápidamente pero mi puntería no fue la mejor y dejé atorado el cuchillo en el marco de la puerta.

- Estás muerta. – El hombre se acercó de dos zancadas hasta mí, tomó mi rostro con brusquedad y sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía una navaja para acercarla lentamente a mi cuello.

-Detente. – El hombre frente a mí habló con voz firme como si fuera el jefe.

-Pero…ella intentó matarme.

- Se lo que intentó, lo vi con mis propios ojos. – Regresó su mirada a mí. – Pero ni siquiera yo soy capaz de escucharte cuando llegas tan silenciosamente, ella es hábil. – Observó detenidamente el arma aún incrustada en el marco de la puerta. – Es difícil hacer eso. – Sacó el arma de su lugar. – Quizá podamos entrenarla para convertirla en un arma letal. - ¿Por qué iba yo a aceptar? Claro, o me les unía a ellos o a mi recién fallecida madre, suspiré con fastidio, no tenía opción alguna además quizá podría aprender la técnica que me llenó de admiración la primera vez y de odio la segunda pero no pude negar que era sorprendente.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Fire: Te agradezco el comentario y aquí esta la continuación de esta historia.

Natzuki-rukia: De verdad agradezco tu comentario, poco a poco los capítulos serán más largos.

Siari: Aquí tienes la continuación. Disfrútala.

NATSURU: Para que no esperes más aquí esta. Gracias por tu comentario.

Gary: No se que tan buena sea o vaya a ser eso lo deciden ustedes, los lectores. Me hace muy feliz saber que les ha intrigado un poco el inicio y espero sea de su agrado.

Daniel: Ciertamente quería hacerlo más largo pero a pesar de corregirlo cerca de cinco veces sólo me convenció de la manera en que esta escrito ahora. Los capítulos son un poco, sólo un poco más largos.

ZeTa: Pienso continuar la historia, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. El propósito del prólogo era precisamente despertar algo de interés, me alegra haberlo conseguido y espero disfrutes con esta historia.

SI LES HA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO A LA HISTORIA EN SI DEJENMELO SABER A TRAVES DE UN RR.

"_Por que sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no sólo es el color del infierno"_


	3. Octubre

Hola a todos nuevamente. Quiero agradecer primero que nada por la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia.

Que disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

Octubre 4, 2000.

No se en donde estoy, ni siquiera se el nombre de los que ahora me "cuidan", me dieron tiempo para sepultar a mi madre, terminar el ciclo escolar del cual me quedaban sólo un par de días para luego llevarme con el rostro cubierto para evitar que observara el lugar donde se me mantendría cautiva.

-Bienvenida. – Varios hombres me miraban con lujuria, descaradamente observaban mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Mi mirada gélida realmente atemorizó a algunos quienes se mantuvieron a raya.

- Escuchen bien todos, ella será parte de nosotros a partir de ahora. Nadie la toca, seré yo personalmente quién la entrene, si no quieren que les corte el cuello se mantendrán a raya. Saben que nunca bromeo. – Todos inmediatamente desviaron la mirada de mí, definitivamente aquel hombre era el jefe, no sabía de que pero él era el jefe. – Aquí nadie sabe el nombre real de nadie, podrás elegir un nombre después de completar tu entrenamiento y realizar tu primera misión exitosamente, mientras tanto no puedes dirigirte a nadie sólo a mí y a ella, nosotros seremos tus profesores, te dirigirás a nosotros como "maestro" o "maestra" si incumples lo que te digo te mataremos en el acto. – Una chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos violáceos se paro frente a mí con una sonrisa, a su lado una niña pelinegra cargaba una gran espada a la espalda. – Bien, comenzarás tu entrenamiento con ella, cuando sea el momento volveremos a vernos. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, maestro. – No quería perder la vida tan rápido, su sonrisa me demostró que había pasado la primera prueba, debía estar atenta todo el tiempo si no quería equivocarme y morir.

-Vamos. – La joven de ojos violáceos me llevó a una habitación poco amueblada, había un par de sillones individuales, algunas mesas llenas de armas, desde pequeñas navajas, cuchillos especiales para desgarrar, espadas, catanas, armas de fuego en sus distintas variedades, etc. – Primero debes conocer todas las armas, tanto las diseñadas para matar hasta como hacerte un arma improvisada e incluso como matar sin armas y sin dejar tus huellas en el cuerpo de la otra persona, aprenderás a desarrollar una marca personal, tu firma. Pero primero lo primero. Acércate, comenzaremos con esto. – Dijo señalando una hilera de armas blancas.

Octubre 17, 2000.

Hoy se me dejará descansar del entrenamiento, he conseguido dominar la primera serie de cuchillos, aún no se que seguirá pero disfruto un poco de estas horas de paz, no he salido de la habitación excepto para los entrenamientos y tampoco es que me apetezca sentir las miradas de los hombres sobre mi cuerpo. Lo poco que he visto de este lugar es muy sobrio pero elegante incluso donde estoy ahora a pesar de tener pocas cosas las que hay probablemente fueron elegidas por una mujer, son delicadas y finas. En mis manos hay varios cortes finos, increíble que heridas tan pequeñas sean tan dolorosas pero no demuestro mis sentimientos, no quiero que me vean como una chica débil, mi maestra se veía complacida con mi trabajo pero aún así no alcancé a su mejor alumna quien dominó la primera serie en apenas tres días. Debo descansar un poco o no podré continuar mañana sea lo que sea que me esté esperando.

Octubre 24, 2000.

Por más que me he esforzado aún no consigo dominar las dagas, el recuerdo de mi madre en medio de la cocina ha invadido mi mente continuamente al descubrir que su muerte fue causada por el filo de una daga, los cortes de mis manos son más profundos, más dolorosos y me impiden concentrarme en lo que debo hacer mi maestra empieza a decepcionarse.

-¿Qué te sucede? Te noto distraída desde hace días. – Si bien me prometí no mostrarme débil ante las personas de aquel lugar esa mirada violeta me brinda una confianza que puede resultar fatal, es como caminar por un puente con los ojos cerrados sin saber que al otro lado sólo esta la muerte como destino. – No tienes porque decirme sino quieres, comprendo que has perdido todo y estas aquí en contra de tu voluntad, lo has perdido todo ¿verdad? Estás en un lugar que no conoces, con personas que te miran de forma extraña, no tienes amigos, matamos a tu madre. Para mi es difícil matar a las personas por eso sólo me encargo de entrenarte, así que…si quieres hablar con alguien, estoy dispuesta a escucharte.

Jamás confíe en nadie, ni siquiera en mi madre ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? Me rehusaba a cruzar la puerta a lo desconocido. Estaba fallando en mi misión de ser fuerte y no demostrar mis emociones, sólo había una alternativa visible: mejorar. No había otra opción, si las había no me detendría a buscarlas, si quería vengar a mi madre necesitaba forjar una máscara impenetrable, mejorar en cada aspecto, dominar todo reto que se me presentará para luego salir adelante.

-Estoy bien, gracias maestra. – Ella suspiró pero me dejó en paz, con un nuevo reto en la mente seguí con el entrenamiento, ya no importaba cuantas veces en mi mente apareciera mi madre después de todo lo hacía por ella. La vengaría aunque perdiera la vida antes de conseguirlo.

* * *

**Ian.23: **Gracias por tu comentario. ^^

**ZeTa: **No tienes porque agradecerme al contrario soy yo quien debe hacerlo por tomarte la molestia de leer esta historia. A pesar de que no tengo presiones de tiempo hay historias donde simplemente me es fácil escribir la continuación.

**lacroixmich: **Me alegra que te guste ^*^, ese es el fin de cualquier escitor. Gracias por leer.

**Amane19: **Se lo del prólogo U_U de verdad que intente hacerlo más largo pero me gusto mucho como quedó. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Si les ha gustado este capitulo haganmelo saber por un RR. **

_"Por qué sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no es sólo el color del infierno"_**  
**


	4. NoviembreDiciembre

HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE, AQUI TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. COMO A MUCHOS DE USTEDES LOS CAPITULOS LES HAN PARECIDO DEMASIADO CORTOS HE OPTADO POR INCLUIR DOS MESES POR CAPITULO, AUN ASI NO GARANTIZO QUE LOS CAPITULOS SEAN EXTENSOS SIMPLEMENTE UN POCO MAS DESCENTES.

SIN MAS...AQUI SE LOS DEJO.

* * *

Noviembre 9, 2000.

Hoy comenzaré con la última serie de armas: las espadas. Mi rendimiento ha mejorado mucho, mi maestra parece haber olvidado el suceso del otro día y también se muestra contenta, por lo poco que se de ella es una gran persona incluso le cuesta ser dura cuando se requiere además de que cocina delicioso, es ella quien prepara mis alimentos y me los lleva a mi habitación, al principio no creí cuando me dijeron que no vería a nadie más que a mis maestros, a pesar de ver a esa niña de cabellos pelinegros no he entablado conversación alguna con ella, ni siquiera un hola. A veces me siento sola pero distraigo mi mente rápidamente en cualquier cosa, ha resultado difícil bloquear mis sentimientos pero creo que lo estoy consiguiendo.

Noviembre 14, 2000.

La última serie es complicada, aún no aprendo a manejar las espadas de buena manera, he rasgado mi ropa en varias ocasiones llegando a herirme sin mucha profundidad, cada vez que esto sucede mi maestra se preocupa y me ayuda a curarlas, otra prueba de su gentileza, no entiendo que hace en un lugar así. Me ha contado que su deseo era ir a una escuela de cocina en Italia.

-¿Cómo va todo? – Mi maestro entró a donde me encontraba practicando, ya era tarde, comenzaba a sentir el cansancio en mi cuerpo, la velocidad de mis movimientos había bajado.

- Bastante bien, es una buena alumna y aprende rápido. – Me limite a escuchar la conversación mientras intenta nuevamente controlar la espada sin éxito alguno haciéndome un corte profundo en al abdomen, los ojos de mi maestro se llenaron de burla mientras los de ella de preocupación. – Es suficiente por hoy, ve a descansar, dúchate en lo que te llevo la cena. – Sabía que la actitud fría de la pelinaranja se debía a la presencia de él. Estaba segura de que el era el jefe.

-Si maestra. – Les hice una pequeña reverencia para salir de ahí. Hice lo que me ordenaron y justamente cuando terminé ella entró. – Lo siento. – Me disculpé ya que la hice quedar mal frente al jefe.

-No tienes porque disculparte, estas dando tu mejor esfuerzo y eso es lo que importa. – Además de la cena mi maestra traía otro objeto que no logré identificar. – Déjame ver tu corte. – Levanté un poco la tela hasta dejar la herida a la vista, era el corte más doloroso que me había causado, quizá necesitaba algunos puntos, quizá estaba exagerando por el cansancio de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir el escozor provocado, mediría tal vez unos diez centímetros. Mi maestra me condujo hacia la cama para poder trabajar libremente en la herida. – Deberás ser fuerte ahora, necesitas algunos puntos. – Vaya prueba de resistencia me esperaba, deseaba tener las fuerzas suficientes para no gritar ni derramar ninguna lágrima. - ¿Lista?

-Sí. – Cerré los ojos mientras mis manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas, sentir la aguja traspasar lentamente la piel era insoportable, me había equivocado al creer que el corte era doloroso comparándolo con lo que sentía en ese momento. Tenía la necesidad de gritar pero si lo hacía demostraría debilidad, mi única reacción fue apretar los dientes lo más posible y suplicar al cielo porque mi maestra acabara pronto.

- Listo. – El dolor seguía presente pero por lo menos pronto pasaría. Intenté sentarme en el borde de la cama, la primera vez fue imposible pero logré hacerlo reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad. – Dolerá un rato más pero después se calmará, ahora cena y descansa. Mañana vendré a revisarte para ver como sigues, no entrenaremos durante unos días hasta que estés completamente recuperada, no pienso someterte a más presión para que termines con lesiones mucho más graves. – No pude decir nada ya que mi maestra ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí al salir de la habitación.

Noviembre 20, 2000.

Hoy por fin puedo entrenar nuevamente, los puntos ya han sido retirados. El dolor ha desaparecido completamente y debo decir que ahora manejo con mucho más respeto las espadas, a pesar de ser yo quien las maneje me di cuenta del poder que tienen por si solas y que un error al intentar manejarlas puede costarte muy caro. Mi maestro ha venido a verme nuevamente, llegó con la mirada burlona pero al verme entrenar esta ha desaparecido siendo remplazada por una sonrisa de satisfacción, no ha estado más de una hora, cruzó algunas palabras con la pelinaranja y salió del lugar.

Creo que me falta muy poco para acabar con este arduo entrenamiento. Me he ganado muchas heridas pero se que con lo aprendido podre lograr mi objetivo.

Noviembre 29, 2000.

Hoy por fin he logrado concluir con el entrenamiento de armas blancas sin embargo mi maestra me ha dicho que tendré una prueba final antes de seguir con las armas de fuego, tendré un enfrentamiento con la niña pelinegra que siempre le acompaña, dependerá de mi rendimiento que mi maestra me de por aprobada del primer curso, se que parece imposible ganarle ya que ella es la mejor en ese rango, tal vez incluso mejor que el jefe. Tengo dos días para prepararme. Estoy lista para afrontar cualquier reto.

Diciembre 1, 2000.

Aquí estoy, frente a la mesa que se me mostró la primera vez, observando con cuidado todas las armas para elegir la mejor para esa batalla, seguramente luchará con su enorme espada por lo cual si escojo un arma igual no tendré posibilidad alguna en cambio si escojo un arma corta no tendré oportunidad de acercarme a ella, lo mejor será escoger un arma con la cual me sienta más cómoda. Y así elegí una daga; para mi sorpresa ella escogió el mismo tipo de arma. Entonces en iguales condiciones la pelea comenzó, no estoy segura del tiempo que duró, a decir verdad no recuerdo mucho más.

Diciembre 17, 2000.

He despertado en una habitación extraña, o eso creía, me ha llevado algunos minutos darme cuenta de que es la misma donde he dormido desde hace meses sólo que ha sido acondicionada como si de una habitación de hospital se tratara. Me duele la cabeza, tengo suero, vendajes en los brazos, abdomen, piernas, guiada por el dolor me atrevería a decir que también en la espalda. El sólo hecho de respirar resulta ser un acto doloroso. No recuerdo que sucedió durante esa batalla pero estoy segura de que por mis condiciones no aprobé, han pasado unos minutos y mi maestra ha entrado a la habitación empiezo a cuestionar si me vigilan por medio de cámaras todo el tiempo pero me alegra verle.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – En sus ojos había algo extraño, quizá decepción.

-¿Qué pasó? – Evité su pregunta para no decirle la verdad. Soltó un suspiró antes de contestar.

- Dime…¿Qué crees que pasó? – Se sentó en el borde de la cama revisando el suero.

-Perdí. – No podía verle a la cara, sentía vergüenza de mi misma luego de no conseguir mi objetivo principal, mire la pared como si en ella estuviera plasmada la pintura más interesante del mundo.

-Sí, lo hiciste. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

Lo medite durante varios minutos, había aprendido la técnica para manejar cada arma, había practicado durante horas para conseguirlo, realmente n entendía como pude fallar de esa forma.

-Ella es mejor. – Mi maestra negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, te concentraste en ser la mejor, pero te equivocaste en la definición de "ser la mejor" creíste que si terminabas el entrenamiento en menos tiempo conseguirías tu objetivo, ahora sabes como manejar todas las armas pero ¿a que grado? A veces debes dedicarle más tiempo a las cosas para ser mejor, intentaste complacerme a tal grado que olvidaste un punto importante, la velocidad. Si hubieras dedicado algunos días más a cada arma para acrecentar la velocidad de tus movimientos quizá ahora no estarías en esta cama sino en el siguiente entrenamiento. Debes ir más despacio para ser mejor. Las cosas importantes llevan su tiempo…tal vez ella haya aprendido más rápido pero quizá tu nivel de agilidad sea mayor y la única manera de saberlo es que explotes tus habilidades al máximo.

-¿Estas decepcionada?

-Un poco, pero aún tengo grandes esperanzas en ti. Ahora descansa.

Diciembre 24, 2000.

El tiempo se ha ido realmente rápido, no he practicado en días ya que aún no me he recuperado totalmente, el día de hoy he pensado mucho en mi madre, a pesar de no verla mucho recuerdo las navidades que pasamos juntas, jamás conocí a mi padre y eso nunca me afectó para ser feliz, para convivir con mi madre en estas fechas, aún recuerdo aquella navidad cuando tenía siete años, me había dado un enorme regalo envuelto en papel de colores brillantes y un gran moño rojo, al abrirlo me encontré a un hermoso can al que llamé Dhuran, años después escapó y no volví a saber más de él. El recuerdo ha hecho que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas, esta vez no intente contenerlas, no importaba; estaba sola en mi habitación y no podía ocultar por mucho más tiempo el dolor que me provocaba saber que mi progenitora estaba muerta. Intenté hacer los sollozos poco audibles pero los deje salir, desahogando así todos mis sentimientos.

-Por fin lo haces. – En cualquier otra situación la voz de mi maestra me hubiera sobresaltado pero en esta ocasión no me importaba, incluso quería rendirme. Salir de ese lugar y regresar a mi vida normal, una vida que jamás sería mía nuevamente. – Se qué no quieres confiar en nadie pero por favor, confía en mí, si yo pudiera hacer algo más por ti. – Sentí sus brazos alrededor mío. – Has perdido tantas cosas, nosotros te lo hemos quitado pero por lo menos quiero que tengas a alguien a tu lado. También se que resulta extremadamente difícil confiar en una persona de la cual ni siquiera conoces el nombre. Esta vez no importa lo que diga el jefe, no importa si no quieres decirme tu nombre; yo soy Mai Tokiha. – Confiar era lo que menos quería pero lo que más necesitaba.

Diciembre 31, 2000.

Desde la navidad me he sincerado un poco con mi maestra, no le he dicho mi nombre pero estoy segura de que puede averiguarlo si quiere, me permite llamarle Mai cuando estamos a solas, nadie puede enterarse de esto o no sólo me matarían a mí sino también a ella por desobedecer.

10…

Falta tan poco para que empiece un nuevo año.

9…

Espero que sea mejor que este.

8…

Por lo menos tengo una amiga.

7…

Aunque al mismo tiempo me gustaría que esto fuera sólo una pesadilla.

6…

De la cual pudiera despertar para encontrarme en mi antiguo hogar.

5…

En mi antigua recamara.

4…

Con mis mismos amigos.

3…

Donde estuviera mi madre.

2…

Donde fuera nuevamente yo.

1…

Simplemente donde tuviera una vida real, donde tuviera mi nombre.

* * *

**Amane-chann**: He agregado un mes más así se hacen un poco más largos y a la vez avanzo más rápido en la trama.

**Okisawa Hinari: **No te preocupes, las cosas iran cayendo poco a poco por su peso y conforme la trama avance.

**ZeTa: **Tienes razón, Shizuru no es mencionada de inmediato porque antes Natsuki debe arreglar algunos conflictos personales que de la misma manera son los que tiene en Mai-Hime, cuando aparezca por primera vez se rompera completamente la historia. Sobre si Natsuki será capaz de matar a alguien aún hay que esperar un poco más. Tus observaciones no me molestan en absoluto, por el contrario te agrdezco que te tomes el tiempo de comentar, aprecio mucho todos los comentarios ya sean buenos o malos ya que te ayudan a saber cuando vas por buen camino o necesitas mejorar.

**Pumitas:** Espero cumplir con las espectativas que ha generado este fic. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Ian.23: **Intente arreglar el problema de lo corto espero que por lo menos este un poco más decente.

**A todos gracias por sus comentarios y si este capitulo les ha gustado por favor haganmelo saber en un RR de igual manera si algo no les ha gustado, ustedes son quienes ayudan a un escritor a mejorar.**

_"Porque sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no sólo es el color del infierno."_


	5. Enero Febrero

Hola a todos, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, se que tarde un poco más que en los anteriores pero como lo dije en un principio no dejare la historia a medias así que disfruten.

* * *

Enero 8, 2001.

He regresado al entrenamiento pero mi maestra ya no me ha enseñado nada, me ha dicho que todo lo necesario ha sido aprendido, sólo debo explotar mis habilidades, me observa desde lo lejos inclusive hemos cambiado de habitación, si la anterior tenía pocas cosas esta está casi vacía, me da más espacio para mejorar mis movimientos, si bien ya no me provoco heridas he apreciado lo que mi maestra me ha dicho, mis movimientos son muy lentos aún, poco a poco gano velocidad, no se cuanto tiempo tardaré en terminar mi entrenamiento pero empiezo a dejar de preocuparme por eso, si quiero ser la mejor debo concentrarme en lo que realmente importa.

Enero 17, 2001.

Este entrenamiento no resulta tan difícil como la primera vez, aunque no he avanzado demasiado que digamos, mi maestro a adoptado la costumbre de venir a ver mis avances, habla poco, un par de palabras, me observa detenidamente algunos minutos y se va. Mai a notado m i cara de extrañez cada vez que el pelinegro hace eso, ella sólo encoge los hombros al parecer tampoco entiende esa actitud, no me preocupa demasiado, siempre ha sido raro.

Enero 24, 2001.

He explotado al máximo mis habilidades con la mitad de las armas, por primera vez me he dado cuenta de la presencia de otra mujer, de cabellos rojos, sonrisa burlona. Siguiéndome con la mirada hasta donde le permiten los muros, su mirada además de un dejo de burla parece mostrar intriga por mi presencia, al parecer el mundo del crimen es un mundo dominado por los hombres donde muy pocas mujeres consiguen sobresalir y porque no decirlo; son mejores que ellos.

Enero 27, 2001.

El día de hoy no voy a entrenar, no porque se me haya dado descanso al menos no realmente, mi maestro quiere llevarme a un lugar "especial", quiere mostrarme algo importante. De la misma manera como he llegado ahí es como salgo, con los ojos vendados hasta cierto lugar, diez minutos en auto como máximo para bajar, la luz del Sol es bastante molesta para mis ojos acostumbrados a las penumbras y la luz artificial, se acerca el crepúsculo, caminamos en silencio por una pequeña ciudad, ni siquiera es la mía. Entramos a un bar luego de cinco minutos, por fin me dice el motivo de estar en un lugar así. Su explicación es corta, simple y concreta, tiene un trabajo y quiere que le vea hacerlo, una forma distinta de aprender, según él una manera de desarrollar mi firma al observar el trabajo de los demás. Conozco la frialdad con la que el jefe trabaja después de haberlo visto una sola vez oculta en las penumbras así que realmente lo único nuevo que vería sería la víctima. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver a una hermosa mujer de no más de 30 años, era la mesera, pronto su turno acabaría al igual su vida, pero ese no era el motivo por el cual mi garganta se encontraba bloqueada, detrás de ella, tomando con fuerza su blusa una pequeña niña de intensos ojos azules, como máximo cuatro años, perdería a su madre, la mujer de rubios cabellos y los ojos heredados a la pequeña había quedado embarazada en una fugaz relación, por obvios motivos el padre estaba desaparecido, o eso se creía, hasta que un día llamó a la "compañía" la necesitaba fuera de juego, nadie debía enterarse de que la pequeña era su hija o su reputación se vendría al suelo ya que quería postularse a ministro, todo iba de acuerdo al plan hasta que me entere de la segunda parte, la niña era parte del trabajo, ella debía morir también. La operación debía ser en un lugar apartado de la gente, oscuro de preferencia, así comenzó todo, siguiendo a la presa como si fuéramos leones, despacio, vigilando con atención, asechando y esperando el momento preciso. Llegó el momento, una cuadra solitaria con poca iluminación gracias a un farol descompuesto, mi maestro dio un par de pasos hasta acortar la distancia que le separaba, tapó con una mano la boca para evitar el grito que cualquiera lanzaría si alguien te tomará de manera imprevista, un movimiento rápido y elegante acabó con la vida de la madre, fue tan rápido el corte que los ojos permanecieron abiertos mirando algo más allá de la nada, la cabeza quedó a unos centímetros de su hija, observándola por última vez, causando el mayor dolor posible a la tierna nena sin que ningún objeto lastimara su cuerpo, no era necesario. Cuando mi maestro se acercó a ella simplemente mis ojos se cerraron en un acto de autodefensa en contra de un acto cruel. Por primera vez en esos meses cuestioné severamente el volverme como ellos, en hacer que por mis venas corriera sangre fría, abandonar mi consciencia en algún callejón, dejar de preocuparme por las personas, de su inocencia o su culpabilidad después de todo no nos pagan para otra cosa sólo para matar. Pero estoy segura de que la cara de esa niña jamás se borrara de mi mente, mientras exista mi consciencia llevará su cara.

Febrero 5, 2001.

Cada que recuerdo ese pequeño rostro bañado en lágrimas, con las pupilas dilatadas de terror, angustia, odio y desesperación, mi piel reacciona erizándose, se que su destino debió ser igual al mío, me equivoco, el mío debió ser como el suyo, debería haber muerto en ese instante junto a mi madre, yo no vi su muerte sólo su cuerpo ya sin vida, tal vez lo que sintió en ese momento sólo tenga comparación con lo que sentí hace años al perder a mi amada mascota claro que el sentimiento amplificado miles de veces, ver como el ser que más amas pierde la vida ante tus ojos sin poder defenderle es algo que espero jamás llegar a vivir.

Hace días prefería estar en soledad para evitar las miradas molestas pero ahora preferiría estar rodeada de un mar de gente, y aún así ese rostro invadiría mis pensamientos a cada momento instalándose ahí por horas; y es que hay algo más en su mirar, veo en sus ojos profundos como el océano se torna a el color esmeralda, su cabello rubio se transforma poco a poco en un color oscuro, cobalto. Su rostro se convierte en el mío, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello y quizá eso es lo que más me atemoriza.

Febrero 9, 2001.

Son las dos de la mañana y estoy entrenando, hace bastante frío a esta hora y a pesar de que me gustaría estar en mi cama durmiendo son ordenes de mi maestra, me pregunto cuando decidió cambiarme el horario y también sus motivos, fue a buscar un objeto para mí así que estoy sola en una habitación vacía. No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando ha regresado con lo que parece una playera me la lanza y hábilmente la atrapo.

-Te mantendrá caliente. – Me colocó la prende notando lo ligera que es pero inmediatamente siento como mi cuerpo deja de perder el poco calor corporal que me queda. – Seguramente te preguntarás porque estamos aquí a esta hora y no te culpo es algo que cualquier persona con sentido común se preguntaría, he descubierto cual es el fin de que él venga a verte todos los días. – Dice haciendo referencia a mi maestro. – Todos saben que es lo que piensas, todos incluyéndolo; saben que tu objetivo es vengar la muerte de tu madre y para eso debes matarlo, por eso viene, no te observa; te vigila. Sabe que algún día te enfrentaras a él cara a cara así que quiere tener una idea clara de tus capacidades, si es necesario el mejorará y cuando llegué el momento, cuando hayas generado una buena suma de ingresos a este lugar y decidas confrontarlo el simplemente terminará lo que debió hacer desde un principio. Por eso estamos aquí mientras todos duermen, a partir de hoy tendremos entrenamientos durante la noche, explotarás tus habilidades al máximo en donde nadie te vea, por el día reduciremos el tiempo para que no resulte una faena imposible, Cuando él venga a observarte debes fingir dar todo de ti haciéndolo al cincuenta por ciento de tus habilidades reales, no debes atacarlo antes de tiempo, debes generar el dinero suficiente de lo que él espera, cuando el objetivo este cumplido te avisaré, es posible que a veces te acompañe en tus misiones, de igual forma debes matar de manera mediocre pero eficazmente, tus movimientos deben carecer de elegancia así no sospechará nada, debo hacerte una advertencia; no importa si llegas a superarlo en habilidades cuando lo enfrentes tus movimientos deben ser perfectos, si te descuidas un solo momento acabarás muerta. ¿Ya has desarrollado tu firma? – Negué con la cabeza. – Bien porque necesitarás dos. La primera será la que utilices antes de la venganza. La segunda para cuando tú nombre sea el más temido de aquí y todo el mundo.

- ¿Eso significa que confías en que lograré derrotarlo?

-Desde el primer instante lo supe, eres la primera persona en quince años a la cual no mata, sólo tú puedes vencerle, todos aquí le respetan y temen, aún no te ha infundado el miedo. Por eso eres la única. Confío en ti, y quiero que tú confíes en mí. Ahora a practicar. – Me sonrió de medio lado.

- Gracias Mai.

Febrero 14, 2001.

Día del amor y la amistad, jamás he celebrado esto y creo que será un año más sin hacerlo, bueno por lo menos algo que no ha cambiado, he seguido los consejos de mi maestra desde ese día, he de decir que acoplarme a la rutina no me ha resultado nada fácil pero Mai ha hecho magia conmigo al cubrir mis ojeras de forma perfecta, si alguien lo llegase a notar seguramente comenzarían las sospechas. Mi maestro sigue vigilándome cada día, de igual manera mostrar un rendimiento mediocre es un tanto difícil cuando tus habilidades son superiores a lo que muestras. Él se ha ido y puedo regresar a mi entrenamiento normal. De igual manera controlar mis nervios no es nada fácil, mi corazón late muy rápido, mi respiración se acelera y siento como cada minuto se hace eterno en su presencia como si con su mirada pudiera descubrir nuestro plan pero estoy completamente convencida de que solamente es un juego sucio de mi mente.

-Hemos terminado por hoy. – Miro extrañada a mi maestra quien me mira con una sonrisa. – Quiero llevarte a un sitio especial. – Le sigo hasta la salida donde me venda los ojos. – Lo siento esto no es algo que quiera pero lamentablemente no puedo evitar. – Susurra a mi oído. No hablamos en el trayecto y pierdo la noción del tiempo, cuando al fin bajamos del auto la luz me cegó por unos segundos para inmediatamente después mostrarme uno de los más hermosos paisajes que he visto, el amplio mar extendiéndose ante mí, la fresca brisa con aroma a sal rozando mi rostro y alborotando mi cabello, algunos delfines juguetean en el agua, el sol reflejado en la inmensidad del mar, las olas revientan en la playa cubriéndola con un manto de blanca espuma, estamos paradas en lo que parece un acantilado así que desde ahí tenemos una amplia vista. Debo aceptar que por un momento creí que Mai también me mostraría como se hace un "trabajo".

-Lamento tanto esto. – Suspiró viéndome. – Lamento que tengas que convertirte en una persona así, yo asesine a dos personas al inicio, hasta ahora sus rostros aún me persiguen, por eso lamento que tengas que hacerlo, es difícil vivir de esta manera por eso mi trabajo es matar tu consciencia y eso es algo que difícilmente recuperaras. Este no es el sueño de nadie y trae más sufrimiento que recompensas. Debes ser fuerte y en vez de perder la consciencia límpiala, cuando puedas ser libre debes irte si aún lo deseas. Y jamás volver, en cierto modo debes empezar de nuevo en un mundo sin muertes. Sólo así podrás ser libre.

Febrero 21, 2001.

Hemos seguido con el plan, al parecer todo marcha a la perfección. Durante las noches he avanzado bastante, sólo me falta la última serie, he comprendido el enorme error que cometí en un principio, puedo comparar la primera vez con esta y simplemente mis habilidades son mejores de lo que pude haber imaginado. Me he acostumbrado al ritmo de mis entrenamientos y comienzo a sentir ansiedad por la pelea que tendré que enfrentar en poco tiempo. Estoy lista para ello, puedo sentirlo.

* * *

**Amane-chann: **Feliz Año nuevo también xD aunque para nuestra protagonista no fue tan feliz que digamos. Espero que todos los capitulos ya sean decentes. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Okisawa Hinari: **Más vale que sean pocas heridas al principio que una muerte segura después. ¿No crees?

**ZeTa:** Aún no se como será Shizuru en la historia aunque pienso apegarme a su personalidad también tengo otra idea donde sería completamente OoC pero aún no lo decido ambas ideas me parecen buenas y creo que una de ellas se ensamblara por si sola cuando sea el momento, tal vez Natsuki se vuelva de acero pero este no es indestructible y algunos pasajes serán completamente dramaticos inclusive pude haber cambios que ni siquiera esten contemplados de momento. Gracias por leer.

**Vianka: **No te preocupes sera ShizNat completamente, si bien me gusta el MaiNat este no será así. Me alegra que te guste.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO MI HISTORIA, A LOS QUE LEEN POR PRIMERA VEZ Y HAN LLEGADO HASTA AQUI. USTEDES SON LA VERDADERA INSPIRACIÓN DE UN AUTOR, SI LES HA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO DEJENMELO SABER A TRAVES DE UN RR.**

_"Porque sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no sólo es el color del infierno"_**.**


	6. Marzo Abril

Marzo 1, 2001.

Luego de tres meses siento una nueva sensación recorrer mi cuerpo, ya no tengo nervios al encontrarme frente a la mesa que he visto cientos de veces, ahora estoy más preparada para continuar con mi misión, tengo el apoyo de mi maestra, mi cuerpo esta lleno de seguridad, no me creo superior a mi oponente, sin duda alguna ese sería el peor error, sin embargo tampoco me creo inferior, quizá no seamos iguales, sus capacidades son diferentes a las mías y eso es lo que hará de esta pelea un gran combate, habrá zonas en las que fallé pero seguramente al tener más experiencia en este momento podré ver cuales son sus puntos débiles. No pienso cambiar de arma, mi elección es una daga y como la primera vez su elección es la misma, estamos de frente, caminando en círculos a una distancia prudente, esperando el momento de atacar y defendernos del ataque, mi vista esta en sus ojos, el combate se lleva a cabo de manera nocturna, si falló en este combate es probable que muera, al igual que Mai, si sucede lo mismo de la vez anterior no habrá como ocultar nuestro entrenamiento, esta vez no lucho sólo por mi integridad física, pero debo despejar mi mente. Es sólo una milésima de segundo lo que tarda en acercarse a mí, pero es suficiente para esquivar y atacar, puedo sentir como mi velocidad es mucho mayor, no me refiero solamente a la de mis movimientos sino también a mi reacción y a mi vista, han avanzado conforme mis movimientos lo hacen, una descarga de adrenalina corre por mis venas, todo se desarrolla muy rápido, no se cuanto tiempo pasa desde el inicio hasta el momento en el cual la pelinaranja para el combate, esta vez no porque haya quedado inconsciente, sólo perdí la noción del tiempo, pudieron ser cinco minutos, media hora incluso toda la noche, jamás había sentido eso y una lejana comparación sería cuando me plantaba frente a la televisión con el control del videojuego en mis manos. Acabamos jadeando y me alegró saber que no sólo yo, los resultados fueron un par de rasguños en los brazos por mi parte y por ella un ligero corte en la mejilla.

-Eso es suficiente. – Mi maestra se mostraba complacida con el resultado había una sonrisa en sus labios. – Tendrás unos días de descanso por las noches. Es hora de la fase dos.

Marzo 9, 2001.

Mi cuerpo recupera fuerzas lentamente, aún no se cuando comenzaré el nuevo entrenamiento, estoy ansiosa, me intriga conocerlo pero debo aprender a ser paciente, esa será una ventaja cuando comience "trabajar", poco a poco mis recuerdos del exterior comienzan a abandonarme, a veces no logro recordar algunas cosas, como la voz de mis amigos o de mis maestros, inclusive algunas partes de la escuela ahora parecen borrosas, se que son cosas relativamente insignificantes pero me asusta que pronto comiencen a ser los rostros de mis seres queridos, temo perder mis recuerdos más valiosos siendo estos los que me mantienen viva aquí adentro, no puedo decir que esto sea el infierno mismo, pero los detalles insignificantes a los cuales jamás les di un gran valor ahora lo cobran, en una situación como esta es cuando te preguntas donde quedaron los verdaderos amigos y si en verdad existieron en algún momento, a ninguno les di explicación de nada, me pregunto si por lo menos uno de ellos este preocupado por mí. Muchas noches el techo parece interesante, sirve como un gran telón blanco en donde proyectar mis pensamientos, donde visualizar mis recuerdos sin nadie que interrumpa mi meditación constante. Ya no me interesa si me vigilan, si fuera así ya estaría muerta cuando los demás se enterasen de mis salidas nocturnas para entrenar. Algo que extraño de mi casa es la enorme ventana de mi habitación, si bien permanecía cerrada la mayor parte del tiempo para resguardarme de la luz solar en las noches dejaba entrar el aire freso mientras observaba la luna y las estrellas, jamás las conté y tampoco intenté hallar figuras en un juego de "une los puntos", sólo me preguntaba la distancia que me separaba de poder tocarlas, su luz llegaba a mi quizá con una diferencia de años desde el momento en cual fue emitido ese brillo, tal vez esa estrella ya no existiera, así parecía mi vida en este momento, estaba segura de ser libre algún día, era un presentimiento pero no sabía cuando llegaría, tal vez pasaran años para conseguirlo y la paciencia era algo que apenas estaba desarrollando.

Marzo 16, 2001.

-¡Más vale que esa niña este ahí dentro o te irá mal! – Los gritos me despiertan parecen cercanos, las pisadas se acercan cada vez más a mi puerta, me pego a la pared intentando desaparecer en la oscuridad o fundirme con la pared. - ¡Nadie juega conmigo y ustedes no van a ser las primeras! - Esa es la voz de mi maestro, la llave es introducida violentamente en la cerradura y la puerta cede de la misma manera, la escena es impactante pero logro controlar mi cuerpo, su rostro esta completamente transformado por la ira, sus ojos son fríos, sus cabellos oscuros están completamente revueltos, examina la habitación hasta detener su vista en mí aún en la cama, con las piernas flexionadas, pegada a la pared.

- Te dije que estaba aquí. – Mi maestra entra con paso calmado, voz serena, trasmitiendo el mensaje con la mirada, debo permanecer tranquila mientras mi vida corre serio peligro.

-¡Calla! – Nos observa a ambas, intentó controlar mi respiración mientras mis latidos aumentan de velocidad vertiginosamente. – No se como lo hicieron pero lo voy a averiguar, no se lo que traman pero se que algo traen entre manos y lo voy a descubrir en este momento. – De dos pasos ya se encuentra frente a mí, me toma de los cabellos jalándome hacia la puerta, es doloroso aunque nada comparado a los cortes y heridas que me he provocado antes. Me lleva hasta una habitación no muy agradable, no es la forma de la habitación o los muebles sino lo que hay en ellos, me empuja con brusquedad y caigo al piso sin poder evitarlo, se lo que seguirá, inevitablemente mis manos quedaran presas de los grilletes unidos al suelo, no tarda demasiado en cumplirse mi predicción estoy inmovilizada a merced de mi maestro furioso.

-¡No hemos hecho nada! ¡Déjala en paz! – Logro identificar la desesperación en esa voz que me ha brindado amistad. - ¡No descargues tus falsas dudas en ella!

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? –Una sonrisa cínica se forma en sus labios. – Ya veremos que tan falsas son mis dudas, esto servirá de demostración a todo aquel con el atrevimiento de retarme. – Salió de la habitación dejándonos solas a mi maestra y a mí, escuchamos sus pasos alejarse cuando ella se acerca.

-Te liberaré de esto antes de que vuelva.

- No lo hagas o sabrá que sus sospechas eran verdaderas. – Ella interrumpe su labor de tratar de liberarme.

-Entonces confiesa antes de que haga cualquier cosa y seguramente saldrás bien de esta situación.

-No lo haré. – Ella me mira confundida. – Esta vez no sólo mi vida depende de mis acciones, también la tuya, guardaré silencio y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. – Se pasa la mano por el cabello.

-¡No entiendes! Te matará. Si confiesas yo sufriré las consecuencias, mi vida vale mucho menos que la tuya, mis manos ya están manchadas de sangre, las tuyas aún están limpias, yo moriré y tu podrás conseguir tu venganza. – Escuchamos pasos cercanos y ella se aleja suplicándome con la mirada.

-¡Aquí esta la prueba! ¡La advertencia para los que quieran retarme! – Seguramente en esa habitación estaban todos los que trabajan para él, rodeándome, viéndome con burla y desprecio. – Te lo preguntaré una sola vez. Ustedes dos han hecho algo a escondidas de mí. ¿Cierto? Pero no porque tu quisieras sino porque seguiste las ordenes de tu maestra. ¡Responde! – Toma mi cabello con brusquedad tirando hacia atrás, veo por el rabillo del ojo la cara de Mai leyendo en sus ojos un "delátame".

-No. – Es apenas un susurró, me suelta de golpe.

- Así que no quieres hablar. Bien. Serán treinta, si luego de eso sigues diciendo lo mismo, creeré en ustedes y les dejaré en paz. – Sólo se alejó unos pasos, no tenía ni la más pequeña idea del significado de treinta. - ¡Uno! – Un fuerte golpe azotó mi espalda a todo lo largo, clara marca de un látigo, doloroso como nada de lo que hubiera sentido antes dejando a su pasó un terrible ardor. - ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

-No. – No quería imaginarme cuan doloroso sería el segundo golpe, ¿por qué no la delataba y acababa con mi martirio de una vez? En estos momentos la venganza pasaba a segundo termino, la amistad era más importante, Mai era lo único que tenía en este lugar, una persona en la cual podía confiar, una gran persona que no debía morir, tal vez moriría ese día, tal vez la muerte es una forma de libertad que jamás contemple.

-¡Dos! – El golpe fue incluso más duro que el primero pero no me atrevía a gritar, debía soportarlo con la frente en alto. - ¡Tres! – Cerraba los ojos ante cada golpe, podía sentir la sangre recorriendo mi espalda. - ¡Cuatro! – Intenté concentrarme en algo que me alejara del dolor, un rostro, un momento, alguna imagen, algún sonido que me hiciera soportar tal martirio. - ¡Cinco! – Sólo pude encontrar una imagen, la cara misma que le di a mi consciencia, esa hermosa niña, debía sobrevivir a esto, para vengar la muerte de mi madre, para vengar a esa niña y a su progenitora, vengarme de cada vez que el látigo golpeara mi cuerpo. - ¡Seis! – Así fije mi vista en un punto fijo de la pared, visualizando en esta esos ojos. - ¡Siete! – Deje de sentir el dolor por un instante, recordando ese momento lleno de crueldad, sentí la furia recorriendo mis venas. - ¡Ocho! – Deje de sentir el impacto, todos se encontraban callados, podía escuchar como el cuero impactaba mi piel y como una por una las gotas de sangre caían al frío piso. - ¡Nueve! – Las miradas de burla se transformaron completamente en indescifrables, como si en cierta parte no creyeran lo que pasaba. - ¡Diez! ¿Algo que decir? – Guardé silencio, el látigo se detuvo durante unos instantes y cometo el más grande error; relajarme. - ¡Once! – Había cambiado de látigo, ahora ero una con la punta dividida para causar mucho más dolor, mis ojos se humedecieron pero sacando fuerzas de todo mi pasado me trague las lágrimas y el grito que insistía cada minuto en salir. - ¡Doce! – Mantuve los ojos abiertos apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. - ¡Trece! – Sentía como las gotas pasaron a ser finos hilos, podía sentir como el pantalón comenzaba a humedecerse de mi sangre. - ¡Catorce! – Por fin logré entender el significado de todas esas miradas, admiración y respeto, lo cual me hizo cuestionarme muchas cosas pero ahora no era tiempo de contestar. - ¡Quince! – Mi bloqueó mental del dolor había desaparecido totalmente en un instante. - ¡Dieciséis! – Era insoportable, los golpes seguramente ya no herían mi pial puesto que probablemente mi espalda estuviera completamente abierta así que los golpes impactaban la carne viva*. - ¡Diecisiete! – Mi vista empezaba a nublarse. - ¡Dieciocho! – Todo parecía moverse, veía doble seguramente por la perdida de sangre. - ¡Diecinueve! – Sentí mis manos teñirse de rojo para luego cerrar los ojos. - ¡Veinte! – Cerré los ojos sin perder la consciencia, al menos no del todo. - ¡¿Cómo puedes soportar tanto? – Esa pregunta me la hacía también. - Sólo hay dos opciones; quieres tanto a tu maestra para protegerla así o realmente dices la verdad. – Sonreí mientras observaba a la mencionada pelinaranja.

-Nadie ha soportado tanto.

-¿Cómo puede seguir con esto? ¡Es una barbaridad!

-¡Debería estar muerta! –Eso se escuchaba en rumores que crecían lentamente.

- ¡Silencio! – Se acercó a mi rostro obligándome a verle a los ojos. – Nadie jamás ha soportado más de cinco golpes, quizá hubo uno que llegó a los diez pero se rindió al siguiente. Tú tienes algo que yo no. No me equivoqué al traerte. – Me sonrió como si nada hubiese sucedido. – Te ruego me perdones, debo confiar más en ti. – Tenía ganas de escupirle en la cara pero probablemente si lo hacía no terminaría mi castigo ahí. – Puedes irte. – Siento como mis manos son liberadas de su prisión, seguramente hay marcas rojas alrededor de mis muñecas pero no tengo muchas fuerzas como para cerciorarme, consigo ponerme de pie lentamente, sintiendo la viscosidad de mi sangre en mis pies descalzos, con dificultad para respirar y a paso cansino, tambaleante como si fuera a caerme en cualquier instante llego a mi habitación, todos parecen sorprendidos, no imaginaron que pudiera llegar a mi cuarto por mi propio pie, dejo caer parte de mi cuerpo sobre la cama, mis fuerzas no dan para más, un estupor me invade brindándome unos minutos de paz.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Le dedico una sonrisa cansina a mi maestra la cual me observa al borde del llanto.

-Dije la verdad. – Bien, no la dije pero no iba a confesar cuando estábamos rodeadas por todo el mundo, ya habría tiempo de sobra para charlar cuando estuviéramos solas. Mai se acercó a mí ayudándome a subir a la cama no sin antes deshacerse de la blusa hecha jirones, el simple roce ligero de la tela al ser retirada era insoportable. – Yo me encargo, pueden irse. Cierra la puerta después de salir Julliet. – Así que esa era el nombre de la joven pelirroja que había visto sólo un par de veces. – Perdóname, por favor…perdóname.

Abril 9, 2001.

Hasta el día de hoy he podido sentarme en el borde de la cama, mi cuerpo se ha visto afectado al estar lastimado tantas veces por eso mi recuperación ha sido demasiado lenta, la curación de las heridas fue incluso más dolorosa que el dolor de las mismas, me hicieron una transfusión de sangre, en verdad cualquier persona común debería haber muerto, tal vez mis deseos de vivir hayan resultado más fuertes que la fuerza de los impactos, tal vez la ira que fluía por mi cuerpo ante cada golpe me haya salvado o quizá…sólo quizá en algún lugar haya alguien que me proteja.

Abril 18, 2001.

Aún sigo un poco adolorida pero puedo volver a mi entrenamiento, mi maestro al parecer ya no sospecha nada peo debemos andar con cuidado, no podemos confiar en nadie, tal vez ahora las paredes tengan oídos, Mai no quería que regresara aún pero terminó cediendo ante mis suplicas, no es que este del todo bien pero por lo menos con los entrenamientos me distraigo un poco, no soportaba estar sola en mi habitación tumbada en la cama sin hacer absolutamente nada, sin hablar con nadie, sólo a ratos cuando mi maestra me llevaba la comida pero a pesar de haberla perdonado por algo que no hizo ella no se perdonaba a si misma, no podía verme a los ojos. No me gustaba nada esa situación tenía que arreglarlo pero ya no estaba segura en esa habitación, el porque no habíamos pasado a la segunda fase era muy simple, mi maestro creía que yo aún no llegaba a esa parte, debíamos continuar con la farsa y cancelar los entrenamientos nocturnos.

Abril 21, 2001.

Sólo quedan un par de días más para terminar la gran mentira, estoy en mi habitación en penumbras como siempre, estoy esperando a Mai, es hora de hablar con ella, no puedo dejar que cargue con un peso que no le corresponde, se que no puedo borrar las imágenes de ese día de su mente, no puedo borrarlas de ninguna persona ni siquiera de mi mente pero supongo que verme a mi fue más impactante de lo que yo vi. No tarda demasiado en aparecer por el umbral de la puerta, no me mira, no me dirige palabra alguna, se limita a dejar la cena para disponerse a salir, antes de que alcance a dar un paso con dirección a la puerta la sujeto por la muñeca. Me mira sorprendida por un segundo para luego desviar la mirada.

-Quédate, por favor. – Estar tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie, aislada de la gente hace que mis palabras se atoren en mi garganta, si antes me costaba expresar mis sentimientos ahora era mucho peor, en este mundo donde tus emociones son tu punto más débil debes aprender a ocultarlas lo malo de este hecho es cuando quieres, no, necesitas expresarte y decirlas.

- Yo… - Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse nuevamente y fue ahí, en ese instante donde hice lo que jamás había hecho antes con ninguna persona. Le abrace.

- Mai, se que te sientes culpable pero nada de lo que paso fue culpa tuya, fue mi decisión no hablar. Eres mi única amiga en este lugar y no quiero perderte. – Todo estaría bien, algún día lograría salir de ahí, por ambas. Vengaría cada golpe que ese hombre me dio, después de todo, en la vida todo se paga.


	7. Mayo y Junio

Hola a todos nuevamente, primero que nada quisiera pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto entre una actualización y otra, es por eso y para recompensarles que intentaré subir dos capitulos el día de hoy aunque por ahora sólo suba uno, espero poder subir el otro. También revisando los capitulos me di cuenta de un grave error en el capitulo pasado, cortando sin darme cuenta la primera parte del capitulo, parte un tanto significatica del fic, así que si no lo han notado les pido que vuelvan a leer el capitulo anterior o el inicio de este para poder entender algunas cosas de este capitulo. MIs mas sinceras disculpas y por favor disfruten de esta entrega.

* * *

Mayo 1, 2001.

Afortunadamente la farsa no duró mucho más, me faltaba poco para culminar la primera fase del entrenamiento ante la vista de mi maestro, si bien ahora no podía ocultar nada aún conservaba la ventaja de la primera parte, entendía perfectamente los sentimientos y presentimientos de Mai conforme al hombre de cabellos negros, al comenzar el manejo de las armas de fuego ya no iba a verme una hora por día sino que se quedaba la sesión entera y pocas veces se iba por un asunto más importante en el cual se requería su presencia, al parecer había dejado de asesinar por un tiempo, si bien odiaba con todo mi ser imaginar cómo mataba a las demás personas, seguramente no sería muy diferente de las dos veces que lo vi hacerlo lo que odiaba era imaginar el rostro de las personas, si alguien les había condenado a morir probablemente no serían las personas más buenas del mundo pero a veces el odio hacia los seres inocentes es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, cuando ellos hacen algo bueno podemos llenarnos de ira, que en el fondo no es otra cosa que envidia porque ellos tienen el valor de hacer cosas que jamás haríamos, porque ellos saben identificar lo bueno de lo malo y a pesar de las consecuencias y las pruebas más difíciles de la vida ellos salen con la frente en alto sabiendo en el fondo de su corazón que si les va mal tienen un camino más largo hacia lo mejor que hacia lo peor pero sobre todo esto saben felices. No digo que todos sean dulces ángeles, de hecho de todos ellos a la única que conocía era a mi madre, tenía su carácter claro, como cualquier persona pero jamás haría daño a alguien sólo por herirle. Ahora preferiría que mi maestro estuviera en otros asuntos, su mirada me sigue en cada movimiento, siento como si pudiera saber lo que pienso, me pone nerviosa pero disimulo bien si no lo hiciera no quiero imaginar lo que sucedería, debería dejar de temerle pero es un tanto difícil considerando los hechos que desencadenaron sus solas sospechas.

Mayo 8, 2001.

Al comenzar esta fase creí que sólo dispararía a todo lo que se moviera o a un blanco fijo, jamás imagine que las pistolas, rifles o ametralladoras debían recibir un mantenimiento especial para no quedarse atascadas en medio de la balacera, tampoco imaginaba que en ocasiones debía armarlas y mucho menos me imaginaba la cantidad de balas existentes, todas diferentes entre sí. Es más ni siquiera sabía cambiar un cartucho, mi maestra parece divertida al verme luchar en todo momento con el arma y porque no decirlo él también tiene una sonrisa apenas visible, es como si el niño más pequeño e inocente pudiera hacerlo mejor.

Mayo 14, 2001.

Tengo un arma en mis manos y no estoy precisamente en la sala de entrenamientos sino en mi habitación, podría salir y matar a todo el mundo ocupando la lógica simple para utilizar aquel objeto sólo tengo un inconveniente; me faltan las balas. Si, así es, a mis maestros les resulta tan divertido verme forcejear con eso que me han permitido tener el arma en la habitación mientras descubro el "truco". Mai entra a la habitación pero apenas le pongo atención, mi vista esta fija en el cartucho, intento meterlo nuevamente y lo único que consigo es atascar el arma, un sonido extraño llega a mis oídos haciendo girar la cabeza hacia mi amiga pelinaranja, ese sonido desconocido es simplemente su risa.

-No te burles, el que tú seas experta en esto no significa que yo lo sea. – Frunzo el ceño indignada.

-Es muy simple. – Me quita el arma de las manos y con un simple movimiento la desatasca y acomoda el cartucho. – Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de tu error pero veo que me equivoque.

-¿Cómo se supone que me de cuenta cuando no se nada sobre eso?

-Porque es muy obvio, intentabas meter el cartucho al revés. – Sentí mis mejillas arder, gire el rostro para evitar su mirada mientras bajaba mi vergüenza, era algo tan estúpido. – No debes avergonzarte. – Tomó una de mis mejillas en un pellizco jalando ligeramente. Tuve ganas de gritarle enojada pero lo único que salió de mis labios fue un sonido gutural de enfado mientras luchaba por soltarme de su agarre. Mi mejilla quedo roja pero ya no de vergüenza sino por la marca que dejaron sus dedos. – Esta vez intenta meter el cartucho sin atascarlo. – Salió de la habitación riendo nuevamente, a pesar de la gran herida a mi ego lo intenté haciendo cada movimiento con furia, realmente observando la facilidad de esto.

Mayo 22, 2001.

Por fin puedo descargar mis sentimientos disparando a un objetivo, Mai se acerca con un arma y un cartucho ahora con balas, ese ha sido mi trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo, identificar la parte del cartucho que debe ir primero, pero como en una batalla no se tiene demasiado tiempo es necesario reconocer los lados en un solo segundo inclusive en menos tiempo. Así que en vez de ver debo sentir. Esto empieza a gustarme…demasiado. A pesar de que el retroceso del arma es bastante potente y me cuesta un poco controlarlo he dado a la diana en la mayoría de las ocasiones, cuando Mai cree que estoy lista me pasa a la siguiente arma, no puedo ocultar que las armas largas se me han complicado, simplemente no puedo acostumbrarme a ellas.

Mayo 29, 2001.

Este entrenamiento está resultando ser mucho más rápido que el primero, no sólo he aprendido a disparar y como cargar un arma sino que también he aprendido como manejar las armas entre mis dedos, es como si tuviera una habilidad nata para hacerlo, he sorprendido a mi maestra inclusive me he sorprendido a mi misma, cuando mi maestro llega a venir sigo mostrando mis habilidades mediocremente pero aún así parece estar sumamente impresionado. A pesar de ya no tener entrenamientos nocturnos seguimos jugando peligrosamente con fuego, en cualquier momento mi maestro podría percatarse del engaño, pero ya no tengo miedo, el odio se ha multiplicado tantas veces que al sentirme observada por él una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro imaginando que el centro de la diana es el punto medio entre sus cejas, siento correr la adrenalina por mis venas y eso definitivamente es algo que me gusta.

Junio 7, 2001.

Estoy tan cerca de acabar, pero esta vez no he cometido el mismo error que la primera vez sino que he explotado mis habilidades al máximo, me pregunto si mi examen final también será probarme frente a esa niña de cabellos cortos. Al parecer mi maestro ha vuelto a su faena diaria dejándome en paz por unos días o eso es lo que parece, Mai es una gran maestra espero con ansias su próximo entrenamiento.

Junio 12, 2001.

Las únicas armas que me faltan son las de cañón corto, es un tanto irónico que hayamos comenzado por las más difíciles, creo que eso me ha ayudado bastante para dominar las armas más cortas, sin embargo algo dentro de mi me dice que este tipo de armas será con el que mejor me acomodaré, desde la primera vez que la vi hay un arma que me llamó la atención, es diferente, de cañón corto, sin cartucho extrañamente, de forma un tanto redonda, es justamente la que Mai trae ahora en sus manos, acercándose lentamente a mí, con un sonrisa un tanto burlona en su rostro.

-Espero que esta no la atasques. – El sonrojo invade mis mejillas inmediatamente, me ha hecho bromas constantes sobre eso desde ese entonces.

-Ma…- me detengo abruptamente antes de decir su nombre ya que escucho unos sigilosos y casi imperceptibles pasos llegando a la puerta los cuales se hacen más claros cuando me quito las orejeras que me protegen del ruido al disparar.

- ¿Cómo van? ¿Ya terminaste con ella? – La pregunta realmente no va dirigida hacia mí sino a la pelinaranja que me acompaña.

- Nos falta poco, un par de días solamente. – Mi maestro sonríe y sale de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Junio 15, 2001.

Lo odio, juro que odio a ese hombre, me había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de Mai que olvide por completo que él también sería mi maestro, había llegado el momento de que él me enseñara, ya no podía ocultar nada, absolutamente nada de su vista, ya no podría escapar de su mirada más que cuando estuviera en mi habitación y ese también sería el momento para ver a mi única amiga, debí haberme tardado más en la segunda fase del entrenamiento así hubiese podido posponer esto aunque realmente no serviría de nada en algún momento llegaría la hora.

Junio 17, 2001.

-Lo que yo te enseñaré serán técnicas para luchar, este compañía tiene un sello particular, una técnica particular que en muy pocos lugares la verás, debes aprender a utilizar cada parte de tu cuerpo como un arma mortal, debes desarrollar fuerza, agilidad, velocidad y eficiencia. No prometo que no dolerá pero si lo hace no será porque yo lo quiera así, sino porque has hecho un gran esfuerzo. Esta técnica no todos lo saben a pesar de ser nuestro gran orgullo, solamente es enseñada a los mejores y tú, mi querida niña me has demostrado tener todo lo necesario para enseñarte la gran magia de la compañía Kanzaki.

Junio 22, 2001.

Hasta ahora él no me ha hecho daño pero aún así mi cuerpo está cansado, por eso a partir de ahora descansaré todos los fines de semana mientras él sale a hacer todo lo que no hace entre semana, entiéndase como hacer sus "trabajos" pendientes. Estoy pensando nuevamente en la nada cuando Mai entra, se sienta tan bien verla por unos minutos todos los días.

-Necesito enseñarte algo. – Su voz serena me hace preguntarme que será. – Lo que él te está enseñándote no te servirá de nada, sólo está cansando tu cuerpo para que en algún momento te des por vencida y así no puedas ganarle, esta compañía si tiene un sello personal por decirlo de alguna manera pero en ningún momento ha sido la lucha, nuestro estilo es un tanto el kung-fu tigre, pero no es perfecto.

-¿Sólo quiere agotarme? Pero me da los fines de semana para descansar.

- Lo sé, pero el esfuerzo que hace tu cuerpo cinco días durante más de doce horas no se repone en cuarenta y ocho horas. Te daré una vitamina para que tu cuerpo no pierda energías pero debo disfrazarla en tus alimentos, no te preocupes no sabrá diferente.

-Gracias Mai.

-Pero eso no era lo que quería decirte sino que debo enseñarte una verdadera técnica oculta, la técnica SILAT*, debes hacer el mayor daño posible con la menor cantidad de energía.

Junio 30, 2001.

Mai me ha enseñado algunos movimientos sencillos, los he practicado en las noches cuando estoy en mi habitación, cuando lleva mi cena me observa y me dice en que debo mejorar. Al parecer el grupo original de este arte tiene pruebas rigurosas para entrar en él, como sumergir las manos en aceite de coco hirviendo y recibir dos machetazos en el brazo para mostrar tu valor, cuando consigues pasarlas pruebas te das cuenta de que el aprendizaje es muy fácil. Me preguntaba si Mai habría hecho pruebas tan bárbaras para acceder a ese conocimiento pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle aclaro mis dudas diciéndome que su padre era el único hombre del Japón en conocer ese arte y antes de morir le había transmitido todas sus enseñanzas y que ahora ella me las daba porque me servirían más a mí, argumentando que si ella hubiese tenido que pasar por aquellas pruebas jamás hubiese sabido lo que sabía. Esta es como la última fase del entrenamiento, antes de enfrentarme al mundo real, frío y sin escrúpulos de allá afuera.

* * *

*SILAT: Es una verdadera técnica de lucha, creada en Malasia, la única persona fuera del país que ha logrado entrar no fue un Japones sino un estadounidense y de verdad se requiere pasar esas dos pruebas para tener el honor de aprender la técnica, la cual no consiste en desarrollar la fuerza sino como se menciona en el capitulo se utiliza la menor energía para causar el mayor daño posible, mas que nada consite en conocer los puntos debiles del cuerpo humano. Golpeando con la fuerza suficiente una secuencia de puntos se puede matar fácilmente.

* * *

**Natsuki-rukia: **Gracias por comentar, espero no haber tardado mucho al igual espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Amane-chann: **Se que la parte del látigo fue muy cruel y aunque paresca que en este historia mi único proposito es hacer sufrir a Nat no es así, sólo que a veces me dejo llevar xD, que bueno que te ha gustado el cap, y me gusta escribir en primera persona, aunque este es el único fandom donde me he atrevido a subir algo en primera persona.

**signiumcorvus: **Gracias por comentar ^^

**ZeTa: **Tus sospechas son acertadas, Natsuki sobrevivió a eso para hacerse más fuerte y en cierta manera para perder el miedo que pudiera haberle generado su maestro. La escena de la niña, no se como es que he podido escribir algo así, de hecho no se tampoco porque o como es que he escrito lo del látigo, creo que tengo una vena un tanto cruel dentro de mí pero prometo que valdrá la pena.

**Avisos extra xD: **

**1.- No todo es lo que parece. Ya sabrán porque lo digo.**

**2.- Esto creo que les alegrará. PRÓXIMA APARICIÓN DE FUJINO. No diré cuanto falta sólo que está cerca.**

Si les ha gustado por favor dejenmelo saber en un RR. Ustedes son los que me ayudan a mejorar.

_"Porque sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no sólo es el color del infierno"._


	8. Julio y Agosto

Hola a todos, no pude subir este Cap, pero lo subo ahora.

Y LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO¡ NO¡ No de que aparezca Shizuru xD sino del nuevo Cap. xD

* * *

Julio 3, 2001

He practicado varias horas a la noche intentando mejorar mis movimientos del Silat, no sé si funcionaran puesto que no tengo a nadie para practicar, o vamos para destrozarle la cara, bueno no es que la técnica consista en golpear la cara en sí pero como me gustaría hacerlo, más que a nadie me gustaría poder romperle la cara a ese pelinegro prepotente que dice enseñarte su técnica oculta, verdaderamente oculta la que Mai me ha enseñado, eso de que lo sepan sólo unos cuantos y fuera del país original sólo Mai y yo, eso es estar oculta. Me recuestó en la cama mientras por mi mente pasan tantas cosas que realmente me marean, entonces ocurre después de tanto tiempo recuerdo el rostro de mi madre, una linda canción que me arrullaba, una canción que me consolaba cuando estaba triste pero más que la canción era la mirada de mi madre, me observaba atenta, acariciando mi cabello suavemente, podía sentir sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo, sintiendo su calidez, y luego, de forma abrupta e inevitable todo eso se convirtió en dolor, recreé la escena de forma perfecta, pero hice caso a lo que alguna vez me dijo Mai, no escuches sólo los sonidos aprende a escuchar lo que hay tras ellos. Así he aprendido poco a poco a no solamente escuchar los pasos sino a identificar quien los da, si se escucha romper un cristal debo aprender a identificar porque se rompe, que lo rompió o más bien quien lo rompió y que objeto se utilizó, resumiéndolo debo aprender a ver con los oídos. Me pregunto si yo hubiese sabido esto en el momento en el cual la vida de mi madre se me fue arrebatada, si con sólo el sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos pudiese haber identificado que algo andaba mal, tal vez hubiera huido cobardemente, para luego volver por el cuerpo de mi madre. No esa no era yo, hubiera bajado de todas maneras, aunque aún sabiendo eso estuviera nuevamente en la misma situación. Bajaría miles de veces repitiendo la misma historia, tal vez es algo estúpido, lo sé; pero cuando eres como yo no puedes evitar que la familia esté por encima de todo.

Julio 9, 2001.

Hoy me han vuelto a sacar del lugar, él lo ha hecho nuevamente debo verlo trabajar, porque mi mente olvidadiza no recuerda que debo hacerme un par de firmas, la burda y mediocre pero también la "original" por decirlo de algún modo, estoy pensando en hacer la mediocre muy sangrienta, pero para eso debo practicar con alguien que me deje matarle unas cuantas veces, vaya con un cadáver el cual me proporcionará mi maestro. Tendré a mi disponibilidad el cuerpo por unas horas antes de que empiece a pudrirse, no me alegra para nada este hecho pero espero que valga la pena. Lo relativamente bueno es que el cuerpo será de un hombre, no los odio a pesar de que jamás conocí a mi padre y le guardo un rencor profundo, no los odio aunque mi maestro sea el ser más despiadado que conozca, no los odio aunque los chicos del colegio me acosaban constantemente y no entendían el significado de una negativa hasta llegar el momento de hartarme y convertirme en la "princesa de hielo", menudo apodo pero me sirvió, ellos jamás entendieron que no los rechazaba por quererlo completamente, no era muy buena estudiante que digamos y tampoco tenía las más altas calificaciones pero no porque no quisiera sino porque me distraía continuamente dejando la clase de lado, tuve que pedir cambió de lugar en todas mis clases ya que mi asiento se encontraba junto a la ventana. El peor lugar para una joven como yo. No odio a los hombres aunque el peor profesor de la historia de los maestros intentara pasarse conmigo, Takeda – sensei. Pensándolo bien, debería odiarlos, pero a él ni siquiera lo conozco, no tengo motivos y jamás odiaré a alguien que nunca me ha hecho nada. Bien el pobre hombre de aproximadamente treinta y tantos años…hablando del rey de roma, retiro lo dicho de pobre no tiene nada, por fin le van a dar su merecido, el pervertido Takeda – sensei.

-Kanzaki-san. – Parecía aterrorizado, intentando fundirse con la pared algo imposible y que él debería saber por impartirnos física.

-Takeda mi querido amigo. Debo pedirte un favor. – El hombre pareció calmarse un poco. – Necesito que una de mis alumnas…- Pude ver como sacaba su daga lentamente. – practique con tu cuerpo. – Los ojos de mi ex – profesor se abrieron con sorpresa y se quedaron así luego del corte perfecto en línea recta en el cuello. – Es todo tuyo. – Se quitó de en medio dejándome el cuerpo a mi disposición, cada uno de los integrantes de la compañía tenía una firma distinta, así que mi firma no podía ser un corte en línea recta, por lo menos no en la garganta. Pero esa zona era la que quería para mi firma falsa.

- Maestro tengo una pregunta. – Él me observó por unos instantes esperando que continuará. – El giro de la muerte ¿está ocupado? – Me sonrió dándome a entender que mi firma estaba aceptada, no tenía que herir el cuerpo que estaba frente a mí, si bien lo odiaba, la imagen frente a mí era repugnante.

Julio 17, 2001.

El giro de la muerte es muy sencillo, algo me dice que el pelinegro ya sabía que elegiría esa forma de matar, a pesar de quererla sangrienta en ese instante creí conveniente ser más precavida, la sangre mancha y no es nada fácil quitarla, así que una muerte donde no haya este líquido me convendrá para salir airosa. Mi firma consiste en tomar a la víctima por el cuello dándome la vuelta rompiendo el cuello con un solo movimiento, logrando la muerte al instante.

Julio 24, 2001.

Como debo perfeccionar mi firma, mi maestro me ha dado un par de semanas de descanso de sus artes marciales para pasar nuevamente a las manos de Mai, donde poco a poco mejoró y modifico un poco la firma para que sea mucho más eficiente. Mientras exista la misma base puedo modificarla cuantas veces quiera.

Agosto 1, 2001.

-¿Puedo saber por qué escogiste esa firma? – Mai me observa practicar con el muñeco que se me brindó para entrenar.

- Sencilla, eficiente y no mancha. – Dije sin verla. – Así no muestro mis habilidades reales y no necesito ocupar el Silat, con lo que él cree me ha enseñado es suficiente. – La veo por el rabillo del ojo viendo su casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Agosto 7, 2001.

Debo escoger dos armas para cuando llegué el momento de ir al campo de batalla, y no necesito pensarlo demasiado para saber cuáles elegir, el arma blanca será una daga, la misma arma que mató a mi madre servirá para consumar mi venganza. El arma de fuego, será esa pequeña pistola de cañón corto sin cartucho.

Agosto 15, 2001.

Jamás imaginé que al cumplir dieciocho estaría encerrada en un lugar como este, todo el mundo piensa que al cumplir la mayoría de edad será libre, de las condiciones de nuestros padres y de sus reglas, que podremos tomar todo el alcohol que deseemos y llegar a casa a la hora deseada. Pero nadie jamás imagina estar en medio de una compañía de asesinos a sueldo, siendo entrenada para matar de la misma forma que ellos. Cumplir la mayoría de edad y libertad tienen un diferente significado en este momento, me siento un poco sola, creo que la habitación perdió un par de grados de temperatura, como estar en el polo norte sólo que sin hielo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – La puerta se abre dejando ver a una Mai sonriente.

-Gracias…supongo. – Como supo lo de mi cumpleaños si se supone que nadie sabe nada de mí, nuevamente como si pudiera leerme la mente contesta antes de que pregunte, antes siquiera de que diga el signo de interrogación. *

- Él me lo dijo. Es el único que sabe tu nombre, el único que sabe el nombre de todos.

-Entiendo.

Agosto 20, 2001.

Se supone que debo seguir perfeccionando mi técnica pero Mai me ha dado un descanso, me siento en el piso recargándome en la pared, cierro los ojos y me concentro en escuchar, en ver con los oídos y entonces sucede algo sorprendente, reconozco los pasos de mi maestro, están cerca, se alejan poco a poco pero los sigo escuchando con claridad absoluta, suena su celular, y él contesta.

-Kanzaki, ¿Qué sucede? – Puedo imaginarlo, a punto de entrar a una habitación tal vez su despacho, aún no puedo distinguir que es lo que le dicen. – Bien, mantenme informado de cada movimiento que haga, recuerda no debe verte. – Un silencio más corto se produce. – No te preocupes yo me encargo de ese problema.

Agosto 27, 2001.

Mi maestro llega a mi habitación puesto que ya es tarde y estoy descansando pero aún no me duermo, toca la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar. Me observa unos segundos y yo a él. Toma aire para luego hablar con voz tranquila y serena.

-Homura Nagi. – Lo miro con extrañeza. – Es tu primera misión.

* * *

**Amane-chann: **Espero que este también te haya gustado. ^^ Pronto, pronto. Llegará Shizuru.

**natsuki k. de fujino: **Fujino sólo en cines xD nos volveríamos locas y locos xD Próximamente aquí en este mismo canal y a la misma hora xD. GRacias por leer.

**ZeTa: **Si el arma que ocupará Natsuki será precisamente la que utiliza en Mai Hime. Me gusto la técnica silat para meterla en este fic. La vi en NatGeo. No os desespereís ya vendrá Shizuru, esta cerca.

**Aviso:** Si en algunos paises de los lectores la mayoría de edad no es a los 18 les pido una disculpa, me baso con los datos de mi pais, en México la mayoría se cumple a esa edad por lo cual este fic se volvió loco ya que al inicio Nat tiene 17 y NO puede ir a un antro asi como asi xD. Disculpen


	9. Primera vez

Hola a todos he vuelto luego de un largo tiempo, tenía que decidir como continuar esta historia ya que tenía en mente dos formas de hacerlo, decidida esa parte aquí este el nuevo cap, les prometo que valdrá la pena...o eso espero.

* * *

Septiembre 4, 2001.

Estar en una plaza concurrida a medio día podría no ser el mejor plan para llevar a cabo mi primera tarea, pero mi plan no es matarlo aún, solamente observo, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos para ayudarme a crear un plan, una estrategia, su simple forma de mirar su alrededor puede darme lo que necesito, y ahí esta; por un segundo aparece una mirada de completa felicidad, aunque su sonrisa sigue siendo totalmente burlona, desde que mi maestro me ha mostrado su foto algo me dijo que cuando llegase el momento no sentiría pena por él, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos con un aura claramente visible inclusive en la imagen. Ahora va tras una niña a la vez que esta persigue un gato, mi rostro no refleja nada, se que en algún lugar de la plaza se me esta vigilando, no actuaré el día de hoy sería demasiado obvio. Tengo lo que necesito y me tomó sólo unos segundos saber cual debía ser mi primer paso, si podía llevar al gato a donde yo quisiera llevaría también a la niña y por consiguiente también a Nagi Homura. Camine lentamente hasta el auto donde Mai me esperaba tranquilamente, me llevarían a donde quisiera sin pregunta alguna, tenía una semana para efectuar aquel homicidio, al terminar ese plazo si la misión no estaba hecha pagaría el precio con mi vida. No haría falta dos días eran suficientes.

Septiembre 5, 2001.

No he podido dormir, aparentemente me encuentro en calma pero no puedo mentirme a mí misma, en cada instante recuerdo el rostro de esa niña, escucho la voz de mi madre, seguramente es mi consciencia, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si de verdad seré capaz de conseguir mi objetivo, de abrirme las puertas quizá al mismo infierno con mis propias manos, si sería capaz de convertirme en alguien como ellos. Mis armas reposan tranquilamente sobre la mesa de mi recámara, espero no necesitarlas ya que he estado perfeccionando aquella técnica para volverla perfecta, aunque supongo que practicar con un muñeco no será lo mismo que cuando la ocupe con una persona. El reloj marca las 5:45 am si no he podido conciliar el sueño hasta ahora no hay porque creer que lo haré en este momento, me levanto para alistarme, me pongo la ropa que se me ha otorgado para esta ocasión guardando las armas en lugares específicos del atuendo para que pasen de manera imperceptible. Repaso el plan unas cuantas veces intentando calmarme y darme las fuerzas suficientes, camino hasta donde se encuentran mis maestros ya despiertos, los observo firmemente y comprenden el significado de mí mirada inmediatamente, él asiente complacido. Hasta que no termine con esto no seré de confianza así que una vez más se me vendan los ojos. Al bajar del auto siento el aire fresco de la mañana, la plaza está repleta y a la distancia puedo ver a mi victima, pero el no me interesa por el momento. Sigo mi camino mezclándome fácilmente con la gente, pasando frente a un oficial de policía que cuida la plaza, no estaba ahí el día anterior pero realmente no me preocupa, ni siquiera se dará cuenta. Llego a una pequeña calle cercana poco transitada, de hecho vacía, poca visibilidad, el lugar perfecto. Saco de mi bolsillo una lata de atún, quizá atraeré a mas gatos de los deseados pero espero conseguir mi objetivo. Observe a ese gato bastante bien dándome cuenta de su afición por la comida, cinco minutos, ese es el tiempo que tarda en venir atraído por el aroma del pescado, segundos después aparece la niña, el gato sale huyendo siguiendo justo mi plan, en vez de regresar por donde vino huye hacia el otro lado, la calle es corta y pronto doblan la esquina, no regresarán por el mismo sitio hay varias calles cercanas que conducen nuevamente a la plaza dándome tiempo así para huir. Lo escucho tararear una horrible canción va tan concentrado en ello que ni siquiera nota mi presencia, pero su felicidad se ve cortada al darse de bruces contra el suelo, se ha resbalado con la lata vacía y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírme pero no puedo evitar sonreír burlonamente. Cuando se levante interrumpo su camino.

-Eres linda pero no eres mi tipo. Ese es su comentario antes de intentar seguir pero vuelvo a meterme bloqueándole el paso. - ¿Qué quieres? – Vaya, se ha molestado muy rápido.

-Tu cabeza. – Una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro no creyendo en mis palabras, cometiendo un grave error ya que ahora esta atrapado contra la pared. Veo como sus ojos se llenan de resignación pero luego aparece nuevamente su sonrisa burlona.

-Qué mi mirada te recuerde el infierno porque ahí es a donde irás. – Sin escuchar una palabra más, sin detenerme más tiempo ejecuto la maniobra dejándolo en medio de la calle, sus ojos siguen abiertos y es cuando por primera vez les pongo atención de verdad, como él dijo el color del infierno. Camino a paso firme saliendo de ahí para inmediatamente subir al auto donde me espera Mai. No me preocupa dejar la lata con mis huellas puesto que llevo guantes.

-Buen trabajo. – Esas son las palabras con las cuales mi maestro me recibe. - ¿Ya tienes tu nombre?

-Sí. – Miro fijamente sus ojos, sus oscuros ojos. Hace una pausa para que diga lo que espera oír. – Mi nombre es K.

La noche ha caído rápidamente, ya tengo un nombre, por fin conozco a los demás, puedo convivir con ellos y sin embargo estoy en mi habitación, mirando por la ventana, preguntándome tantas cosas que no puedo responder, la cara de mi madre aparece constantemente, igual la cara de esa pequeña niña, por último la cara de Nagi llega a mí, hay tantos recuerdos que días antes me hubieran parecido horrendos y en este momento ya no significan nada, ya no siento nada al recordar como la niña vio morir a su madre para luego morir ella, pensé que a estas alturas estaría llena de remordimiento, que me estaría lamentando de convertirme en uno de ellos pero la verdad no es así, me preguntó si a todos nos pasará igual luego de matar por primera vez, si todos perdemos la consciencia tan rápidamente o si este es mi destino, si así ha estado marcado desde siempre. Podría decir que matar a alguien no me ha traído la satisfacción que quería porque solamente hay un rostro que podría provocarme ese sentimiento y esa cara es la de mi maestro; Kanzaki.

-¿Cómo estas? – La voz de Mai no me sorprende, escuché sus pasos desde hace algunos metros.

-Bien. – Intento convencerme a mi misma, este no es un camino que pudiera escoger sino más bien uno que me obligaron a tomar sin embargo debo encontrarle el lado bueno a todo esto, a cada muerte estoy más cerca de conseguir mi objetivo inicial, la venganza.

Septiembre 16, 2001.

Se me ha revelado la ubicación del lugar en donde me encuentro, he superado mi estado de hace unos días, creo que ahí quedó el último rastro de mi consciencia, puedo salir cuando quiera tomando prestado un auto, me han dado una paga bastante buena por mi primer trabajo el cual ha salido incluso en las noticias pero nadie sabe nada, al ver esto mi maestro ha sonreído felicitándome una vez más. Mai parece estar tranquila pero se que una parte de ella desearía que no lo hubiese hecho, aún así me sigue tratando igual e increíblemente ella es la única que no ocupa un apodo para ocultar su verdadera identidad, todos la conocen por su nombre real y ahora me siento mejor al llamarla por su nombre todo el tiempo, podría decir que he hecho amigos pero eso sería intentar engañarme a mi misma, si no supiera cual es su trabajo hasta podría decir que son buenas personas pero me cuesta demasiado formar vínculos profundos con la gente, la única es Mai y no espero que eso cambie.

Septiembre 27, 2001.

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, hace un año estaba en casa, escuchando música en mi recámara sin imaginar que en unas horas más cambiaría mi vida, cuando sucedió todo no imaginé vivir para contarlo pero heme aquí, siendo una persona completamente distinta a lo que una vez fui. Hoy se me proporcionará un auto que será exclusivamente mío, iré a elegirlo, además de comprar cualquier cosa que desee con mi dinero. Me acompaña Mai, quiere que compre un buen auto pero la verdad es que en mi mente no hay precisamente un auto. Es ahí cuando la veo, en el aparador del concesionario, un hermosa Ducati de carreras negra, no quiero un auto por más lujoso que sea, sólo deseo esa motocicleta, mi pelinaranja amiga sigue mi mirada y sonríe.

-¿Va contigo no? – Sólo asiento con la cabeza. – Bien, vamos. – Me jala llevándome al interior para comprar aquel vehículo. - ¿Vas a comprar algo más? – Asiento con la cabeza mientras el encargado arregla los papeles de compra. – Entonces vete, te veo aquí en un par de horas en lo que arreglo esto. – Salgo del lugar viendo por última vez esa moto en el aparador después será mía,

Camino distraídamente por las calles entrando a alguna que otra tienda, hasta llegar a una que vende lo que más atesoro, una de mis grandes pasiones y a la vez uno de mis más grandes secretos; lencería. Al salir de la tienda choco con una persona, una chica, cabello castaño con toques de oro a la luz del sol, una linda sonrisa pero lamentablemente falsa, muy bien practicada pero si algo he aprendido es a leer esos pequeños detalles, su mirada es rubí y por un momento me recuerda los ojos de Nagi, un escalofrío me recorre pero al verlos nuevamente me doy cuenta de que son completamente diferentes, a pesar de tener el mismo color Homura era un demonio y ella…parece un ángel.

-¡Fujino-san! – Un hombre de cabellos pelinegros se acerca a nosotras su apariencia me recuerda demasiado a alguien, es idéntico a un hombre que detesto.

-Reito. – Mi maestro…Kanzaki.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Amane-chann:** Claro que habrá ShizNat no te preocupes por eso, Shizuru es escencial para la historia. Me alegra que te vayan gustando los capitulos, espero que este no te haya decepcionado.

**Pumitas: **Ya veremos que tanto consigue apaciguar tu Shizuru a mi Nat, xD espero que te guste el cap.

**Ian.23:** Siento la tardanza, gracias por comentar. ^^

* * *

Si les ha gustado el capitulo, si no les ha gustado, dejenmelo saber por un RR y disculpen que sea sólo un mes pero tenía que dejarlo ahí xD.

Hasta la próxima.

_"Porque sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no sólo es el color del infierno"._


	10. Invierno parte 1

Hola a todos nuevamente, se que los he dejado abandonados por un largo tiempo y no voy a ponerles excusa alguna, sólo espero recompensarlos con un poco de ShizNat.

Dedicatoria especial: A mi K de la vida real, Karina nunca me lo había planteado asi, hasta que me lo dijiste.

* * *

Octubre 2, 2001.

Ese chico, Reito parece tener algún parentesco con mi maestro, el mismo tipo de cabello negro como la noche, el mismo color de ojos pero parecen ser personas diferentes al mismo tiempo, la mirada burlona, fría, cruel es lo que caracteriza a mi maestro pero ese joven parece ser un buen hombre, de gran corazón, cuando ve a Fujino-san parece verla con algo mas que simple admiración, algo mas que simple respeto, la ve con un inmenso amor. Ese día salí casi huyendo del lugar, en primera porque estaba confundida con la imagen que había visto, en segundo porque mi lencería había quedado desparramada por todo el sitio y tercera...o me apuraba o no llegaría a tiempo con Mai, solo escuche a la distancia una voz preguntándome si estaba bien pero no me detuve a contestar lo único que quería era llegar por mi amada Ducati. Y ahora heme aquí, conquistando el mundo sobre una motocicleta, me encuentro en un hermoso lugar, el mismo donde me llevo mi maestra, el mismo acantilado desde donde puedo ver el inmenso mar, estoy tentada a ir frente a la tumba de mi madre, a despedirme de ella o algo así sin embargo algo me dice que no es la mejor idea, algo me dice que puedo derrumbarme en medio del cementerio quedándome vulnerable, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

Octubre 10, 2001.

Aun me pregunto que parentesco tiene Reito con mi maestro, quizá sean hermanos, pero la diferencia de edades parece ser bastante, me pregunto si será suficiente para que sea su hijo, Reito-san hijo del hombre que me quito todo, tal vez estoy alucinando, después de todo mi maestro es el hombre que mas detesto es posible que por ese motivo vea su cara en todas las personas ¿o no?

-K, Mai te esta buscando. - La voz de Mikoto me saca de mis pensamientos y por primera vez me fijo en sus ojos, iguales a los de mi maestro, iguales a los de ese chico. Me levanto del sillón donde me encuentro, observando el rostro de todos, hasta que me topo de frente con la mirada violeta de mi maestra y todas mis sospechas se desvanecen es obvio que estoy alucinando.

-¿Sucede algo?-Niego con la cabeza rápidamente. - Bien porque ya tienes otra misión y necesito toda tu atención para darte los datos que necesitas.

Octubre 15, 2001.

Nombre de la victima: Tate Yuichi.

Edad: 23 años.

Pertenece al ejército, mi maestro me ha pedido que esta vez no firme el trabajo como la primera vez, que simplemente me limite a matarlo. Y así será, un tiro será suficiente, no hay que desperdiciar balas y tampoco dejarlas en la escena si bien no tienen mis huellas, pueden rastrear el arma gracias a ella, y al ser una pistola tan especial seria fácil llegar a nosotros, llegar a mí.

Octubre 17, 2001.

Esta vez aunque parezca increíble le he dado una intención diferente a lo que hago, divertirme con mi trabajo y empieza a gustarme, pero creo que debo seguir haciéndolo, debo causar miedo sin ser vista, debo aprender a torturar la mente sin tocar el cuerpo, como en las películas, jamás pensé que fuera posible, jamás pensé que ser asesina...fuera tan divertido.

Octubre 25, 2001.

Camino por la calle tranquilamente, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hago, es entonces cuando siento el golpe contra el frio suela y un cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Lo siento. - ¿Me disculpo cuando soy yo la que esta abajo?

-No tú perdona...- Esa voz la reconozco al momento, Fujino-san.

-¿Debo pensar que te gusta chocar conmigo? - Levanta la vista hasta encontrar mis ojos y sonríe, pero no como la primera vez que la vi, esta ocasión es una sonrisa verdadera, una sonrisa genuina.

-Lo siento. - Se incorpora para después tenderme la mano para ayudarme también.

-Fujino-san ¿cierto? - Ella asiente extrañada.

-¿Como...?

-La otra vez, ese chico te llamo de esa forma. - Su intriga desaparece, es entonces cuando se enciende mi radar de peligro, primero porque al preguntar su nombre seria normal que ella preguntara el mío, no tenía una respuesta para eso, había actuado por impulso.

- Dime Shizuru, sólo Shizuru. – Nos quedamos viendo por un instante, había algo en su apariencia, algo que me tentaba a caer en las redes de una peligrosa amistad, si ella descubría en algún momento quien era y que hacía, sencillamente sería mi fin.

-Y tú puedes decirme Nat. – Esa era una forma fácil de librarme de aquel embrollo, una parte de mí no quería ocultarle la verdad, pero en este momento mi verdadero yo en algo totalmente horrible, una parte de mí esta consciente del riesgo que correrían nuestras vidas si ella sabía mi nombre real, así que Nat era la parte media entre ambas, no le decía mi nombre real pero no le mentía del todo.

- Entonces Nat, creo que olvidaste esto la otra vez. – De su bolsa saca una linda prenda de lencería y puedo sentir como mis mejillas se tornan de un intenso color carmesí, ella tenía que ser, precisamente el enigma hecho mujer que me atrae como un imán, esa persona a la cual solamente he visto un par de veces pero que son suficientes para capturar mi atención, porque hay algo en ella, quizá el color de sus ojos, quizá la suave esencia de su cabello, tal vez sea su apariencia angelical pero es indudable que algo en todo eso me incita a conocerle. – Ara, tienes muy buen gusto. – Por un instante he olvidado que ella aún sostiene frente a mi rostro aquella prenda, la quito bruscamente de sus manos escondiéndola mientras observo para todos los lados posibles asegurándome que nadie haya visto aquella bochornosa escena. - ¿Te parece si te invito a almorzar? Después de todo creo que tropezarme contigo no es una casualidad además quisiera disculparme por dejar tu ropa interior por toda la calle supongo que esta se ve mejor sobre el cuerpo de Nat. – Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona le hubiere roto la cara sin pensármelo dos veces pero al escuchar esas palabras provenir de ella con un tono seductor a lo único que atinó mi cuerpo fue a entrar en shock. Al escuchar su risa siento como la mayor cantidad de sangre posible se acumula en mis mejillas, puedo darme cuenta de que estando con una completa desconocida me siento más viva de lo que me he sentido en el último año, puedo mostrar un poco mis emociones estando a su lado, se que no debería estar tan cerca…debería porque algo en Shizuru Fujino me hace ir a ella como las abejas a la miel. Mi celular suena y sólo veo en la pantalla el número de mi maestro con un mensaje: "Te necesito ahora". Si bien esto no le agradó a Shizuru se ofreció a acompañarme hasta donde había dejado mi motocicleta.

-¡Fujino-san! – De nuevo esa extraña sensación de ver la versión buena y noble de mi maestro se apodera de mí. – Su padre, el señor Anderson quiere verla en este momento.

- Ahora voy Kanzaki-san. – Mi sangre se hiela por un momento así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, entre ambos hombres hay algún parentesco. Sigo sumida en mis pensamientos un par de segundos y solamente escucho a lo lejos la voz de la castaña diciendo algo como: "espero chocar contigo más seguido".

Noviembre 3, 2001.

Empieza a hacer bastante frío, los árboles ya no tienen hojas pues todas han caído con el otoño sin embargo este ha terminado también cerrando un ciclo para dejar paso a otro. Los días pierden un poco de color volviéndose grises pero pronto las calles se iluminaran nuevamente con los colores decembrinos. Al fin ha llegado la hora de que el mundo exterior se acople con mi corazón el cual ha sufrido con la estancia del invierno en él por más tiempo del debido, cortando un trozo de mi alma cada pocos días con su viento gélido, convirtiéndome realmente en lo que una vez creyeron que fuera, la princesa del hielo. Es un mal momento para observarse al espejo reconociendo la imagen que este te muestra como tu reflejo pero sin saber realmente quien eres, jamás sentí este vacío dentro de mí y este sólo desaparece por unos instantes al recordar un par de ojos rojos como el séptimo infierno pero el dolor regresa con más intensidad con más poder diciéndome que ahora ya no queda ni rastro de lo que fui, me he convertido en un monstruo que vive para matar y que mata para vivir, ni siquiera un ángel como Fujino podrá librar mi alma y corazón del castigo eterno. Septiembre 27 del 2000, un día que jamás olvidaré porque no sólo cambió mi vida sino que literalmente acabó con ella, Natsuki Kuga era mi nombre, Saeko mi madre, Fuuka mi escuela y mis amigos eran todo lo que necesitaba, ahora este ser repugnante nacido ese día llevaba por nombre K, sus creadores habían sido mis maestros, mi escuela se vio reducida a una habitación sin ventanas y ahora lo único que necesito es a mí misma. Debo fingir para todo el mundo, finjo ser alguien normal para Shizuru, finjo ser una asesina buena pero nada fuera de lo normal para mi maestro, finjo que hay una parte humana en mi para Mai y finjo estar segura de alcanzar mi venganza cuando ni siquiera soy libre pero en el fondo de mi ser soy más peligrosa de lo que nadie puede imaginar. Suena el reloj de la plaza donde me consumé como lo que soy ahora y me doy cuenta que son las diez, algunas palomas vuelan sobresaltadas por el ruido y yo camino despacio por una calle solitaria, un rayo cruza la inmensidad del cielo para inmediatamente después sumir todo en la negrura de la noche mientras la lluvia azota con fuerza las calles, imagino fundirme con la oscuridad en el silencio pues sólo ella puede comprender que es lo que soy.

Noviembre 7, 2001.

Mis trabajos han sido pocos y estoy consciente de que aún no he conseguido los fondos necesarios para completar mi venganza, ha tardado demasiado todo esto y comienzo a rendirme ante el placer de matar pero he esperado más de un año y confío en poder soportar un poco más. El frío viento me conduce hasta mi cafetería habitual pero en estos momentos realmente no me apetece el negro líquido humeante sin embargo de igual forma tomo asiento, pronto el café se encuentra frente a mí pero solo me mantengo dándole vueltas con la cucharilla, formando un remolino que se hace cada vez más grande.

-Deberías de dejar de tomar café; el té verde tiene más beneficios que esa cosa. – Sonrió inconscientemente.

-Shizuru. – Se sienta frente a mí llamando a la camarera.

-Esta vez no estamos en el suelo, vamos mejorando. – Sonrío dándole la razón. La camarera regresa con dos tazas para mi sorpresa. – Pruébalo. – Doy un pequeño sorbo a la infusión y aunque sabe un poco amargo no esta mal, creo que era justamente lo que necesitaba. - ¿A qué te dedicas Nat? – Hace dos meses tal vez esa pregunta me hubiera sorprendido y no hubiera sabido que contestar pero era obvio que en algún momento tendría que responder, así que baje la taza para ver a la castaña directo a los ojos.

-Estudio medicina…medicina forense. – Claro, estudio medicina forense desde la perspectiva del homicida.

-Debes tener la sangre fría para decidirte a ir por ahí viendo muertos todo el tiempo.

-Se necesita más de lo que te imaginas. – Doy otro sorbo al té. - ¿Y tú?

-Estoy estudiando lo que mi padre quiere que estudie, sólo eso. – Esta evadiendo mi pregunta y no pienso insistir en el tema, no quiero hacerla sentir incómoda.

-¿Reito y tú son novios?- Su rostro muestra una clara sorpresa y una sonrisa divertida sale de mis labios.

-Somos amigos, mi padre y el suyo también lo fueron durante años cuando eran jóvenes, pero el padre de Reito desapareció cuando ambos teníamos apenas siete años, la policía estuvo buscándolo durante años pero jamás se supo nada de él, Shin Kanzaki era un buen hombre según lo recuerdo, un buen esposo y cariñoso con nosotros no se quien querría hacerle daño. – Así que ese era el nombre de mi maestro; Shin.

- Debo irme Shizuru, gracias por el té. – Me duele separarme de ella, quisiera quedarme más tiempo sin embargo estoy convencida que mientras más este junto a ella la pondré en un gran riesgo.

Noviembre 10, 2001.

-K, debemos hablar. – Mi maestro me conduce a su despacho, sobre su escritorio hay varias fotos boca abajo, son cinco. – Son tus próximas misiones, escoge una y esa será tu misión inmediata, vendrás aquí cada que termines una misión, cada una tiene diferente nivel de riesgo, hay dos que son especiales aunque sólo una es de alto riesgo quien nos contrata es alguien importante y de buena paga. Ahora toma tu foto y muéstramela. – Del uno al cinco escogí la cuatro. – Midori Sugiura, veinticuatro años, maestra. – Me da un folder con toda la información que necesito. – Tienes una semana.

Noviembre 15, 2001.

Midori quedó fuera del juego fácilmente, mi misión fue cumplida satisfactoriamente y ahora estoy de nuevo frente a las fotografías, del uno al cuatro…la uno.

-Haruka Suzushiro. Trabajaba para nosotros hace un tiempo, decidió retirarse de la compañía luego de negarse a asesinar a su mejor amiga, se ha escondido por meses sin embargo hace no mucho cometió un mínimo error y tú eres la responsable de acabar con su traición, en esta misión no tenemos a alguien que nos pague, en una misión interna de la corporación, yo te estoy contratando para matarle. – Esto no era sólo una misión podía leer en los ojos de Shin el reto que esta implicaba. – Máximo riesgo, ella esta a tu nivel. Tienes un mes, confío plenamente en ti. – De nuevo me da el folder y salgo de su oficina por fin llegó el momento de enfrentarme a alguien que me exija.

Noviembre 23, 2001.

He estado observando a mi víctima cuidadosamente, parece temerosa de ser encontrada sabe que se ha puesto un arma en la cabeza para jugar ruleta rusa, cambio mi atuendo y apariencia constantemente, hoy me he puesto lentes de contacto oscuros, escondiendo mi cabello bajo una gorra, intentando parecerme lo más posible a un hombre, con una chamarra holgada para esconder…ciertos inconvenientes. Creo que ha funcionado, inclusive algunas personas se han dirigido a mi como si fuera un chico. Y entonces de un momento a otro estoy en el piso con una ya conocida figura sobre mí. Estoy a punto de saludarle cuando recuerdo mi imagen masculina, ella se incorpora e inmediatamente hago lo mismo, me despido de forma rápida y sin hablar encaminándome hacia un lugar seguro, regalo mi gorra a un niño y la chamarra a algún indigente, después de todo tengo dinero suficiente para comprar más ropa.

Noviembre 29, 2001.

Sentada en algún parque a la sombra de un árbol se encuentra Haruka, puedo observarle plenamente sin que ella note mi presencia, aún así parece nerviosa, mira constantemente a su alrededor.

-Hola Nat. - ¿Shizuru? - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lo mismo digo.

-Salí a dar una vuelta jamás me imaginé verte por aquí. – Y menos ahora que estoy en medio de un trabajo.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? He escuchado muy buenas críticas sobre una nueva película de asesinos a sueldo, supongo que te gustará ya que estudias algo parecido. – Mala idea, te lo juro.

-Claro, me encantaría. – Debo aprender a morderme la lengua o ella terminará matándome.

-Pero primero deja te saludo correctamente Nat. – Se acerca a mí depositando un beso muy cerca de mis labios. – Vamos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado¡ ^^

**Amane-chann: **Matar a Reito? Tal vez xD, Perdoname nuevamente si? se que he tardado mucho pero por fin actualize espero que valga la pena.

**natsuki k. de fujino: **Me alegra que te guste y por fin hay un poco de ShizNat xD

**Marcedhampir777:** Yo tambien quería que Shizuru apereciera antes pero solo en ese momento puede incluirla. Espero que te guste este cap y gracias por leer.

**naginat: **Aquio tienes el ShizNat. Gracias por leer.

**Ian.23:** Esa frase simplemente la amo xD Tratare de hacer frases similares cuando haga más fics. xD

**ZeTa:**Espero haberte sorprendido nuevamente, creo que este ha sido el capitulo más largo. Y espero que te haya gustado, a todos ^^

_"Porque sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no sólo es el color del infierno"._

**Si les ha gustado esta nueva entrega dejenmelo saber atraves de un RR.**_  
_


	11. Invierno parte II

**HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE, AQUI TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO CUMPLA TODAS SUS EXPECTATIVAS.**

* * *

Diciembre 4, 2001.

Idear un plan para acabar con la vida de Suzushiro no es nada sencillo, cambia sus rutinas cada día, es obvio que sabe perfectamente cómo se manejan las cosas en este mundo, sabe andarse con cuidado en todo momento, es una lástima tener que acabar con uno de los eslabones más fuertes de la compañía hace unos meses, puedo comprender porque se me ha dado un mes, seguramente ese es la máxima cantidad de tiempo otorgada para llevar a cabo algún trabajo. Cuando observo a esa rubia no aparenta tener ninguna de las habilidades que yo poseo sin embargo espero con ansias el momento de enfrentarme a ella porque eso es seguro deseo enfrentarme a ella frente a frente, sin trucos sucios ni disparos desde lejos, quiero medir mis capacidades contra alguien fuerte, después de todo me ayudará como entrenamiento extra cuando llegue el turno de luchar por mi libertad contra Shin Kanzaki. Ya sé donde vive Haruka y su pequeño apartamento será el lugar del combate, vive en el último piso y en el apartamento inferior no habita nadie, otro grave error ya que de esta manera ella no podrá ser escuchada si se decide a gritar, una vez más mi firma no será la misma, sólo llevare conmigo la daga y mis manos, si algo se presenta de forma inesperada confío en podérmelas arreglar, aunque sea una ex empleada de la compañía es hora de mostrarme a mi misma de lo que soy capaz y poner de una vez una advertencia sobre ello.

Diciembre 7, 2001.

Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru. Simplemente se ha convertido en un problema, ya es suficientemente difícil intentar poner las manos sobre la rubia gritona como para distraerme constantemente con la mirada de la castaña pero yo tuve la culpa al aceptar esa invitación al cine, jamás imaginé que estar en una sala viendo una película comiendo palomitas fuera una tortura hasta ese día, desde el inicio supe que todo iría mal, desde que sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla presentí que algo iba a cambiar dentro de mí. Parece increíble que mi plan de ser siempre fría se pueda ir escaleras abajo por causa de una persona como ella. Y aquí está otra vez la sonrisa idiota en mi rostro, la que he intentado borrar desde ese día sin ningún éxito, Mai me ha preguntado por eso incontables veces pero no le he contestado y eso se debe a que ni siquiera puedo contestarme a mí misma, ¿es amor? ¿Atracción? Sólo estoy segura de que nunca antes en mi vida había sentido algo similar y me odiaba por permitirme sentir esto, ella ni siquiera debería conocerme, no debería haber hablado con ella más de una vez y por supuesto no debería haber aceptado aquella invitación para salir otro día, mucho menos ofrecerme a recogerla en su casa, tampoco planear la "cita" para el mismo día en el cual había planeado acabar con Suzushiro, debería haber pospuesto esa cita un poco sin embargo algo dentro de mí no quería dejar a un lado a la ojirubí y la otra sabía que no podría atrasar más mis deberes, el tiempo corría lentamente, sería el fin de otra vida pero eso ya no me importaba una voz que ya no era mi consciencia solamente gritaba: ¡Muerte! Esta vez en mí cara apareció no una sonrisa idiota sino una fría y llena de maldad, asesinar a alguien significa tener poder sobre la vida; el poder me gusta.

Diciembre 11, 2001.

He recurrido nuevamente a la apariencia masculina, esta vez con un objetivo mucho más profundo que observar, de ninguna manera voy a darle una pista a la policía sobre mí, he escuchado en las noticias sobre mis crímenes pero no se les ha pasado por la cabeza unirlos y es que de hecho nada puede relacionarlos, diferentes formas de morir, diferentes empleos, diferentes amigos, la misma asesina. Resulta divertido andar en motocicleta pasando junto a policías que te saludan sin saber que eres tú a quien buscan y por quien están haciendo todas esas preguntas a la gente intentando averiguar algo, por más mínimo que sea, sobre ti. A lo lejos diviso aquella cabellera rubia, me acerco por el lado contrario de a dónde se dirige, camino con la vista gacha al igual que ella y entonces se produce lo que había estado esperando, el choque.

-Lo siento. – Me disculpo rápidamente y me dirijo hacia un lugar fuera de su vista ya tengo lo que necesito, las llaves de su departamento se encuentran en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, no forzaré la puerta el punto será devolverle las llaves cuando les haya sacado copia, se a donde se dirige ahora y podré encontrarla cuando llegue el momento. Me alejo un poco del lugar pero no demasiado sólo lo necesario para no levantar sospechas, pronto encuentro un cerrajero y entonces regreso a donde debe estar ahora, el supermercado. Ya con mi apariencia real nuevamente produzco un choque dejando caer las llaves disimuladamente, las recojo del suelo rápidamente.

-Toma se te cayeron tus llaves. – Le extiendo el pequeño llavero y lentamente lo toma entre sus dedos.

Diciembre 12, 2001.

Este día será el definitivo para acabar con Suzushiro pero antes hay algo más importante que ella de apellido Fujino, tengo una cita con ella y es por eso que sin darme cuenta de cómo ha transcurrido el tiempo estoy en camino a el lugar donde quedamos de vernos, espero tener tiempo de regresar a "casa" para recoger mis armas puesto que en este momento no llevo ninguna conmigo. El lugar a donde vamos luego de recogerla es un restaurante bastante fino y la castaña parece conocerlo bastante bien, en cierto momento en el que me he decido ir al tocador me acerco lentamente a ella por atrás en un intento por asustarla pero fracaso cuando un mesero se atraviesa en mi camino haciendo que por poco ambos caigamos sobre cierta ojirubí.

-Ara, ¿acaso Nat intentaba asustarme? – Suelta una pequeña risa y siento mis mejillas arder de vergüenza ¿cómo es posible que con tan simples palabras pudiese causarme un sonrojo tan grande? El tiempo a su lado pasa demasiado rápido y lamentablemente nunca es suficiente el que paso en su compañía, ahora es tiempo de regresar ya que no puedo retrasar más mi trabajo, intento despedirme de ella un par de veces pero las palabras se rehúsan a salir de mis labios, tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para hablar.

-¿Acaso no te gusta estar conmigo? – Su voz mostraba un dolor fingido…hasta cierto punto, sus ojos no podían mentirme, realmente no quería que me fuera y yo realmente no quería irme pero era necesario aunque podía quedarme con ella una hora más, arriesgando la operación pero tal vez valdría la pena. Shizuru me lleva hasta una tienda francesa, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que se venda ahí, al parecer, todo está lleno de barriles y botellas de vino, tinto ó blanco, espumoso ó seco.

-Debo comprar un buen vino a petición de mi padre, quiere comprarlo desde ahora para Navidad, tal vez puedas acompañarnos ese día, claro si no tienes que ir con tu familia. – Le sonrío sin atreverme a contestar. Ya con el vino comprado caminamos lentamente por la acera viendo como el cielo comienza a llenarse de matices rojos y anaranjados como preámbulo del crepúsculo, pronto el día se irá dejándole paso a la noche al igual que Nat debe desaparecer convirtiéndose en K. Al pasar por un puesto normal de revistas mi vista queda fija en una de motocicletas, una que anteriormente no hubiese podido costear con el dinero que me daba mi madre así que no me lo pienso dos veces antes de comprarla.

- Sabes Nat…a veces me preocupa que andes en algo tan peligroso como una moto.

-No son peligrosas. – Mi voz suena demasiado infantil como si fuera una niña tratando de convencer a su madre de dejarle tener un león como mascota. – Se que el número de muertos por accidente de moto es un uno por ciento menor al de muertos por accidente automovilístico. – Leo el reproche en sus ojos pero parece darse por vencida, sé que mi argumento no fue muy bueno pero era lo único que podía decirle. Veo por décima vez el reloj que llevo en la muñeca en la última media hora.

-Debes irte ¿no?

-Sí, debo hacer algo importante pero espero verte pronto. – Me despido de ella con un beso en la mejilla y algo dentro de mí da un gran vuelco, como si tuviera una bestia gigante en el estómago intentando salir.

-Ahora que lo pienso no tengo como localizarte. – Eso es bueno.

-Es que no tengo como ser localizada pero dame tu teléfono e intentaré llamarte de algún lado ¿te parece? – Asiente con la cabeza y escribe rápidamente su número en una pequeña tarjeta que lleva en el bolso. Sin más comienzo mi camino hacia la casa de Haruka, las luces de la calle comienzan a encenderse cuando llego a su apartamento, las escaleras están vacías y sé que ella aún no está en casa, abro las dos cerraduras y me interno en la oscuridad, una de las ventanas está abierta y por ahí pasa un poco de luz, la suficiente para acomodarme en un pequeño sillón al fondo de la habitación principal, sobre la mesilla de al lado se encuentra una copa de vino a medio tomar junto a esta una botella que resulta ser del mismo vino que Shizuru me había mostrado hace unos minutos, no hay muchas armas que puedan servir para mi cometido y es entonces cuando recuerdo la revista, la doblo de tal manera que sea un arma mortal*, la oscuridad me cubre totalmente con su manto negro, luego de quince minutos aproximadamente escucho que la puerta cede lentamente dándole paso a una cabellera rubia, sin mirar lo que está a su alrededor cierra con llave ambas chapas para después colocar la cadena, cierra también la ventana bloqueando la entrada del aire frío en su departamento, sin saberlo se ha cortado toda vía de escape, cierra la cortina evitándome cualquier otro inconveniente y finalmente ha llegado la hora de actuar, enciendo la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, ella voltea lentamente al escuchar el débil sonido.

-Buenas noches, Suzushiro- san. – Le muestro una de mis más malévolas sonrisas pero desafortunadamente ya no puedo fingirlas puesto que ese tipo de gesto en K es natural.

-¿Quién eres? – Sus ojos se han abierto desmesuradamente siendo presa del pánico, su frente comienza a perlarse de sudor, ha perdido todo el color.

-Mi nombre es K, es un placer conocerle pero le aseguro que usted se arrepentirá de conocerme. – Me levanto aún con la copa en la mano. – Bebe mejor vino del que puede costear. – Lo dejo en el mismo sitio donde lo encontré y lentamente me acerco a ella, intenta retroceder pero la pared se lo impide, con un rápido movimiento coge un abrecartas e intenta hacerme un corte en la cara el cual logro esquivar por sólo un par de milímetros, ha corrido al otro lado de la habitación pero en el camino el arma se le ha caído, esta tan absorta viendo el arma en el piso que no se percata del momento en el cual acorto la distancia, sólo es un golpe con la revista en la garganta lo que rompe su tráquea impidiéndole respirar además la fuerza del golpe la hace caer hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza de tal manera que justifique la fractura que le causé y por si fuera poco el objeto con el cual se golpeo es la mesilla donde estaba la copa y botella de vino, ambas cayeron cuando se produjo el contacto así que cuando Haruka cayó al piso con un golpe seco varios pedazos de vidrio se le incrustaron haciendo una escena demasiado grotesca, no había sido nada fino ni elegante pero si efectivo, salí del lugar sabiendo que dentro de ese departamento no había nada que pudiera inculparme.

Diciembre 16, 2001.

Es hoy cuando vuelvo a ver a la castaña, apenas descubrieron el cuerpo de Haruka y si la escena que vi cuando la deje era grotesca las imágenes en el periódico y televisión eran simplemente horribles, estábamos en la casa de la castaña, más bien en la mansión Fujino, por primera vez veía una casa tan hermosa como esa, digna en su totalidad de un ángel como ella, en sus manos tenía el periódico del día, en primera plana mi trabajo y precisamente esa era la noticia que la ojirubí leía tan ávidamente haciéndome sentir totalmente incómoda aunque no lo pareciese.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – Soltó el periódico de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede? – Intento aparentar una inmensa curiosidad que al parecer funciona.

-La muerte de esa mujer la catalogan como muerte accidental, puedo jurarte que no fue así, se bien que Haruka Suzushiro era parte de una gran compañía de asesinos y sé muy bien porque renunció a ella así que algo me dice que alguien la asesino pero me cuesta creer que sea un trabajo tan perfecto, - Por un momento me sentí alagada por ese comentario. – Aunque su trabajo es poco estilizado. – Lo sé.

-¿Cómo es que dieron con el cuerpo?

-Cuando el casero subió por la renta, Suzushiro siempre había sido puntual y esto preocupó al hombre quien abrió la puerta inmediatamente encontrando el cuerpo.

-No pudo haber sido mejor. – Fue un pequeño susurro que espero ella no haya escuchado.

-Vamos, salgamos a dar una vuelta no quiero romperme la cabeza intentando descubrir algo que los policías no pueden, ellos tienen más oportunidad de saberlo que cualquier otra persona ¿no lo crees? – No lo creo.

Diciembre 20, 2001.

A quedado establecido que pasaré la navidad con Shizuru, su padre, Reito y la madre de este último, me gustaría más que los Kanzaki no estuvieran pero no se puede tener todo en la vida y eso siempre lo he tenido claro, mientras tanto K ya tiene otra misión Akira Okuzaki, es un nombre que Nat conoce perfectamente, la chica que oculta su verdadera identidad tras una apariencia masculina, va en su antiguo colegio, no será nada difícil acabar con ella porque aunque es hábil en las artes marciales no podrá hacer nada contra un disparo.

Diciembre 22, 2001.

Se ha metido en una calle oscura, es un atajo a su casa, probablemente podrá defenderse de cualquier indigente que intente arrebatarle el bolso de la escuela pero siendo una mujer de la misma edad a la que ella conoce de ninguna manera sospecharía que esa persona sea la que acabe con su vida, esta vez necesito testigos, cuantos más vagabundos haya será mejor porque nuevamente he cambiado mi apariencia, dejándola en la de una mujer y mi rostro al descubierto solo he cambiado el color del cabello y su longitud gracias a una peluca de ninguna manera cortaría mi cabello, me protejo de cierta manera en las sombras pero la luz que cae sobre mi es suficiente para que los testigos den una descripción falsa de mí. Ella pasa a mi lado y cuando hemos cambiado de lugar sólo hago un disparo acallado por un silenciador, mi tiro es efectivo, recojo el casquillo y lo guardo en una pequeña bolsa para dárselo de recuerdo a mi maestro.

Diciembre 24, 2001.

Por primera vez en muchos años estoy viviendo una navidad como esta, puedo olvidarme de K por un momento y es algo común al estar junto a Shizuru, el que parece estárselo pasando realmente mal es Reito se que ha notado el interés de la castaña en mí y el mío en ella, puedo sentir cuando nos mira alternadamente intentando comprender lo que pasa, parece molesto porque una completa extraña como yo haya conseguido una sonrisa verdadera de la ojirubí, puedo notar el cambio cuando me mira a mí y cuando se dirige al pelinegro sin embargo hay algo muy extraño en el ambiente familiar de la casa ya que el padre de Shizuru está completamente enamorado de la madre de Reito, este último está enamorado de su amiga de la infancia y algo me dice que ella lo sabe, si bien por ahora parece no prestarle atención se que lo nuestro no puede ir más lejos de la amistad, en este momento ya corre suficiente peligro como para arriesgarla aún más, me preocupa que en algún momento ya sea cercano o lejano pueda fijarse en él, serían la familia perfecta ante la sociedad, debo admitir que se ven bien juntos pero eso no evita que dentro de mí nazca un nuevo sentimiento, desde que conocí a mi ángel de ojos rojos he descubierto más cosas que en toda mi vida, primero una inmensa curiosidad, luego comprendí el significado de la amistad, mayor de la que Mai puede darme porque en menos tiempo Shizuru sabe un poco más de mí, no de K, no de Nat sino de la persona que fui hace poco más de un año, ella conoce las tontas e infantiles reacciones de Natsuki Kuga. Ahora creo firmemente estar experimentando el amor y a consecuencia de eso los celos, yo celosa de la existencia de un Kanzaki, deseando tener lo que él posee. La pequeña reunión parece ir bien cuando llega el momento de hacer un brindis para lo cual el señor Fujino trae la botella que Shizuru compró hace días, cuando el primer sorbo toca mis labios puedo percibir el sabor, dulce. El color de la sustancia no es completamente rojo y una vez más una mirada llega a mi mente, los ojos de la persona que está sentada a mi lado, mi vista se fija en sus labios, por un instante me embarga el deseo de probarlos para cerciorarme de que tengan un dulce sabor también, puedo sentir la mirada del pelinegro sobre nosotras, sobre mí; carraspea intentando llamar mi atención sin embargo lo ignoro deliberadamente, mi atención la tiene capturada ella y nada en el mundo la va a desviar.

-Shizuru ven un momento, necesito tu ayuda. – Excepto que Yenai Kanzaki le llame, sigo sus pasos hasta que desaparece tras una puerta, el señor Fujino ha salido por un instante a buscar algo de último momento de manera que sólo queda el hijo de Shin y yo.

-¿Qué pretendes al estar aquí? – Volteó hacia él con una mirada indiferente, me sorprendo un poco al notar en sus ojos el odio profundo que me tiene, no es suficiente para mostrar la sorpresa en mi rostro y no puedo evitar que K se apodere de mí con una sonrisa fría, cruel, retándolo con la mirada.

- No sé a qué te refieres Reito. Estoy aquí sin pretender nada más que pasármelo bien, Shizuru es una gran persona y disfruto mucho de su compañía. – Sus mejillas comienzan a teñirse de rojo por la furia.

-Ella es mía ¿entiendes? No dejaré que me la quite una persona como tú. – Su tono es despectivo pero con eso no me asustaría ni en mil años, después de perderle el miedo a su padre él no es nada.

-Calma muchacho, hablas de Shizuru como si fuera un objeto que pueda ser de tu propiedad, es una persona, Kanzaki. ¿Acaso no soportas un poco de competencia? – Mis palabras llevan mucho más veneno que las suyas, abre la boca intentando refutarme pero la castaña entra a la sala y tiene que cerrarla de nuevo. – Así te ves mejor Reito. Calladito. – Es un susurro en su oído para que solamente él pueda escucharlo y no puedo sentirme mejor de verlo furioso sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Todo bien? – Mi sonrisa aumenta de tamaño al escuchar a Reito decir "si, todo bien" entre dientes. Pronto el señor Fujino regresa con un regalo para su hija, un regalo envuelto en brillante papel rojo, parece una caja enorme, supongo que al tener tanto dinero querrán darle lo mejor a Shizuru, de pronto se escucha un sonido extraño y comprendo inmediatamente cual es el regalo, un perro. Cuando la caja es abierta y el pequeño animal sale dando pequeños saltitos mientras mueve la cola corriendo en dirección a la castaña no puedo evitar que los recuerdos lleguen hasta mí, Dhuran me hizo feliz durante muchos años, vuelvo a ser sólo Natsuki por un instante, si ella quisiera podría decir que K es una gran mentira al igual que Nat.

-Debo salir un instante. – Debo despejar mi mente, concentrarme en lo que debo ser no en lo que deseo. Siento la mirada alegre del menor de los Kanzaki mientras los demás me miran con un poco de preocupación, camino con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el viento en la cara para luego sentarme bajo un árbol, respiro profundo varias veces hasta calmarme, guardando mis recuerdos en la profundidad de mi mente, siento una lengua traviesa sobre mi mano, volteo para encontrarme a una enorme bestia de veinte centímetros, tomo al cachorro entre mis manos subiéndolo a mi regazo. – No deberías estar aquí, eres un regalo para Shizuru seguramente te estará buscando. – Agacha las orejas sintiéndose regañado.

-En realidad te buscaba a ti. – Ella se sienta a mi lado. – Aunque tú no seas mi regalo. – Siento mis mejillas arder. – Te vi hablando con Reito ¿puedo saber de qué?

-Nada importante, solamente se encargó de dejarme en claro cuánto te ama. – Mi tono se ha vuelto frío.

-Debí imaginarlo, él no entiende que no me interesa en ese sentido, sólo quiero su amistad.

- Pero lo quieres ¿no es así?

-Claro, moriría si algo le pasa después de todo somos amigos desde la infancia, cuando pasas tanto tiempo junto a alguien siempre temerás perderlo, eso es lo que me pasa con él, si pudiera saber el nombre de la persona que le hizo daño le odiaría y si estuviera en mi, le mataría con mis propias manos.

-¡Shizuru! – La voz del pelinegro llega hasta nosotras y pronto le sigue su cabeza. – Aquí estás, ya me había preocupado, ¿por qué desapareciste así? Pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Tranquilo, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire. – Él sabía perfectamente que ella estaba conmigo pero ni siquiera me molesto en seguir su juego, sé cuanto cariño le tiene la castaña y hasta donde llega.

-¿No deberías pasar la navidad con tú familia? – La pregunta del pelinegro fue tan repentina que ni siquiera puedo aparentar, me detengo en seco con deseos de gritarle que su padre es el culpable de quitarme todo pero lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme callada, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, doy media vuelta.

-Tienes razón, debo irme. – Comienzo a caminar con la cabeza gacha, no puedo permitirme sucumbir ante el creciente dolor en mi pecho, respirar duele, mis ojos arden de contener el llanto, mi cuerpo está lleno de sufrimiento e impotencia, una mano cálida toma mi brazo, volteo para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos rojos, ya no puedo contener más mi llanto, K jamás haría algo tan estúpido como eso pero ella no está en compañía de Shizuru, con ella sólo existo yo. Me abraza intentando consolarme.

-No te vayas. – No puedo quedarme ahí, en estos momentos no tengo armas para defenderme.

-Lo siento. – Me separo de ella caminando rápidamente hasta donde he dejado la moto.

-¡Déjala ir! – Puedo imaginar la escena al escuchar esas palabras, Shizuru ha intentado seguirme pero él se lo ha impedido, hay un ruido extraño, no me toma más de un segundo descifrar que ha sido una bofetada, los pasos de la castaña se han vuelto rápidos, no puedo encender la moto, mi mente esta tan nublada que ni siquiera puedo encenderla, es demasiado tarde para intentar huir ella ya se encuentra a mi lado y por primera vez desearía que hubiese escuchado al moreno, me tentaba a decirle todo, así mi vida sería sencilla.

-Shizuru. – Pierdo por un instante el equilibrio ladeándome junto a la moto hacia donde está ella, nuestros labios se tocan por un instante, al final el sabor de sus labios resulto más suave y dulce que el del vino. – Debo irme…ahora. – Ella no contesta, arranco y me voy sin voltear, sé bien a donde voy, el cementerio está cerca, por primera vez visitaré a mi madre fallecida, ahora es cuando quisiera estar en casa, las pocas veces en que ella se encontraba en casa pasábamos momentos buenos aunque alguna que otra vez terminábamos la velada peleando. Me sumerjo en un mar de nombres tatuados sobre blancas lápidas de mármol, me detengo al encontrar el nombre de mi madre sobre una, me hinco leyendo su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que el dolor sale totalmente, realmente sólo he llorado una vez por su muerte, he llorado de impotencia al verme sin salida de una vida que no desee, he llorado por verme envuelta en un mundo que no es el mío, por perder mi vida, por encontrarme totalmente perdida en un sentimiento de odio, tal vez he llorado incluso de miedo pero únicamente en los brazos de cierta castaña he podido liberar mi más grande dolor, viendo una fría lápida, su cuerpo debe estar frío bajo la tierra pero su alma debería estar en algún otro lado, quizá en un lugar silencioso con hermosos paisajes frente a sus ojos, recuerdo como le molestaba que pusiera metal a todo volumen, según ella perturbaba la energía de la casa pero no podía evitarlo, ese tipo de música refleja mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos, un remolino incansable de tantas cosas que golpean a cada instante mi mente y mi corazón. Me recuesto sobre la placa fría imaginando ser una niña pequeña esperando a su madre en la cama para escuchar una historia antes de dormir, una historia que jamás será contada. La lluvia cae de un momento a otro sin importarme, no quiero volver con ellos, no quiero ser K, tampoco puedo ser Nat, solamente quiero ser una sombra que se pierda en la inmensidad del mundo. – Es injusto que lo único que quiero con toda el alma, la única persona a la que realmente puedo amar sólo pueda ser del hijo de Shin, mi felicidad está en ella, madre pero quien puede protegerla de todo es Reito yo ni siquiera puedo protegerla de mi misma. Debo dejarla ir.

Diciembre 31, 2001.

No puedo esperar ni un minuto más para tener otra misión, mi mente sigue llena de odio hacia los Kanzaki y necesito elegir una de las fotografías, en la "compañía" parece haber una gran fiesta sin embargo sobre una mesa aún reposan tranquilamente dos fotos, no sé quiénes son y tampoco es que me interese demasiado, mi maestro parece pasárselo bien jugando a las cartas con algunos otros pero de vez en cuando me presta atención, me aburro demasiado, no quiero ir con Shizuru, aunque mi cuerpo me grita que corra a su lado, mi mente se rehúsa a hacerlo, sin más me dirijo a la mesa y tomo una de las fotos sin importarme demasiado, la observo durante unos segundos para reconocer su rostro cuando empiece la misión.

-Miyu Greer. – Ni siquiera volteó a ver al pelinegro. – Maestra de ninjutsu, veo que estás ansiosa desde hace días, tanto que no puedes esperar a que se acabe el año.

-Sólo quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mí maestro. – Mi voz carece de emoción alguna.

-Créeme que lo estoy. – Me entrega el ya acostumbrado folder, leo la dirección del lugar en dónde imparte clases, cierro el folder de nuevo y lo dejo sobre la mesa, subo a la sala donde se encuentran las armas, esta vez no ocuparé mi daga, ni tampoco la pistola, ni siquiera me molestaré en cambiar mi apariencia, si llego a ir a la cárcel no me importará. De todas las armas diferentes que se alzan ante mí, tomo una katana, salgo de la mansión para dirigirme al dojo, al llegar espero pacientemente a que acaben las clases para luego introducirme silenciosamente, cuando la chica voltea parece no prestarme mucha atención.

-Disculpa pero las clases ya acabaron. – No comprende porque estoy ahí. Desenvaino la katana y no es hasta ese momento donde parece ponerme atención, ella también toma su espada, intenta hacerme un corte pero logro defenderme, vuelve a atacar pero es demasiado tarde porque ya se encuentra atravesada. Observo su cuerpo inerte por unos segundos, una verdadera batalla samurái, sólo dos ataques, una persona muerta. Regresó a la mansión donde mi maestro sigue jugando, desenvaino nuevamente la espada y la dejo sobre la mesa, aún está manchada de sangre y eso es lo que quiero que vea.

-Estoy realmente impresionado. – Camino a mi habitación siendo interrumpido mi camino por Mai.

-Lo has logrado más rápido de lo que alguna vez pudiera haber imaginado. – Sin necesidad de explicaciones comprendo lo que intenta decirme, he generado los suficientes ingresos a la compañía para vengarme.

Enero 3, 2001.

Mi mente, cuerpo y alma se han relajado un poco luego de saber que por fin ha llegado la hora de completar mi venganza, he esperado tanto tiempo, muchos dicen que la venganza envenena el alma pero yo creo que simplemente es un plato que debe servirse en frío. Un año cuatro meses, parece ser suficiente para enfriar cualquier plato sin embargo hay una duda dentro de mí, me gusta matar a las personas de forma fría y sin sentimiento alguno, mi consciencia ha desaparecido sumiéndome en una completa oscuridad donde por momentos se enciende una pequeña llama, quiero acercarme a ella pero mi corazón es demasiado frio por lo cual temo apagarla si me acerco demasiado. Cuando acabe con Shin no se qué sucederá después, ya no puedo ser libre, fue una vaga idea creer que acabando con una vida recuperaría la mía, Natsuki Kuga desapareció y ahora no quedan vestigios de su existencia. No puedo regresar al colegio como si nada hubiese pasado, no puedo estar junto a Shizuru siendo una mentira, lo único que podría hacer sería salir de Japón. K se ha adueñado completamente de mí y no hay nada que me haga querer separarme de ella por el momento, así que tal vez posponga mi venganza un poco, hasta que tome una decisión sobre el futuro.

Enero 8, 2002.

Ha caído la noche sobre Japón, hace tiempo no veo a Shizuru, me acostumbré demasiado a su compañía aunque fuere solo por unos minutos, ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, hasta sus bromas que me hacen sonrojar como si fuera un tomate, es difícil mantenerme de esta forma, ella se convirtió en mi única luz, no quería vivir en un mundo completamente oscuro sin embargo si debo pasar por eso lo haré. Regreso a la mansión para abrir por fin esa última foto, creo haber terminado con la misión más importante y no hay ninguna que pueda resultar más complicada. Mi maestro sostiene esa última imagen entre sus dedos y parece estar ausente mientras la contempla, me acercó sigilosamente, sólo cuando me acerco lo suficiente alza la mirada hacia mí, sonríe de lado pero no es una sonrisa cruel lo que se forma, me mira como si estuviera cansado o tal vez triste sin embargo ese pensamiento se esfuma al recordar todas las veces que lo he visto ser cruel.

-Aún no te la daré. – Coloca sobre la mesa la fotografía boca abajo sin darme una sola oportunidad.

-¿Considera que aún no estoy lista para afrontarla? – Niega con la cabeza.

-No es eso, me has demostrado tantas veces tener la capacidad para acabar con cualquiera que se ponga frente a ti, ese no es el problema sino que hay que arreglar algunos términos del contrato antes de que realicemos el trabajo, no queremos dar nuestros servicios sin recibir nada a cambio. – Asiento con la cabeza para luego salir tanto de su oficina como de la mansión, me dejo llevar por mis pies sin darme cuenta de a donde me dirijo, cuando observo la fachada que se encuentra frente a mí, me percato de que aunque no quiera siempre regresaré a ella, algunas luces están prendidas, me pregunto si en alguna de las habitaciones estará ella, tal vez duerma, tal vez sea mejor regresar mañana.

Enero 12, 2002.

No entiendo cómo puedo soportar la presión de no ir corriendo a casa de Shizuru, no puedo evitar extrañarla, sé que estar juntas es malo pero es doloroso mantenerme fuera de su vida, mis pies me llevan nuevamente hasta su casa, he pasado incontables veces a media noche por esa calle, sólo mirando, imaginándola mientras duerme, esta vez no es tan tarde y debo decirle que nuestra amistad no puede continuar, necesito hacerle creer que no quiero verla nunca más, no digo que hacerlo sea fácil pero después podré seguir con mi vida sabiendo que ella me odia. Es aproximadamente la una de la tarde cuando estaciono la moto frente a su casa sin embargo no tengo tiempo para bajarme de la moto cuando la veo salir, había olvidado porque creo que es un ángel, ella me observa detenidamente por unos segundos, no puedo moverme, no me he quitado el casco pero no importa, sabe perfectamente quien soy pero no el motivo de mi visita, de forma inesperada corre hasta mí, se lanza a mis brazos y apenas puedo mantener el equilibrio, me quita el casco impacientemente.

-¿Por qué desapareciste así? –Sé lo que tengo que decirle pero las palabras se niegan a salir. - ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo malo! Con esa serie misteriosa de asesinatos no sabía bien que pensar. ¿Por qué no viniste? ¿Por qué no me llamaste Nat? – No puedo hacerlo, no puedo alejarme de la persona a la que amo.

-Lo siento. – Agacho la cabeza como una niña regañada. – No quería que te preocuparas, salí de la ciudad y no pude marcarte, desde ese día he pensado mucho en ti. – Parece sorprendida, yo también lo estoy al escucharme decir palabras tan engañosas y verdaderas a la vez, desearía poder decirle todo sin embargo hay cosas que debo ocultar, debo mentir para protegerla.

- Yo también Nat. – Por fin me da espacio para bajarme del vehículo, toma mi mano conduciéndome al interior de la casa, tengo que inventar tantas cosas nuevamente para cubrir mi alejamiento, en cierto momento decide ir por una taza de té, hemos charlado durante varias horas, cierro los ojos por un segundo escuchando sus pasos en la cocina, el sonido del agua cuando empieza a hervir, escucho unos pasos distintos a los de la castaña e intento averiguar de quien son, en Navidad estaban todos los sirvientes de la familia Fujino, podía escuchar las pisadas de cada uno sabiendo quien era quien luego de unos cuantos minutos pero estos pasos no eran de las doncellas o jóvenes trabajadores de la mansión, eran unos pasos más familiares pero no por eso más queridos, Reito se acercaba rápidamente deteniéndose un segundo, espero tenga un poco de inteligencia y no entre porque de algo estoy segura: no seré nada cordial con él. La castaña regresa ya con las tazas servidas en una bandeja, entonces una idea pasa por mi mente y me pregunto si Natsuki lo haría; nunca, ¿Nat? Tal vez. K simplemente lo hará.

-¿Todo bien? – Creo que ha notado el cambio en mi expresión, mi sonrisa tiene algo de maldad que sin embargo no va dirigida a ella, me levanto del sillón para acercarme a ella.

-Sólo pensaba en algo muy importante. – Es casi un susurro pero suficientemente alto para que lo alcance a escuchar claramente. Reito se aproxima, debo apresurarme también.

- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante? – Es mi imaginación o ¿se ha puesto nerviosa?

-Yo olvidé darte tu regalo de Navidad, Shizuru. – Me acerco más a ella, colocando mis manos en su cintura, puedo sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, veo sus ojos por un instante sin detenerme a descifrarlos, sé lo que pasará y todas las partes de mi ser lo anhelan, corto la distancia que queda y la beso. Reito abre la puerta justo en ese momento, a pesar de ser ese mi plan inicial creo que mi cuerpo me ordenaba hacerlo, al parecer no nos importa que él mire, es un beso tan esperado y simplemente no pensamos hacer que dure tan poco, es dulce, suave, cálido, no es desesperado al fin y al cabo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? – Sí, parece que no entiende. - ¿Qué le hiciste? – Me mira con furia.

-¡Reito! Ella no me hizo absolutamente nada. – Vaya, esa mirada rubí ha cambiado, si me la dirigiera a mí seguramente saldría huyendo del lugar, no es competencia para la de Kanzaki junior.

-¡Pero te estaba besando!

-Para besarse se necesitan dos. – Quisiera reírme en la cara del pobre.

-¡Ni siquiera la conoces como a mí! ¿Por qué nunca me has besado sabiendo que te amo? – De acuerdo, comienza a ser una escena patética, tomo un sorbe de té.

-Es bueno no conocerla, así puedo descubrir poco a poco todo, sería demasiado aburrido estar en una relación contigo, nos conocemos tanto que ni siquiera podríamos hablar de algo interesante en una cita. – El té es simplemente una delicia. – Además no podría estar con alguien a quien no amo y estoy enamorada de Nat. – Casi escupo el té de la impresión sin embargo logro pasármelo pero no sin antes provocarme un ataque de tos, jamás hubiera imaginado que ella sentiría lo mismo por mí aunque debí imaginarlo. Nada puede hacerme más feliz. Ahora sólo puedo verla a ella mientras ella me mira a mí y todo desaparece.

Enero 20, 2002.

Pocas veces me paso por la compañía en estos últimos días, me siento como una persona normal en una relación completamente normal, llevando una vida normal, lo bueno de ser asesina es que nadie te pregunta en donde has pasado las dos noches anteriores o que has estado haciendo, mi maestro aún se rehúsa a darme esa misión final, tal vez después de todo enfrentarlo sea la clave para poder estar al lado de mi castaña, Mai ha notado el cambio porque es obvio a todas luces así que no lo he dudado por mucho tiempo antes de contárselo, parece entenderme y ayer me dijo que me parezco un poco más a la chica que llego a ese lugar. Espero pronto poder presentársela aunque Mai no sabe que Shizuru me dice Nat y por supuesto Shizuru no sabe de la existencia de K, algún día me meteré en un lío, supongo que mi salida será decirle mi nombre a Mai, es mi amiga y me ha demostrado cuanto puede apoyarme, ella confió en mí desde el principio.

Enero 27, 2001.

Al parecer todo se ha arreglado con los contratistas de mi último trabajo y hoy será el día en el cual se me revele la identidad de ese objetivo, mi maestro está en su despacho cuando llamo a la puerta, extrañamente no dice palabra alguna sino que abre la puerta personalmente, me indica con la cabeza que entre y así lo hago, me siento frente a su escritorio aguardando que el tome su lugar.

-Me has dejado sorprendido incontables veces K, puedo decirte sin temor a equivocarme que eres la mejor asesina que esta compañía haya creado y dudo que encontremos a alguien igual en muchos años, desde ese día tus habilidades me sorprendieron siendo comparables al carbón, ahora que están pulidas son simplemente increíbles y sé que podrás afrontar una misión más como algo natural porque aceptémoslo, siempre deseaste muy dentro de ti matar a alguien sólo para ver como se sentía, porque estoy seguro de que desde niña tuviste una mórbida curiosidad por los crímenes que salían en los periódicos, en la televisión y era normal, todos tienen un lado oscuro pero son pocos los que se atreven a convertirlo en realidad. ¿Estás preparada para afrontar esta misión? Cuando la hayas concluido el periodo de prueba terminará también.

- Estoy lista, maestro. – El tiene razón, cuando supe que mi padre nos había abandonado imaginé tantas veces asesinarlo de mil formas distintas, desde la primera vez que mi su trabajo me asombré.

-Entonces aquí vamos. – Toma la foto poniéndola frente a él sin dejarme ver el frente aún. – Él es Kanzaki Reito. – Contuve la respiración por unos instantes, me dejaría matar a su hijo, comprendo tantas cosas, esta podría ser la venganza perfecta para los Kanzaki. – Tomo el folder. – Confío en ti. – Sólo pienso "por fin en mis manos Reito" y una sonrisa escapa de mis labios.

* * *

**Izanagi87:** Espero haber cumplido con la descripción de la muerte de Haruka. ^^ Espero haberte emocionado con este capitulo también. ^^

**ZeTa:** ¿Se cumplieron tus presentimientos? Sinceramente espero que no porque eso hace que las cosas siempre den un giro que uno jamás espera y asi puedo mantenerlos "al filo del asiento " xD.

**Natshiro:** Siento que mis capitulos sean cortos siempre me cuesta hacerlos mas largos pero poco a poco lo intento. Gracias por leer.

**Natsuki K. de Fujino: **Si, es una mera casualidad. ^^ Todo cambiará a partir de ahora porque no todo será miel sobre hojuelas pronto habrá mas drama xD pero no demasiado sólo lo suficiente para que su amor valga el sufrimiento.

**nh1021:** Tal vez ahora la cara de Nat ya no este tan roja xD.

**Marcedhampir777:** ¿Recuerdan el "las cosas no son como parecen"? Eso se aplica totalmente a esta historia. ^^

**Amane-chann:** Por fin llegó el momento que tanto deseabas xD. Espero te haya gustado esta entrega.

**jessi:** Lamento tardar tanto, intentaré ya no hacerlo más U_U

**natsuki18:** Aquí tienes más xD Espero que te guste.

**Ian.23:**Si mate a Midori, necesitaba hacerlo U_U Y ahora el ShizNat se destapa aunque un poco rápido lo sé pero repito será porque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas xD.

* * *

**SI LES HA GUSTADO ESTE CAP POR FAVOR DEJENMELO SABER EN UN RR.**

**NOS VEREMOS PRONTO¡**

_"Porque sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no es sólo el color del infierno"._


	12. Bésame

**Hola a todos nuevamente traigo cap. espero no haber tardado tanto y si fue así espero compensarlo con este capitulo, dentro de todos este ha sido uno de los que mas he disfrutado escribir y espero que ustedes disfruten leer.**

* * *

Febrero 2, 2002.

Antes me preguntaba como las polillas podían viajar durante horas, vagando en la oscuridad, buscando una fuente de luz y calor por más mínima que fuera para al encontrarla sacrificar sus vidas dejando que el fuego consumiera sus alas, su cuerpo, su vida, de forma lenta y sin apuros pero incesante al mismo tiempo, dejándose envolver en una sensación placentera, la calidez abrigadora de las llamas, esa sensación que invade el cuerpo dejándonos en un letargo no demasiado profundo pero completamente mortal e insoportablemente dolorosa cuando ese fuego es extremadamente caliente pero es demasiado tarde para salir puesto que han perdido sus alas y ahora siendo simples polillas no pueden alejarse de lo que hace minutos parecía una salvación de la oscuridad y del frío que acontece con ella. Caer a los maderos ardiendo sin tener la más mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir, deseando jamás haber entrado en esa sensación reconfortante sin saber que de no hacerlo la muerte sería su fin de igual manera, de una forma más dolorosa y lenta, sin nadie que pueda observarte ante la inminente oscuridad, congelándose lentamente cada parte del cuerpo y alma hasta llegar a una muerte agonizante en donde de nada sirve tener las alas, al fin y al cabo una polilla sólo puede terminar muerta no importando la manera. Yo me he convertido lentamente en una simple polilla destinada a morir, cambié mis alas de mariposa por la muerte, no quise encerrarme en el capullo y desesperada por obtener mi libertad para surcar los cielos decidí hacer un trato, tal vez con el mismo demonio, para obtenerla antes dándome éste alas de polilla pero pronto me vi envuelta en la profunda y densa oscuridad de la venganza, simplemente buscando la más pequeña luz para intentar salvar pedazos de mi alma y la encontré, lo hice en un par de ojos carmesí que me brindaron un calor capaz de derretir el hielo de mi corazón dándole una razón importante por la cual seguir viviendo sin embargo las llamas me consumieron a tal grado que aunque aún puedo salir de ellas no quiero volver a mí, de todas formas moriría y prefiero hacerlo en un fuego placentero y mortal, en el rojo intenso de las llamas antes de morir sola y sin nadie que pueda observarme por más que deba ser así, ¿morir en el fuego o en la oscuridad? Reito es el único que tiene la respuesta, matarlo sería acabar con todo indicio de calor sumiéndome en la oscuridad de mi propia alma sin poder salir de ninguna otra manera que no sea la muerte, pero ya no tendré una razón para seguir, una razón que me enseñe el sentido de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, seguir matando no me importará, dejaré de sentir cualquier pizca de remordimiento que mi alma aún pueda concederme; si lo dejo vivir moriré en los brazos de Shizuru y jamás podré lograr el objetivo por el cual me arriesgue a hacer todo, de nada servirán mis intentos por ser libre, alguna vez llegué a pensar que la muerte era también una libertad de una forma distinta pero morir me dará la libertad de algo de lo que no quiero escapar jamás, dos cadenas que pueden ser más fuertes que el diamante, los brazos de Shizuru se han convertido en mi prisión una a la cual entro sin ningún temor con la intención de no salir jamás.

Febrero 7, 2002.

Su calor me consume lentamente mientras rodeo su cintura con mi brazo, no quiero dejarla ir, no quiero que este lejos de mí ni por un segundo y menos hoy que es un día bastante frío en Japón, una vez más no quiere decirme a que juego iremos pero ya no me sorprende ha sido así todo el día, me pide que cierre los ojos confiando en ella, no me deja saber a qué atracción subiremos hasta que ya es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás o simplemente ya estamos arriba, ir al parque de diversiones ha sido idea suyo y como ya es costumbre no pude negarme a sus suplicas, no puedo negarlo, ha sido divertido, inclusive subir a la rueda de la fortuna deteniéndonos en lo más alto para admirar la ciudad desde las alturas aunque me den vértigo.

-¡Vamos Nat! Éste será el último antes del almuerzo. – Muero de hambre y si esa es su condición para dejarme comer algo deseo cumplirla lo más rápido posible, tengo la pequeña esperanza de ver a donde me lleva sin embargo sólo me mira esperando a que realice lo que ella desea, no me queda otra opción ya no pienso con el cerebro sino con el estómago. – Será divertido. – Su tono de voz suena malicioso.

-Shizuru. –Mi voz tiene un poco de reproche cansada un poco de su juego pero al parecer la castaña solamente ha ignorado todo lo que sale mi boca, no me queda más remedio que seguir caminando agarrada a su cintura intentando adivinar hacia donde nos dirigimos, debería ser fácil prestar atención a los sonidos de mi alrededor y así poder retirarme del juego antes de que acabe muerta sin embargo hay dos razones que me impiden hacerlo, la primera; confío en ella, en segundo, hay demasiada gente como para separar todo.

-Ya casi hemos llegado. – Estamos casi al frente de la fila de un juego más, puedo escuchar las risas de las personas que bajan, caminamos un poco más, una mano se posa en mi hombro impidiéndome el paso para segundos después escuchar la voz de un hombre.

-Sólo quedan los asientos de al frente ¿Quieren tomarlos? ¿O esperan a que regrese?

-Los tomamos. – Shizuru contesta y puedo adivinar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, subimos al juego y aún no me deja abrir los ojos, no me dirige palabra alguna hasta que nos encontramos aseguradas a los asientos. Siento como el carro en el que vamos comienza a moverse. – Puedes abrir los ojos. – Cuando me acostumbro nuevamente a la luz lo último que consigo ver es un gran letrero con el nombre del juego "Paseo de los ángeles" por el nombre parece ser algo tranquilo, esta idea se borra totalmente cuando veo lo que nos espera y es que no estamos en otro lado más que en una montaña rusa, una enorme montaña rusa.

-Oh, rayos. – Tomo la mano de Shizuru con fuerza mientras me aferro fervientemente a la seguridad mientras comenzamos el ascenso, desvió la mirada del camino pero esto es un error puesto que lo único que consigo ver es la distancia entre mi cuerpo y el piso, una distancia para nada corta. – Esto es mala idea.

-Tranquila, es sólo un juego. – Ella parece divertirse con mi situación.

-No es así, le tengo miedo a las alturas. – Nos acercamos rápidamente a la cumbre y solamente quedan algunos metros para comenzar la pesadilla lo que se traduce en segundos de vida.

-Yo estaré contigo. – Asiento con la cabeza sin creer realmente que su presencia pueda salvarme.

-Voy a morir…dile a mis amigos que yo…-No puedo continuar hablando puesto que un grito sale de lo profundo de mi garganta, no sabía de capacidad para gritar tan alto y por tanto tiempo ya que no me callo hasta llegar a la plataforma de salida, probablemente Shizuru haya quedado medio sorda después de eso, respecto al juego no sé muy bien por qué le pusieron ese nombre, tal vez por ser tan alto, casi hasta alcanzar el cielo o tal vez porque casi muero y me convierto en uno de esos seres alados.

-Te ves tan linda cuando tienes miedo. – Odio que ni siquiera K pueda controlar eso.

-¡No tenía miedo! – Levanta una ceja divertida. – Tenía terror. – Su suave risa llega hasta a mí, sus brazos rodean mi cuello en un abrazo para intentar tranquilizarme, es un recurso muy bueno, sus brazos, su aroma, su calor, son las medicinas para hacerme olvidar cualquier cosa por más horrible que sea incluso si lleva por nombre Reito y por apellido Kanzaki. - ¿Qué hace él aquí? – No iba a acordarme de él solo así.

- Supongo que también quiere divertirse, como nosotras. – Parece no darle demasiada importancia, eso me alegra aunque sigo un poco desconfiada de su presencia, de pronto una chica pelirroja se acerca a él, no puedo verle la cara pero algo en su apariencia se me hace familiar. Es sólo una décima de segundo lo que me hace saber quién es. – Julliet. – Acaso ¿intenta proteger al hijo de mi maestro?

-¿La conoces? – Shizuru parece impresionada por ese hecho.

-Sí, estudiamos en la misma escuela. – El pelinegro ve a mi novia y la pelirroja me ve a mí, caminan lentamente hasta llegar frente a nosotras, Julliet y yo nos saludamos como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida causando el asombro de los otros dos presentes. - ¿Por qué no se sientan mientras nosotras vamos por algo para almorzar? – Dejarlos solos no era bueno pero no tenía opción, tenía que hablar con la ojiverde.

-¿Estás segura? – La voz de Shizuru escondía una súplica para no dejarla sola con Reito.

-Sí, lo está. – Mi compañera no me dejó hablar, sólo pude pedirle perdón con la mirada antes de verme arrastrada hacia el área de compra. Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente nos vimos por un segundo intentando descifrar lo sucedido. - ¿Qué haces con ella?

- Ella es mi novia. – Contuve un suspiro antes de mostrar mis sentimientos ante alguien de la compañía.

- ¿Y sabe quién eres K? – Su preguntaba llevaba demasiada malicia.

-¿Y Reito lo sabe Julliet? – Comprendió que no caeré en su juego sucio. – No quiero pelear, ahora no estamos trabajando y no tengo intención de hacerlo.

-Entonces dejemos esto por la paz. Cada quién está con su respectiva pareja así que simulemos ser buenas amigas. – Llegamos a la barra y pedimos comida para cuatro.

-¿Reito es tu novio? – Tomamos la comida dirigiéndonos nuevamente hasta donde se encontraban.

-Sí. – Me sorprende que se haya conseguido a alguien en tan poco tiempo después de todo era el quién juraba amar a Shizuru pero me doy cuenta que su sentimiento no era para nada profundo o intenta darle celos a mi castaña saliendo con alguien más. – ¿Todo bien? – Shizuru parecía estar tranquila y para nada molesta, eso es preocupante sin embargo me sonríe como siempre lo hace y eso me calma por completo. A mi mente llega otro pequeño detalle el cual me hace palidecer, tengo tres semanas para acabar con el chico frente a mí, han pasado poco menos de dos semanas y el tiempo comienza a agotarse, no he tomado aún la decisión, si lo mato perderé a Shizuru para siempre aunque ella no sepa que fui yo la culpable, dentro de su ser conservaría el odio hacia una persona sin saber que esta se encuentra a su lado. Además de echarme encima a Julliet puesto que ahora están juntos y no habría forma de ocultarle esto. Si decido no matarlo moriré y probablemente pierda el cariño de la castaña en el momento de saber quien soy realmente. El almuerzo transcurre tranquilo pero mi mente se encuentra distante, vagando en mi interior intentando tomar una decisión, intentando tomar la decisión correcta.

-¿Te encuentras bien Nat? – Volteó para encontrarme con unos ojos rubí, sumamente preocupados.

-No, creo que será mejor ir a casa. – Julliet también parece un poco preocupada o tal vez confundida.

-Puedo llevarte, si quieres. – Esto es extraño pero no puedo pensar demasiado, sólo asiento con la cabeza, confío lo suficiente en Shizuru para saber que no siente nada por Reito. – También debo irme cariño, - observa al moreno mientras habla – así aprovecho esta situación ya que vivimos en la misma residencia de la universidad. – Bueno al menos tuvimos la misma idea y no me metió en problemas.

-Está bien Nao. - ¿Ese es su nombre? – Cuídate. – Se acerca para besarla suavemente, mi vista comienza a nublarse y me cuesta un poco enfocar a Shizuru cuando me abraza, cierro los ojos concentrándome en ella, tratando de imaginar su rostro preocupado pero es demasiado.

-Te amo Shizuru. – Es lo último que digo antes de dirigirme a la salida junto con la pelirroja, caminamos con dirección a su auto, es necesario hablar con ella, he tomado una decisión y espero que sea la correcta.

-Nunca te había visto así K, ni siquiera cuando casi mueres por ser golpeada brutalmente.

-Nao, debo hablar contigo. – Su mirada me observa con un poco de odio al llamarla así.

-¿Sobre qué Nat? – Debí imaginar su reacción pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento, no es con el afán de molestarte. – Me siento en la banqueta y ella hace lo mismo. – Necesito confiar en ti, necesito que seas mi amiga y es por eso que debes ser Nao y no Julliet. – Parece sorprendida.

-Sabes que eso es como ponerme un arma en la cabeza ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, pero esto no se trata de mí, ni de ti, todo gira alrededor de tu novio.

-¿Qué hay con él? – Necesito la ayuda de alguien más, de Mai. La llamó esperando a que conteste.

-Te lo diré cuando Mai llegue. – No pasan más de cinco minutos cuando ya estamos juntas las tres y es cuando empiezo mi relato, tiran las barreras que el trabajo nos obliga a poner, les cuento sobre mi plan, les digo todo lo que me ha dicho Kanzaki, parecen sorprendidas pero al final me apoyan, me impresiona Nao de quien jamás imaginé recibir tanto apoyo.

- Es muy noble lo que haces. – Mai hace que me confunda. – Lo odias demasiado, a ambos pero aún así sabes que lastimarás a alguien a quien quieres, aún tienes consciencia K, aún la tienes. – Tal vez, sólo espero que todo salga bien porque puedo perder todo lo que intentaré proteger.

Febrero 16, 2002.

Mañana Reito debería estar muerto y ni siquiera he intentado ponerle las manos encima, es complicado solucionar el rompecabezas interno que tengo, no he visto a Shizuru desde el día del parque, seguramente estará preocupada por mí, no la he llamado y ha llegado la hora de hacerlo. Camino por las calles sintiendo aún el viento frío sobre mi rostro hasta llegar a una cabina telefónica, me introduzco en ella para después realizar lo que tengo que hacer, su número está marcando y comienza a sonar.

-Mansión Fujino ¿con quién desea hablar? – Es el padre de Shizuru quien contesta.

-Buenas tardes señor, habla Nat, quisiera hablar con su hija, si es posible. – Intento controlar los nervios para que estos no se transmitan en mi voz. Siento como mi corazón late demasiado rápido.

-Claro Nat, dame un segundo. – Todo sonido cesa por unos instantes que parecen eternos, unos cuantos segundos interminables, un momento más de vida antes de escuchar nuevamente la voz que me condenó a muerte desde la primera vez, la voz de Shizuru.

-¡Nat! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me has hablado? ¡Me tenías preocupada! ¿Sabías? – No puedo evitar sonreír tristemente, le importo demasiado y aún así mis palabras no serán para reconfortarla.

-Estoy bien Shizuru, disculpa que no haya hablado antes pero he tenido unos problemas; sólo te llamo para decirte algo importante, quiero que me escuches atentamente. – Al otro lado de la línea solamente se escucha el silencio lo cual significa que tengo toda su atención. – Hay algo que debería haberte dicho desde el principio pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y no es que en este momento exista una forma fácil de decirlo, Shizuru yo…voy a cometer una locura, lo sé. – No puedo evitar que mi voz se quiebre a media frase.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Nat? – Simplemente ignoro su pregunta ya ni siquiera yo conozco la respuesta.

-No intentes buscarme porque si consigues encontrarme probablemente termines muerta, lo mejor será que no sepas nada de mí, claro si sigo viva luego de esta noche. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento Shizuru. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y te juro…no era mi intención perderte pero no me ha quedado otra salida que cometer esta locura, es algo que no puedo posponer más tiempo, debo hacerlo ahora y te prometo que si mi corazón aún late mañana seguirá siendo por ti, te recordaré por el resto de mi vida.

-¡Nat! ¿Qué harás? – Puedo sentir la desesperación en su voz, seguramente está llorando.

-Te amo. – Son mis últimas palabras antes de colgar el auricular, al salir de la caseta una mano se posa en mi hombro intentando tranquilizarme, darme apoyo y un poco de consuelo. – Gracias Mai. – Caminamos bajo el cielo gris, como un manto de tristeza cubriendo la Tierra para acompañarme en mi dolor, no puedo evitar mi destino, es algo que tengo que hacer y aunque parece un desatino para evitarlo tendría nuevamente que nacer.

-Todo estará bien K. – Sonrío sin poder creer realmente en las palabras, suenan tan imposibles.

Eso espero Mai, eso espero. – Hemos llegado a la mansión, antes de entrar sale Nao, todo empezara en unos cuantos minutos, cuando la pólvora se encienda…nadie la podrá apagar. – Gracias por todo Mai, eres una gran maestra y espero algún día puedas montar tu propio restaurante. Nao cuida a Reito, haz que ella encuentre a alguien que no viva de matar personas, así podrá ser feliz. – Ambas asienten ligeramente con la cabeza, le doy mi arma a Mai quedándome sólo con la daga, entro a paso firme caminando hasta el despacho del que fuere mi maestro. Ni siquiera me molesto en tocar la puerta.

-K ¿has acabado ya con el trabajo? – Apenas separa la vista de sus papeles.

-No voy a hacerlo. – Mi voz resulta ser simplemente más segura de lo que pensé sería.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Su mirada se posa fijamente en la mía pero no es a él a quien temo.

-Ya lo escuchaste, ¿o acaso debo repetírtelo Shin? – Parece realmente sorprendido.

-Entonces será tu cabeza la que ruede…Natsuki. – Lo miró con una sonrisa fría en el rostro.

-¿Crees que me intimidas? Natsuki Kuga murió el mismo día en el que tú mataste a mi madre, fuiste tú quién se encargó de convertirme en quién soy ahora, no tengo nada que perder Shin, solo mi vida y después de haber matado a todas las personas que maté mi vida no tiene demasiado valor, la única cosa que podrías quitarme ya no existe porque simplemente renuncié a ella. Pero…si yo logro salir de aquí con vida te apuesto a que cada día de tu mísera vida te arrepentirás de haberme conocido, porque estoy segura de que tu esposa no sabe que aún están vivos, o dime ¿crees que no se qué Mikoto también es tu hija? – Su piel ha perdido todo color, sus pupilas están completamente dilatadas, su frente ha adquirido una capa de sudor, sus labios se han secado. – Vi en ti una debilidad, una muy pequeña cuando me diste a Reito, en tus ojos había culpa, miedo a perder a tu pequeño hijo, jamás te importó dejarlo solo porque él me dijo cuánto tiempo lloró por ti, esperando que volvieras a su lado, ellos te creen muerto y tú los ibas a traicionar, ibas a matar a tu propio hijo como si no fuera nada más que otro trabajo, podría haberle matado sin problema alguno, cobrándomelo como venganza pero hacerlo me hubiera convertido en alguien peor que tú, mi venganza no tiene porque incluirlo cuando puedo hacerte sufrir poco a poco, tú tienes una gran compañía que seguramente dedicará día y noche a encontrarme pero yo tengo toda la información que necesito, si cometo un error me acecharás de la misma forma en que me hiciste hacerlo con Haruka pero ella no tuvo el valor para delatarlos y yo…K, si lo tengo. – Parecía haber perdido el habla. – Prometo destruirte poco a poco Shin Kanzaki y si por eso me voy al mismo infierno que te quede claro que te arrastraré conmigo. – Doy media vuelta para salir de ahí pero como era de esperarse el no se quedaría sentado viéndome salir con su vida en mis manos, en menos de cinco segundos se encuentra tras de mí con una daga, con la misma con la cual asesinó a mi madre, sonrió de lado al sentirlo tan cerca, evado su primer golpe; directo al corazón, pero él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo he herido, un largo trazo en el cuello, suficiente para inmovilizarlo pero no lo suficientemente profundo para matarlo, he sufrido tanto por su culpa que sería demasiado bueno para él morir en sólo cuestión de segundos, un año cinco meses, un largo periodo antes de disfrutar un pedazo de gloria, una pequeña y asquerosamente diminuta cantidad de venganza. Lo observo por unos segundos, tirado en el piso, intentando respirar consiguiendo la mínima cantidad de aire apenas, recuerdo cada golpe con el látigo y mis venas se llenan de ira. – En la vida todo se paga Shin, por tres. – Tengo tiempo para probar sólo un poco más de venganza, sólo quiero una probada más de ese plato tan dulce. Desabotono lentamente su camisa dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. – Tomaré esto prestado. – Digo tomando la daga que lleva grabado su nombre. – Está será la daga de tu fin, con la misma arma con la cual marcaste mi vida yo marcaré tu cuerpo. – Lentamente rasgo su piel dejando una línea larga, luego otra y otra más hasta llegar a formar una letra. – K, una letra que significa todo, K por mí, K de Kuga por mi madre y curiosamente K de Kanzaki, ahora jamás podrás olvidarme, porque está aquí. – Presiono la herida y sus ojos comienzan a empañarse. – Nos veremos…maestro. – Por primera vez una risa malévola sale de mi garganta, se siente tan bien hacerle eso. – Una última cosa…me advirtieron que si cometía un error al luchar contigo me costaría la vida pero a ti nadie te advirtió que si tú fallabas serías destruido.- Sin más salgo del lugar para encontrarme con Mai y Nao en la salida, ambas me miran preocupadas.

-¿Lo mataste? – Mi mirada es serena, mi rostro impasible no muestra nada de lo que sucedió.

-Mai…llama una ambulancia, lo quiero vivo porque todavía no acabo con él. – Ella asiente mientras llama al 911. – Nao, por favor haz lo que te pedí. – Ella también asiente antes de llamar a Reito. – Debo irme.

-¿Y a donde irás? – Las veo un segundo antes de contestar.

-Tengo que recoger algo antes de irme. No sé a dónde me llevará el destino pero debo hacerlo antes de que Kanzaki padre recupere el habla y mande a su tropa tras de mí. – Tomo mi motocicleta para salir del lugar y sin ver atrás emprendo el camino hacia un lugar desconocido, mi furia se evapora tan rápido como llego, mi mente se llena con un rostro, no puedo contener las lágrimas al saber que no podré verla nunca más, lo único que me logra dar un poco de consuelo es saber que a pesar de todo esto ella estará bien. He llegado a mi antigua casa, la puerta está sin llave y puedo entrar sin ningún problema, todo se encuentra exactamente igual que cuando la dejé, subo a mi habitación recordando todo, al llegar solo tomo un poco de ropa antes de salir de ahí quizá para siempre. Dejar atrás los recuerdos nuevamente no es fácil, cuando habla el corazón intentar ignorarlo es casi imposible, hacerlo resulta desgarrador para el alma dejando a su paso sólo fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fui, parece que no aprendo de mis errores, caigo vez tras vez siendo las personas que quiero mis verdugos, este día me prometo no volver a sentir ni cariño, mucho menos amor por alguien, me prometo a mi misma ni siquiera confiar en nadie porque no quiero volver a sufrir este dolor, el dolor que causan las llamas ardientes envolviendo mi alma se volvieron insoportables dejándome sólo en cenizas pero también debo convertirme en un fénix y renacer como una persona incapaz de amar ya que este sentimiento no me daña solamente a mí sino a las personas que más he querido, las pierdo lentamente, las separa de mí la muerte o debo renunciar a ellas sabiendo que mi alejamiento las lastima, no tengo otra opción si quiero protegerlas de sufrir aunque tal vez el dolor provocado por mí sea más grande que cualquier otro físico ya que me voy sin dar explicación dejando un vacío en su corazón.

* * *

**Marcedhampir777: **Ese era el punto, causar la expectativa de la muerte de Shizuru dando un giro drástico pero no por eso haciendole a Natsuki la decisión más fácil.

**jessi: **No te preocupes aún habrá mucho más ShizNat.

**Amane-chann: **Siento tardar tanto pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder actualizar más rápido, a veces debo cortar las escenas porque en algún momento cambiaré la forma de narrar y haré algunos flash back para explicar lo sucedido en esos cortes.

**Natshiro: **Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste. ^^

**Natsuki K. de Fujino: **Creo que nadie se lo esperaba, creo que al principio ni siquiera yo simplemente la historia a tomado un rumbo diferente al que había planeado pero no puedo negar que el resultado es totalmente de mi agrado.

**naginat: **Si tal vez el grito de Haruka se hubiera escuchado por eso no lo hizo xD Gracias por comentar y espero no haberte decepcionado ya que aunque no torturo a Reito si a su padre.

**Ian.23: **Tengo que matar a muchos a los cuales lamentablemente no puedo darles un lugar demasiado relevante y es por eso que ayudan a Nat en su progreso. A Tate ya lo mate aunque no de una forma dolorosa U_U lo siento. Amo a K, su personalidad es igual a mí hasta cierto punto y todo lo que hace me gustaría hacerlo ^^

**Izanagi87: **Me alegra haber cumplido con tus expectativas ^^ amo a K y esa parte me resultó divertida, la leí varias veces y me sigue divirtiendo, escribir esta historia me fascina porque en partes es demasiado tenso el ambiente y a veces intento aligerarla con escenas como esa.

**Vianka: **Habrá drama y más drama el final aún no lo tengo porque está historia se fue por donde se le dio la gana xD Pero intentaré no hacerlo trágico.

* * *

**SI TE HA GUSTADO ESTE CAP PPOR FAVOR DEJAME UN RR ^^**

_"Porque sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no sólo es el color del infierno"._


	13. Alejate de mí

**Despues de un tiempo he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Advierto que a partir de ahora el narrador cambia a tercera persona por lo cual podrán observar ciertas cosas que sucedieron durante el encierro de K, de esta manera no se limitará la visión a los ojos de K. Bien, eso es todo disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Marzo 1, 2002.

El aire comienza a entibiar en las calles de Japón y una bella joven de cabellos azules camina sin un rumbo fijo sin embargo sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer, tiene la suficiente información para acabar con Shin Kanzaki pero debe actuar con sumo cuidado si no quiere acabar en una tumba, una triste sonrisa se forma en su rostro al recordar a la chica que le lleno de vida durante algunas semanas, a la persona que amó y ya no tiene miedo a decirlo, tal vez sea extraño que se siente enamorada de alguien de su mismo género pero ella no se enamoró de su físico, por lo menos no al principio, sino de la forma en que era tratada, fue la primera persona en mucho tiempo en tratarla completamente como una persona normal, la hizo alejarse de su cruel realidad mostrándole un cielo al cual nunca debió haber entrado pues por su culpa había lastimado al ángel más bello de ese firmamento. Piensa demasiado en esa voz, en esos ojos, le cuesta trabajo concentrarse en su objetivo, puede pasar horas divagando sobre su pasado y al final sólo consigue terminar con un terrible dolor de cabeza, después de tanto tiempo ha conseguido un poco de libertad, ha vuelto a ser Natsuki Kuga, le sorprende que nadie la haya buscado, que a nadie le haya importado en lo más mínimo su desaparición de la faz de la Tierra pero han pasado casi dos años desde ese momento, la policía la dio por muerta al pasar de los días al no encontrarla, sus amigos al escuchar eso en la televisión simplemente salieron adelante dejándola olvidada en lo más profundo de su memoria, los cárteles que meses antes estaban en cada poste ahora estaban en el basurero, siendo la comida de las ratas, ella se mantuvo entre las cuatro paredes de una prisión que le mantenía viva aunque cada minuto de su cautiverio deseara la muerte más que otra cosa excepto la venganza, cada hora se convertía en una eternidad mientras en el exterior poco a poco era olvidada por las personas que alguna vez la conocieron, no dudaba que si la veían nuevamente, la reconocieran y por eso mismo había decidido alejarse lo más posible de sus recuerdos pero sin exceder el límite para llevar a cabo su plan, la primera parte era encontrar un medio para sostenerse puesto que el poco dinero que tenía se había agotado en el pago de un lugar donde dormir principalmente hoteles de mala muerte por decirlo de alguna manera y en su alimentación, no podía negar que extrañaba las comidas de Mai pero debía conformarse con lo poco que podía costear. Aquí es donde entraba la fase uno para destruir a la compañía Kanzaki, Natsuki sabía la contraseña que el banco le pedía para realizar transacciones en la cuenta del pelinegro, manejaba demasiado dinero como para tratarlo físicamente, todos los pagos tenían que ser por medio del banco pero ella no podía arriesgarse a ser vigilada por los movimientos bancarios que hiciera por medio de la tarjeta que se le había proporcionado por eso al dejar aquel lugar retiró todo lo que tenía y desechó el plástico, después de todo no era necesario conservarla.

Su ligera caminata la llevó hasta un cabina telefónica, era momento para comenzar a destruir a Shin, marcó el número que le contactaría con el banco, al segundo timbre le recibió la contestadora.

-"Usted ha llamado al banco de Japón, a continuación se le darán las opciones disponibles, si quiere aclaraciones sobre el uso de nuestras tarjetas, marque uno. Si desea información sobre sus últimas transacciones marque dos. Si quiere realizar una transferencia marque tres. Si quiere adquirir nuestro seguro de vida marque cuatro. Si quiere realizar un retiro marque cinco. Para alguna otra consulta permanezca en la línea". – La ojiverde marcó el número cuatro.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Shota ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Es sobre mi padre, el está a punto de morir y quiere dejarle todo a mi hermana para después cancelar todas sus cuentas pero él no desea una transferencia sino que ella retire todo en efectivo.

-Claro, ¿puede darme la contraseña de la cuenta de su padre? – Natsuki sonrió ante la ingenuidad del pobre chico que la atendía al mismo tiempo que recordaba todas esas horas frente a un teléfono como ese intentando descubrir la combinación correcta de números a través de los sonidos que ella recordaba, hasta que luego de varios días consiguió descifrar las tres contraseñas de las diferentes cuentas más una cuarta que aquel último día había visto escrita en un papel cualquiera sobre el escritorio.

-Por supuesto, él tiene cuatro cuentas primero está la clásica la cual tiene el código 9487. – Escuchó como el joven tecleaba los números para después soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa al hallar una suma impresionantemente grande guardada en esa cuenta.

-¿A nombre de quién irán los cheques? – Nat sabía que tendría que arriesgarse al ir por ellos pero estaba preparada, la mayor parte de sus ahorros los había gastado en identificaciones falsas y un celular que le serviría en unas pocas horas. La primera identificación estaba en su mano.

-Nat Kanzaki. – Una sonrisa torcida se plantó en su rostro.

-¿Ha dicho que su padre tiene tres cuentas más? ¿Puede darme las contraseñas?

-Claro. 0894, 6361 y 1508. – Los dedos rápidos se escuchaban en el teclado acompañados de pequeñas expresiones de sorpresa al ver cantidades similares a la primera, se escucha quedamente el sonido de la pluma mientras traza letras en el cheque. Unos cuantos segundos de silencio mientras la morena supone el pobre chico contempla el dinero que nunca en su vida podrá tener, pronto estará en sus manos el principio del fin para Shin. La oscuridad se ha vuelto sumamente densa alrededor de Natsuki quien sin tener la pequeña fuente de luz y vida que era Shizuru comienza a perderse totalmente en la venganza, un plato dulce que esconde el veneno más letal, ha renunciado a lo que le hacía feliz por conseguir ese plato, le echa la culpa a Shin Kanzaki cuando es ella la que realmente ha renunciado a su amor, pudo evitar cometer el asesinato de Reito y a la vez proteger a la castaña, tenía que haber huido a su lado y empezar una nueva vida donde nadie la conociera sin embargo eso significaría dejar libre al hombre que le arrebató a su familia aunque esto significara que gracias a él conoció al que tal vez fuese el amor de su vida. – Recuerde cancelar todas las tarjetas en el momento de vaciarlas, no queremos que entre ninguna inversión más.

-De acuerdo. Dígale a su hermana que hoy en la tarde puede recoger el dinero y que no olvide traer una identificación. – Natsuki salió de la cabina para ir inmediatamente por su "último sueldo", subió a su motocicleta ya que el camino no le llevaba ni media hora, quizá podría almorzar algo por ahí.

Mientras tanto una cabellera castaña deambulaba por la ciudad junto a Reito y su novia Nao, estaban en una ciudad diferente para evitar correr peligro, todo esto estaba relacionado con Nat, no podía sacársela de la mente por más que lo intentara, cada motocicleta negra que veía a su paso parecía ser idéntica a la de esa chica de ojos verdes pero sus ilusiones se esfumaban cuando un caballero se ponía el casco y subía para irse a toda velocidad hasta perderse en el horizonte, igual de rápido desaparecían sus esperanzas de volverla a ver, cuando recordaba ese último abrazo envuelto en el mareo de su amada para después verle partir acompañada de otra persona que no era ella no podía evitar que su máscara falsa, la que siempre mantenía la compostura frente a los demás y no dejaba que los sentimientos reales salieran a flote, se desmoronaba en cuestión de segundos dejando brotar las lágrimas del corazón, sangre del alma. La pelirroja no podía evitar sentir pena por ella, al pelinegro poco le importaba el dolor de la que fuera su amiga, a momentos se regodeaba con las palabras "te lo dije" y de forma extraña Julliet la protegía de los insistentes ataques. Shizuru parecía distante todo el tiempo pensando en si la peliazul estaría viva aún, en esa llamada le dejo ver que había una posibilidad de no seguir viva luego de veinticuatro horas y eso llenaba más de angustia a la castaña, ¿qué era lo que escondía? ¿Era tan grave que no podía decírselo? Aunque ella no había sido del todo sincera, también guardaba un secreto que jamás le confesó a su amada pero su secreto no ponía en riesgo la vida de alguien más y si lo hacía sería únicamente la suya. Inclusive en ese momento mientras caminaba bajo el sol abrazador sentía un frío incesante, un hueco en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, deseo con toda su alma encontrar a Nat a la vez que su corazón pedía a gritos la venganza de quien hubiese osado lastimar a la ojiverde y la hubiese separado de ella sin saber que ese ser era el objeto de venganza de su amada y padre del que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo. Si acabar con él o ella significaría poder estar en paz con aquella chica que gustaba de la lencería fina entonces buscaría por todos los medios posibles como acabar con él, buscaría la manera de recuperar al amor de su vida. Con esa nueva idea en la cabeza dejo las lágrimas a un lado para convertirse en alguien que nadie había visto, decidida como nunca convirtiéndose así en una femme fatale. Vio al frente con una nueva perspectiva encontrándose en su camino una motocicleta negra junto a una cabina telefónica pero no le prestó demasiada atención pues era un juego cruel de su imaginación sin embargo nunca posó su mirada en la chica peliazul que hablaba entretenida dentro del cubículo pues se habría dado cuenta que estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban.

Cuando Natsuki estacionó su motocicleta frente al banco y se despojó del casco la oscuridad nubló su mente dándole salida libre al demonio dentro de ella al cual le puso el nombre de K, porque eso era, un demonio al cual no le importaba matar para ganarse la vida, un ser maligno que no lo pensaba dos segundos antes de cometer actos crueles, al contrario disfrutaba plenamente de ellos pero Nat intentaba controlarla y muchas veces lo conseguía pero Nat había desaparecido hace unos días y eso le daba la ventaja sobre cualquier pensamiento contrario a la voluntad de la venganza, ahí estaba con paso firme entrando al banco, atrayendo las miradas de los hombres, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquella vez cuando por primera vez conoció la mansión que sería la fábrica de K, si alguno de esos hombres obesos y peludos se decidiera a ponerle una mano encima no dudaría un segundo antes de romperles la cara después de todo ella sólo se estaba defendiendo, llegó hasta la ventanilla donde se encontraba un chico nervioso de nombre Shota, el mismo que le atendió por teléfono, le sonrió de la manera más dulce que pudo pero siendo K fue suficiente para atemorizar al pobre hombre que tragó saliva audiblemente.

-Bu…buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo servirle? – K se recargó ligeramente sobre el mostrador para acercarse un poco más al chico, lentamente introdujo su mano en la bolsa de la gabardina negra que llevaba, todos la observaron intuyendo que sacaría un arma o algo parecido, la gente se pegó a las paredes y un par de policías se acomodaron tras de ella con las armas apuntándole fijamente.

-¡Ponga las manos arriba! – K se rió, ¿tanto miedo causaba su sola presencia? – De forma pausada sacó la mano del bolsillo ya con la credencial que la identificaba como Nat Kanzaki en ella.

-¿He hecho algo malo oficial? – Su voz era totalmente irónica, burlándose completamente de la autoridad, luego con una sonrisa malvada bajo las manos. – Sólo vengo a recoger un retiro y si no me equivoco eso no es un delito, así que por favor bajen sus armas si no quieren que sus superiores sepan que ustedes par de idiotas, han apuntado a un civil solamente porque iba a recoger su dinero. – Ambos policías bajaron inmediatamente sus armas pidiéndole una disculpa, los demás civiles se relajaron un poco pero seguían viéndola de reojo intimidados por su presencia. – Mi nombre es Nat Kanzaki ya sabes porque vengo.

-Claro. – El chico parece sorprendido ante la ruda belleza que se encuentra frente a él y que se hará poseedora de varios millones de yenes, ¿qué más pudiera un hombre pedir? Con carácter, hermosa y millonaria pero sabe que no está al alcance de él y para ser sinceros no está al alcance de ningún mortal sólo de un ángel que quizá nunca vuelva a ver porque están tan cerca per a la vez tan lejos, siguen en la misma ciudad pero ninguna lo sabe, la mente de Shizuru le ha jugado tantas malas pasadas que ya no sabe si lo que ve es real o un juego más mientras que K aunque la vea se alejará lo más posible para no lastimarla. Pasan solamente unos cuantos segundos cuando la peliazul ya sale del edificio con varias bolsas repletas de dinero, las acomoda en el compartimiento que le ha agregado a su motocicleta y en unos cuantos minutos más recoge sus cosas del hotel "de paso", es hora de buscar un departamento que aunque sea modesto debe ser mejor que el basurero donde se quedaba, un lugar que sea seguro y que muy pocas personas conozcan para así evitar los inconvenientes que tarde o temprano llegarán, eso es seguro pero por lo menos tiene, quizá, un par de meses más antes de que la descubran y cuando lo hagan ya será demasiado tarde para salvar lo que quede, si aún lo hace, de Shin Kanzaki y su compañía de asesinos a sueldo.

El lugar donde vive Shizuru y compañía es un edificio bastante modesto, no es que el dinero sea un problema puesto que el padre de la castaña y la madre del moreno tienen bastante dinero como para hospedarlos en hoteles de lujo durante toda su vida si ellos quisieran pero alguien desea matarlos y lo último que deben hacer es llamar la atención, así que rentaron dos apartamentos donde podrán vivir cómodamente el tiempo que sea necesario, los padres de ambos no les acompañan puesto que no pueden abandonar sus respectivos trabajos y ellos están de vacaciones de la institución académica a donde asisten porque sí, toda la vida ambos han asistido a las mismas escuelas, incluso ahora que están en nivel superior. El pelinegro y nao viven en el mismo apartamento mientras que ella vive un piso abajo, estar sola le permite planear detalladamente su estrategia, se sienta cada noche a inventar un plan para conseguir un poco de información que le acerque a su objetivo, se ha obsesionado con una venganza que no le pertenece.

Marzo 11, 2002.

Son aproximadamente las dos de la mañana y la peliazul se encuentra aún en las calles, debe hacer una llamada que detonará todo y cuando eso suceda ya nada ni nadie podrá detenerla, tiene un celular en sus manos, hay un número ya tecleado que solamente espera la pulsación de un botón, la ojiverde solamente observa la pantalla durante unos segundos más, segundos que se convierten en minutos y poco a poco se transforman en horas, así llegan las cinco de la mañana, por fin se decide a pulsar esa último botón, suena dos veces y nadie contesta, al tercero el teléfono se descuelga, un instante de silencio.

-Kanzaki. – Toda la preocupación que rondaba en la mente de la peliazul desaparece, K se adueña nuevamente de ella al escuchar esa voz tan fría pero con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

-Hola Shin, ¿me recuerdas? Porque yo a ti sí. – La sonrisa se ha plantado en su cara.

-Natsuki. – Por su tono el hombre ha enfurecido. – Pagarás muy caro el haberme mandado al hospital, me han mantuvieron en cuidados intensivos dos semanas y una más en observación, ciento veinte puntadas atravesaron mi torso, no pude hablar en días. Te juró que cuando averigüe en donde te encuentras te haré sufrir tanto que me suplicarás que te mate. – La chica ríe realmente divertida.

-Ya no soy Natsuki, Shin, mi nombre es K, si no puedes recordarlo ve tu torso donde encontrarás la respuesta. Así que estuviste en el hospital tres semanas, alégrate de estar vivo aún así podrás apreciar mejor todo el proceso hasta tu fin donde serás destruido lentamente. Serás tú quien pague cada herida que sufrió mi cuerpo, cada gota de sudor que perló mi frente durante los entrenamientos, cada gota de mi sangre que tocó el frío y sucio suelo de aquel cuarto donde me azotaste hasta hastiarte, pagarás cada día que pase encerrada en ese sitio. De hecho ya has empezado a hacerlo pero créeme que ni siquiera todo tu dinero salda tu cuenta, aunque hayas vendido tu alma…yo la tomaré primero. Espero que cuando llegue por ti, tus mejores hombres sigan contigo ahora que ya no tienes como pagarles, ni siquiera podrás mantenerte vivo por mucho tiempo sin ingresos, te tengo vigilado Kanzaki, en el momento en que pongas un pie fuera de tu propia prisión serás acribillado, la mansión es el único lugar seguro para ti…por ahora. – Antes de recibir cualquier respuesta colgó el celular y lo depositó en un basurero cercano luego de quitarle la memoria de aplastarla con un fuerte pisotón, caminó lentamente hacia su departamento, comenzaba a subir las escaleras que le llevarían al tercer piso cuando bajando se topó con una cabellera anaranjada y ojos violeta, ambas sonrieron al encontrarse, no podían hacer nada más que mantener el contacto visual, en esa situación estaban, Mai dos escalones arriba de K cuando una chica de cabellos escarlatas llego hasta quedar a la misma altura que la de ojos violetas, la sonrisa de las tres auguraba algo nada bueno.

-K ¿qué haces aquí? – La pelirroja la veía claramente sorprendida pero no por eso la sonrisa dejaba su rostro, tenía que advertirle sobre el peligro que corría estando en el mismo edificio que Shizuru.

-Pues aquí viviré por un tiempo Julliet. – La motociclista se hizo paso entre las otras dos jóvenes para seguir su camino hacia el que fuera su departamento siendo seguida por las otras dos.

-¡Es muy peligroso! – A pesar de que esa fue una exclamación fue en un tono demasiado bajo, cosa que sorprendió a K pero una vez más no lo demostró, giró la llave en la cerradura y las tres entraron.

-Nao, vine a este edificio porque sería el último lugar en el que Shin creería que estoy. – Cuando rentó el apartamento sabía que estaba amueblado como todos los del edificio, cosa que le agradó, así ya no tenía que gastar en muebles y esta era una razón por la cual las otras dos chicas habían decidió alojarse ahí también.

-No me refería precisamente a que te encontrara Kanzaki sino más bien…cierta persona que dejaste con el alma en un hilo pensando si estarás aún viva y que ahora te ve hasta debajo de las piedras…

-Shizuru. – Natsuki no terminaba de entender en donde encajaba la castaña en todo esto.

-…Y que está alojada en el departamento que está justo enfrente de este. – Bien, ahora lo entendía todo. Sus ojos se abrieron con total sorpresa pero debió de imaginárselo al ver a la pelirroja en el mismo edificio, jamás dejaría a Reito solo y este último por más que le costara decirlo, no dejaría a la ojirubí sola.

-¿Qué? – Necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo, saber que la belleza que había conocido en un accidente bochornoso, aquella joven que alteraba su respiración cuando la veía tan fijamente que sentía como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento, su Shizuru estaba tan cerca de ella. Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron fuertes, le golpeaban el pecho con tanta fuerza que le hacían doler. Seguía enamorada y no podía ocultarlo pero le dolía esa cercanía inquietante, Nat volvía más fuerte que nunca he intentaba guardar a K en el lugar más profundo de su alma para poder cruzar los metros que le separaban, pedirle perdón por haberle asustado de esa forma y besarla, desde ese día en el parque su cuerpo entero había reclamado la cercanía de la castaña, ansiaba poder disfrutar aunque fuera unos segundos de su calor, escuchar su voz por un instante aunque las palabras que salieran de su boca fueran hirientes y de desprecio. K por su parte luchaba para vencer a la única fuerza que podría mandarle de nuevo a las profundidades, la había lastimado para protegerla y no podía tirar todo eso por la borda, no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por el impulso, ella había escogido la venganza en vez del amor, ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Vamos K, ya me escuchaste. – La lucha seguía en su interior. – Así que si vas a hacer algo debes andarte con cuidado, utiliza bien tus habilidades para no ser descubierta. Ella no te dejará en paz hasta que sepa la verdad y a menos que quieras ir a prisión debes tener cuidado extremo.

-Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos. – Tanto Mai como Nao se salir del departamento de Natsuki.

-Esperen. –Ambas la miraron un poco intrigadas. – Quiero darles las gracias por ayudarme a salir de ahí con vida, a proteger a Shizuru. Sé que les quite la entrada de dinero a ambas y quiero compensarlas. – Tomó dos bolsas deportivas donde tenía el dinero y lanzó una a cada una de las chicas que se encontraban frente a ella. Mai fue la primera en abrirla y al encontrarse tal cantidad de dinero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, observó a Nat quien le sonreía tranquilamente.

-Esto es demasiado.

-Quizá te alcance para abrir tu propio negocio de comida y me invitas a comer. – Las dos se rieron, después de toda la tragedia podían reírse "tranquilamente". - ¿Qué harás tú Nao?

-No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros para finalmente salir cuidadosamente para no llamar la atención de cierta castaña que probablemente dormía al otro lado de la puerta de enfrente.

Marzo 20, 2002.

El silencio en abrumador en dos de los departamentos de aquel viejo edificio, no están vacíos pero sus respectivas dueñas están sumidas en un sosiego, separadas por varios metros, por dos puertas y dos paredes sin embargo ambas se encuentran sentadas a la mesa, con la luz de una pequeña lámpara iluminándoles, con la mirada al frente en un punto fijo de la pared, si las barreras que les separan se desvanecieran dejándolas frente a frente se encontrarían viéndose directamente a los ojos, pareciese como si sus almas les dijeran a gritos que enfrente estaba la persona que más anhelaban ver. Shizuru estaba terminando de acomodar su plan para conseguir información sobre Nat y así saber el secreto de la peliazul, mientras tanto la ojiverde había ya acabado de planear el siguiente paso de su venganza. Actuaría cuando el reloj marcara las doce, el mediodía sería la hora de llevar a cabo ese plan. Al mismo tiempo se levantaron de la mesa para irse a la cama después de todo al día siguiente empezarían con un nuevo proyecto.

Marzo 21, 2002.

Vigilando la puerta desde muy temprano se encuentra la ojiverde, cuidadosa de la existencia de peligro que significaría encontrarse con la castaña, ha estado atenta durante hora a cualquier sonido que provenga del otro lado de la puerta, faltan pocos minutos para que el reloj marque el medio día, los pasos de Shizuru se escuchan unos cuantos metros alejados de la puerta, no parece que haya peligro alguno así que cuando llega la hora sale rápidamente pero cuando ya se encuentra en el proceso de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se abre otra, había planeado que si eso llegara a suceder debería actuar con la cabeza fría e introducirse nuevamente a su habitación pero al escuchar ese sonido se ha quedado congelada con la mano aún en la perilla, los latidos de su corazón corren acelerados bombeando la sangre necesaria a sus pulmones para que pueda respirar pero un nudo se forma en su garganta impidiéndole hacerlo fácilmente, jadea un poco pero el aire sigue reacio a querer darle vida, su vista se nubla un poco y está a punto de desmayarse, la chica detrás suyo parece inmersa en su propio mundo y no la toma en cuenta, se dirige con brío hasta las escaleras, es entonces cuando todo parece haber vuelto a la calma, el aire parece haber regresado y ahora puede respirar con normalidad, cierra la puerta de golpe sin notar que aquella chica de ojos escarlata no ha bajado sino que ha dado media vuelta y la observa fijamente con una extraña mueca en el fino rostro, parece estar sorprendida de verla ahí pero a la vez triste de saber que la peliazul no ha tenido el valor para cruzar aquella puerta y explicarle todo lo que ella no entendía, confundida y furiosa, dolida y feliz. Un gran tornado de emociones albergaba su interior buscando una salida pero ¿Cuál era la correcta? Dejarse llevar por la felicidad y correr a los brazos de la chica que amaba, por el enojo; gritarle en medio del pasillo todas las preguntas que no tenían una respuesta para luego cegada por la impotencia cayera de rodillas al frío suelo con las amargas lágrimas rodando en su rostro, tal vez debía aparentar no haberla visto, salir del edificio corriendo mientras intentaba no dejar los restos de su corazón regados por la acera para que luego todos los peatones terminaran de despedazarlo. Su corazón pedía a gritos una explicación, _merecía_ una. Con pasos lentos se aproximó tocando el hombro de Nat quien se asombró al girar y dar la vuelta para encontrarse con esos ojos que ahora parecían lanzar llamas, que en tan sólo un par de segundos la habían hecho sentir en el calor del infierno, su boca se secó haciendo que no pudiera articular palabra alguna, un ligero ardor invadió una de sus majillas al recibir una bofetada por parte de la castaña. No le dolió el golpe, no le dolió saber que era ella quien se la había propinado, le dolía saber el dolor que albergaba a la otra.

-Shizuru. – Fue un ligero susurro, bastante audible para los oídos de la ojirubí.

-¿Por qué no puedes decirme lo que te sucede? ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí? ¿No significo nada para ti? Porque déjame te digo una cosa Nat, por si no lo recuerdas perdí a mi mejor amigo por ti, hiciste el acto más vil que podrías haber hecho, hiciste que me enamorara de ti para luego irte sin darme más explicación, hiciste que me preocupara por ti diciéndome que tal vez no vivirías pero ¡aquí estás! ¿No pudiste llamarme para decirme siquiera que estabas viva? ¡He estado buscándote por todos los lugares donde he pasado! – Las lágrimas salían incontrolablemente del rostro de la castaña. – He intentado encontrarte en cada chica que veo, arriba de cada motocicleta que se atraviesa en mi camino. Pero claro a ti no te importa que yo te ame como jamás imaginé poder amar a alguien, lo ocupaste para lastimarme.

-Lo siento. – La peliazul tenía la vista baja. – Enamorarme de ti no estaba en mis planes, fue un error.

-¿Todo lo planeas? – La tristeza lentamente dejaba ver la cara de la ira.

-Debe ser así, cuando perdí el control tuve que alejarme de todo, lamento que por una confusión hayas salido tan lastimada pero debes entender que jamás imaginé que pudieses enamorarte de mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Shizuru…- Le costaba decir aquellas palabras llenas de hipocresía que le lastimaban también a ella. – la verdad cuando te enamoraste de mí yo no pude hacer nada más que quedarme a tu lado puesto que yo no sentía nada por ti. – El rostro de la joven de la alta sociedad se desencajó completamente. – Fingí por mucho tiempo pero me harté de mentirme, de engañarte y es que la verdad…-las palabras se rehusaban a hacerla perder todo lo que le hacía feliz, esto es lo que no quería hacer, no quería que Shizuru la odiara. – La verdad yo no te amo. – Lo había dicho a pesar de que su corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos al igual que el de la castaña. Si no quería verla muerta tenía que hacer que la odiara por más que eso le pesara por más que su cuerpo le pidiera incinerarse en las llamas de aquel amor prohibido. – No soy una buena persona, lo sé. Así que aléjate de mí, te he mentido muchas más veces pero lo que te diré a continuación no es una mentira más y quiero que escuches atentamente Fujino. No quiero volver a verte. – A paso veloz se alejó del lugar, las escaleras llegaron a su fin en cuestión de segundos, al salir el aire frío y las gotas de lluvia azotaron con violencia su rostro, probablemente la castaña estaría llorando intentando calmar su dolor, se mantendría en el calor de su apartamento o de su cama mientras veía montones de nubes grises pero sin escuchar nada más que los gritos de dolor de su alma al desgarrarse una y otra vez pero ella estaba sufriendo bajo una inmensa tormenta, caminaba por las calles vacías, la opción de ir a la mansión y entregarse por voluntad propia a Shin era demasiado tentadora sin embargo no había lastimado al ser que más quería para terminar entregándose tan fácilmente así que pronto desechó ese pensamiento, caminó durante largas horas hasta llegar a aquel acantilado donde Mai le mostró su amistad real por primera vez, recordó sus palabras y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor, mostraban el vacio en su corazón. El grito más desgarrador salió de su garganta pero nadie pudo escucharlo porque nadie paseaba por la playa en medio de una tormenta además de que el sonido de las olas furibundas colisionando con la roca y los rayos solemnes impedían que cualquier otro sonido fuera audible comparado con su grandeza.

-Vamos Nat, eso fue lo mejor para ambas. – La mano de Nao se posó suavemente sobre su hombro.

-Lo sé. He muerto en vida Nao, ella era la única persona que me hacía sentir como un ser humano y tuve que convertirme en su verdugo, imagina que Reito está en el lugar de Shizuru y tú en el mío. ¿Qué sentirías? A pesar de saber que con eso le salvas la vida nunca podrás perdonarte el haberle hecho daño. Jamás dejarás de sentirte miserable por lastimar a la persona que intentas proteger, inclusive puedes protegerla de la muerte pero ¿quién la protege del daño que tú puedas hacerle?

* * *

**jessi: **si es triste que se alejen así y ahora más pero prometo que valdrá la pena tanto drama aunque todavía le queda cuerda al drama xD Gracias por comentar, espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo también.**  
**

**Marcedhampir777:** También me hubiese gustado dejarlo como un vegetal pero de esa forma no puede sufrir tanto como quiero hacerlo sufrir. Tomé tu idea de las piedras me ha parecido buena, espero que no te moleste. Creo que ahora sabes de quien sacó el dinero para mantenerse xD Me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir...en ambas historias, te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer mis locas historias.

**Natsuki K. de Fujino: **Si, podemos decir que así nace nuevamente la princesa del hielo sólo que ella está consciente de que una persona en el mundo puede derretir su barrera helada con una simple mirada.¿Un lindo shock? Si lo es pero ahora nadie sabe que le espera a nuestra adorada parejita excepto yo...claro. xD espero no decepcioanrte con esta historia por tener tanto drama. ^^**  
**

**Zaii-chan: **El tiempo de esa separación es indefinido aún pero intentaré no hacerlo en extremo grande, ya fue suficiente con el tiempo que pasaron en conocerse. Gracias por leer.**  
**

**utau-mizuki: **Debo admitir que al princiìo ese objetivo iba a ser Shizuru pero sería demasiado predecible así que decidí hacerlo un poco más original aparte de que esta historia se ha vuelto necia xD y no quiere seguir mis ideas originales sino que termino cambiandolas a la hora de escribir. Gracias por pasarte y espero te siga gustando. Sobre tu frase, lleva mucha razón aunque en este caso no fue un amor correspondido por los motivos equivocados sino más bien correspondido en el momento equivocado.**  
**

**Vianka: **Alejarse de la persona que uno ama es lo más dificil que podemos hacer aunque ese, ironicamente, pueda ser el mas grande acto de amor aunque eso no significa que no duela el alejamiento. Pero todo esto tiene una razon de ser, espero que ninguno de ustedes se lo imagine.**  
**

**Ian.23: **Cualquier ser humano sobre la Tierra debería odiar a Tate aunque yo lo odio por un motivo no muy normal que no puedo decir a menos de que quiera ser linchada por los fans del ShizNat xD Pobres chicas lo sé pero de verdad valdrá la pena si mi historia les sigue gustando. ^^**  
**

**seelechan: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, esta historia está basada en un genero que de un tiempo aca he sabido apreciar y como no hay demasiadas historias que tengan un ambiente de asesinos me he aventurado a escribir esto como mi primer ShizNat. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**HASTA AQUI ESTE CAPITULO DE...OJOS DE RUBI (LA MIRADA DE UNA ASESINA) XD GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y SI OS A GUSTADO FAVOR DE DEJAR UN RR XD**

_"Porque sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no sólo es el color del infierno"._**  
**


	14. Vuelveme a querer

**Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado aca traigo el nuevo capitulo para esta historia espero que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

**Marzo 22, 2002.

El frío se cuela a través de la ventana despertando a una chica de cabellos castaños, sus mejillas aún muestran rastros de las pesadas lágrimas que han salido de sus ojos ahora hinchados, su mirada no refleja nada más que dolor profundo, sufrió la más cruel traición, su mejor amigo le advirtió que eso estaba mal y no hizo caso alguno, ahora lo que quedaba de ella no tenía fuerzas suficientes para llevarle fuera del calor de las sabanas, su respiración lenta se veía a ratos interrumpida por los débiles sollozos que aún salían de sus labios rosados, esa mirada verde estaba clavada en su mente, aquella mirada del momento en que se besaron por primera vez estaba igual a la de hace unas horas, las palabras atroces que destruyeron su corazón iban acompañados de una mirada que hace algún tiempo le parecía de amor, una mirada que podía hacerla sentir la persona más especial del mundo y ahora no le parecía más que una rotunda mentira. Nadie en su vida se había burlado tanto de ella y esta vez no iba a permitir que una chica lo hiciera, normalmente ella rompía los corazones de aquellos que osaban acercarse a ella, tenía que demostrarle a Nat que sus palabras no le dolían, tenía que ser fuerte y salir como si esas palabras no le afectaran en nada…como si jamás hubiera conocido a Nat, automáticamente su mente borro la imagen de la peliazul para inmediatamente después impulsarla con fuerza a salir. El clima se sentía levemente frío, el sol comenzaba a abrirse camino ante las nubes, la castaña caminaba lentamente por las calles un tanto vacías por ser temprano, todos los negocios se encontraban cerrados a excepción de uno, ella recordaba haber visto antes el local pero cerrado al parecer hasta hace un par de días el lugar se encontraba en venta pero al parecer alguien ya lo había comprado, al pasar junto al que ahora era un restaurante modesto, un delicioso aroma invadió sus sentidos haciéndola entrar con cautela al sitio, se encontraba casi vacío, como era de suponer a esa hora de la mañana, dentro sólo se encontraba una joven de cabellos naranjas quien acomodaba un par de sillas, al sentir la presencia de alguien más rápidamente se giró con una sonrisa, Shizuru era su primer cliente puesto que ese sería su primer día de trabajo.

-Buenos días. – Luego de que la ojirubí tomara asiento Mai le llevó un plato de Rameen recién hecho, sin saberlo el rostro de Shizuru reflejaba su inmensa tristeza mientras empezaba a comer pero su orgullo le impedía quebrarse nuevamente ya había llorado lo suficiente por alguien que no valía la pena, le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos a las personas que le rodeaban y no iba a hacerlo con una perfecta desconocida pero su alma seguía sangrando lo cual causaba que sus lágrimas aún recorrieran su rostro. – Disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra bien? – La chica la observó durante unos segundos para negar lentamente.

-¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón?

-Fue en una sola ocasión pero dígame ¿quién pudo romperle el corazón a una chica tan bella y elegante como usted? – La castaña sonrió con tristeza.

-Es una larga historia. – Mai se sentó frente a ella.

-Aún es temprano, usted y yo somos las únicas aquí, así que si le hace sentir mejor estoy dispuesta a escucharle, sólo puedo decirle que aquel hombre que le haya hecho tanto daño no merece sus lágrimas.

- Ella. – Corrigió ante la sorpresa de la de ojos violetas. – Hace unos meses conocí a una linda chica de ojos verdes, pensé que podría jugar con ella un rato antes de dejarla como lo había hecho varias veces anteriormente pero pronto me di cuenta de que en esta ocasión nada era igual a las veces anteriores, me enamoré sin darme cuenta, mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de mí y yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe, nuestros padres esperaban que nos casáramos y uniéramos por fin a las dos familias, plan que se arruinó con la llegada de Nat, ella era completamente diferente a todas las personas que había conocido, o eso creía, estuvimos juntas algunos meses y de pronto ella dice no amarme, dice haberme engañado todo este tiempo, creo que ese es el precio que debo pagar por haber sido igual a ella antes. – Mai supo de quién hablaba, K era la persona de la que hablaban, el sufrimiento se veía en los ojos de la chica frente a ella, entendía su dolor. – Yo creía en el amor que demostraban sus ojos pero ahora me parece algo tan falso.

- ¿No crees que haya algo más oculto? Tal vez ella intente protegerte de algo y por eso se alejó de ti. Ahora estás lastimada y lo comprendo escuchar palabras tan crueles deja un vacío, te parece que el amor que has visto en sus ojos antes o creías ver es una mentira pero ¿y si fuese real?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Las lágrimas habían cesado hace rato.

-Si cuando te dijo todas esas cosas seguías viendo todo ese amor, ese mismo brillo que sus ojos tenían al estar a tu lado entonces tal vez esté intentando protegerte de algo, quizá te aleja de ella por el amor que te tiene y sabe que si te lo dice tu vida estará en riesgo, hay una remota posibilidad de que el dolor que ahora te invade te prohíba ver lo que necesitas ver. Deja que el dolor te abandone y entonces podrás observar todo con más claridad, te aseguro que si tu estuvieras en un gran riesgo y la vida de la persona a la cual amas estuviera a punto de hacerlo también…por tu culpa, intentarías por todos los medios alejarle de ti provocándole un gran dolor como el que tú estás sintiendo ahora mismo pero le salvarías la vida o dime ¿acaso me equivoco? – Shizuru lo meditó por largo tiempo mientras veía como las personas pasaban sin fijarse demasiado en el interior, los minutos avanzaban y ella seguía ahí, oculta detrás de un cristal.

Pasaban ya las dos de la tarde cuando la peliazul regresaba a casa, el agua de lluvia comenzaba a secarse gracias al calor del sol que impactaba sobre su cuerpo, donde estaba su corazón ahora había un vacío, dolía. La venganza estaba resultando más difícil no por el tiempo ni por los actos cometidos hacia Shin sino porque le hace renunciar a eso que le hace feliz sin embargo sabe que realmente no es la venganza lo que le obliga sino ella misma puesto que su obsesión por hacer justicia por su mano se le ha salido de control y aunque sabe que ha lastimado a la persona que más quiere no puede dejar de decirse a sí misma que la venganza es el camino que debe seguir después podrá encontrar nuevamente el amor, su mente la está traicionado y ahora aunque quiera no puede alejarse del camino que decidió tomar debe sufrir el dolor que le provoca su propia elección, podría mandar a Shin a la cárcel y así estar junto a Shizuru sin embargo quiere ser ella quien le haga sufrir, quiere culpar a Kanzaki padre por sus propias acciones como si él le obligara a cometer todo lo que hace. Se ha sumergido demasiado en la oscuridad y ha extinguido por propia mano la única esperanza que tenía para salir de aquel remolino de dudas y confusión. Cuando llega al edificio se encuentra con Mai esperándola de pie, la observa por unos instantes intentando descubrir que le sucede a su amiga y porque tiene ese semblante que jamás había mostrado.

-¿Sucede algo? – La pelinaranja asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

-He conocido a Fujino-san, está completamente deshecha por lo que le has dicho K y sé que no es la única, comprendo que quieras protegerla pero ponte en su lugar, si ella estuviera en riesgo y para protegerte te alejara como tú la alejaste ¿no querrías una explicación?

-Sí. – Mai tenía razón en todo pero simplemente ya no había marcha atrás.

-Entonces habla con ella, no pidas que sea fácil y que ella te perdone como si nada mientras corre a tus brazos dándote su amor incondicional pero por lo menos quítate un gran peso de encima y dejen de sufrir.

-No lo haré. Sé que tienes la razón pero en este caso soy yo la que está en peligro y por nada del mundo la voy a exponer a ella también. Me tragaré mi dolor mientras esperó que ella encuentre a alguien que pueda consolarla y darle todo lo que yo no puedo. Me duele pero es lo mejor para las dos. – La morena comenzaba a subir las escaleras cuando escuchó un ligero susurro parecido a un_ "no puedo creerlo"._

-¿Esa es tu decisión?

-Sí.

-No me dejas más remedio que amenazarte Nat, si tú no le dices la verdad a Fujino-san seré yo quien lo haga, te daré únicamente dos días así que más vale que recapacites K, de todas formas ella se enterará, quizá si eres tú quien se lo dice puedas recuperarla pero si se entera por mí tal vez te odié más.

Marzo 25, 2002.

La advertencia o amenaza de Mai si había surtido efecto en la de ojos verdes…hasta cierto punto porque no había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad a la castaña, se había mantenido oculta en su habitación intentando tener el coraje y cuando al fin se decidía, caminaba hasta la puerta, tomaba el pomo y antes de girarlo para salir su mente maquilaba alguna escena donde Shizuru le azotaba la cara gritando palabras de desprecio que no podría soportar, imaginaba recibir una fuerte bofetada que le rompiera el labio y luego ver como la puerta se cerraba frente a ella, cosa que le rompería más el corazón. Así que volvía sobre sus pasos intentando borrar dichos pensamientos de su mente para regresar a reunir coraje y realizar el mismo tramite una y otra vez durante horas que se convirtieron en días, de forma increíble la asesina a sueldo K quien había asesinado a varias personas sin remordimiento alguno no podía enfrentarse a sus propios temores, no podía vencer al miedo que le provocaba darle una explicación convincente a la chica que vivía a un par de metros de su puerta, en esos momentos no podía darle la cara a Shizuru Fujino.

Mai esperaba que su amiga recapacitara gracias a su advertencia pero lamentablemente tendría que tomar medidas aún más drásticas, estaba a punto de cerrar el negocio que maravillosamente había sido exitoso aunque sus platillos fueran bastante sencillos pero suficientes para despegar a una velocidad vertiginosa, Shizuru estaba un poco confundida por el llamado de su nueva amiga.

-Comprendo la confusión que puedes tener pero es necesario que hable contigo. Yo conozco a Nat. – La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de la castaña. – Su verdadero nombre no es Nat sino más bien Natsuki, no sé su apellido pero sé perfectamente que realmente te ama, no es fácil de creer pero es la verdad.

-¿Estás segura? – Eran demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo para la castaña.

-Es verdad Shizuru. – Esa voz les heló la sangre a ambas jóvenes, Natsuki estaba de pie en la entrada ligeramente recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, Mai se sorprendió de no haberla escuchado en ningún momento mientras que la castaña simplemente se quedó en su lugar. No esperaba encontrarla ahí, ahora, no estaba psicológicamente lista para enfrentarla, su alma estaba a punto de desgarrarse brutalmente una vez más si no recibía una explicación en cuestión de un minuto. - ¿Puedo sentarme? – Sin esperar respuesta tomó la silla más próxima a la mesa que le permitiera ver a la castaña frente a frente. – Ha llegado la hora de contarte absolutamente todo. – El semblante de la morena no expresaba nada antes de comenzar su explicación, respiró hondo un par de veces antes de hablar. – El 27 de septiembre de hace dos años, en el dos mil, Shin Kanzaki mató a mi madre, su intención era asesinarme a mí también pero vio algo en mí que le hizo abstenerse, me secuestro teniendo la idea de convertirme en un arma mortal, me entrenó durante meses durante los cuales sufrí innumerables heridas, golpes. – Su mandíbula se apretó al recordar el látigo sobre su espalda desprotegida ya de piel. – Durante todo mi encierro en mi mente sólo había espacio para una sola cosa: la venganza. Comencé a utilizar mis habilidades para formar lentamente mi venganza, todo iba bien, lentamente me ganaba su confianza y apareciste tú. – Su mirada demostraba todo el amor que le tenía. – Sé cuán difícil será que me creas después de lo que te hice pero esto no es mentira. – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse notablemente mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. – Quizá en ese momento pude encontrar la salida, denunciarlos para ser completamente libre pero mi mente no quería hacerlo, deseaba tanto hacerle pagar cada golpe que me dio pero tú estabas ahí, eras mi luz dentro de toda la oscuridad, contigo podía ser la chica que se había escondido en un cuarto en la profundidad de mi alma pero llegó una misión que detonó todo, Shin me ordenó matar a su propio hijo…Reito. Por un instante pensé que había llegado mi momento, mi parte cruel e insensible deseaba hacerlo pero la chica que soy realmente y que se encuentra aquí explicándote todo esto pensaba en ti, en el daño que te haría si lo lastimaba a él después de todo el simplemente quería protegerte de cualquier persona que quisiera hacerte daño porque él te quiere, el intentó protegerte como yo lo hice cuando te llamé aquella noche, me enfrentaría a él solamente con la ayuda de dos personas y las cosas que pude aprender. – Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas mostrando la cara real del dolor. – Salí viva pero debía huir porque tenía y aún tengo a más de treinta y cinco asesinos buscándome debajo de las piedras para llevarme frente a Shin, no podía arriesgarme a perderte en una lucha que es solamente mía así que decidí hacer que me odiaras para protegerte. Probablemente no valga nada decírtelo hasta ahora Shizuru, tal vez mis palabras para ti sean falsas pero no puedo callármelo, necesito pedirte…perdón. Perdóname.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte? El padre de Reito murió hace muchos años, cuando éramos pequeños, en un accidente automovilístico así que debes buscar algo mejor para convencerme. – Las palabras de la castaña fueron demasiado frías para un corazón roto.

-Lo que dice es verdad Fujino-san. – La ojirubí observó impaciente a Mai. – Párate Nat. – La mencionada hizo caso y en un par de segundos se encontraba despojada de la chaqueta de espalda a la que semanas antes había sido su novia, los dedos ágiles de la pelinaranja subieron la playera de la fuera su alumna meses antes, dejando a la vista las cicatrices de un látigo implacable que azotó aquella anteriormente tersa piel veinte veces dejando a la joven en muy mal estado. – Acércate. – Shizuru lo hizo lentamente mientras observaba cada larga cicatriz. – El padre de Reito la castigo brutalmente con un látigo común diez veces y la misma cantidad de veces con un látigo de cuero abierto en doce tiras y si esto no es suficiente para convencerte aún tengo algo que seguramente podrá convencerte. – A la castaña le costaba respirar, el padre de su mejor amigo había herido brutalmente a la persona que más quería, eso lo convertía en un enemigo porque aunque no perdonara inmediatamente a la peliazul, aunque su razón le gritaba que no debía perdonarla su corazón ya lo había hecho. Delicadamente deslizó su dedo por una de las tantas cicatrices, al hacerlo imaginó el sonido de cada golpe, imaginó el dolor provocado por un hombre que ella admiraba. Poco a poco recorrió cada cicatriz sin embargo la piel que se había formado en una, estaba demasiado sensible, el ligero roce de Shizuru provocó un pequeño grito de dolor que fue acallado rápidamente pues Natsuki sabía que la chica de ojos rojos no quería hacerle daño alguno.

-Es algo difícil de creer que alguien como él te haya causado tanto dolor Nat porque yo lo conocí desde mucho tiempo atrás, yo quería ser como él, un magnate empresarial con una linda familia, grandes amigos, dueño de una de las más importantes empresas no solamente de Japón sino del mundo entero. Nos hizo creer que había muerto en un accidente cuando Reito y yo teníamos cerca de diez años y la pequeña Mikoto aún era dependiente totalmente de sus padres. – La castaña contempló por unos segundos aquel rostro, si todo aquello era verdad debía darle una oportunidad a aquella joven motociclista. – Tienes una oportunidad para demostrarme todo lo que me han contado, solamente cuando lo hagas podré confiar nuevamente en ti y tal vez te ayude en lo que quieras hacer…hasta cierto punto.

-De acuerdo. – En esos ojos verdes había una pizca de esperanza renovada porque esta vez no le ocultaría nada a la chica que amaba, esta vez sería diferente a la primera, quizá podía recuperar todo lo que había dado por perdido y aún así seguir con sus planes de venganza aunque había posibilidades de perderlo todo ya no tenía miedo, su miedo le hizo perder todo una vez, no soportaría que eso sucediera de nuevo. – Si me lo permites te lo demostraré todo mañana a primera hora.

-Está bien. Nos veremos mañana. – Aún con una actitud fría la heredera de los Fujino salió del restaurante aunque con un dejo de esperanza también puesto que existía la posibilidad de que aquellas dolorosas palabras fueran una mentira, una gran mentira. Tal vez ese amor que veía siempre en los ojos de su amada fuera la verdad y la verdad fuera la mentira. La fuerza había regresado a su cuerpo ya no impulsada por la ira o la rabia sino nuevamente el amor era su fuerza motora, Nat o más bien Natsuki le amaba.

Marzo 26, 2002.

Antes de que las calles de Japón se llenaran con multitud de gente Shizuru Fujino y Natsuki se dirigían hacia la primera parada del día para de esta forma comenzar la explicación de la peliazul, iban arriba de la Ducati, la castaña iba aferrada fervientemente a la cintura de su compañera quien iba a una velocidad decente comparada a las tantas veces que había conducido con dirección a una de sus misiones pero ambas debían aceptar que la situación no les molestaba lo suficiente como para cambiarla, estaban disfrutando aquellos momentos juntas como si nada hubiera pasado aunque la actitud de la ojirubí seguía siendo un tanto fría poco a poco el calor de Nat la iba derritiendo, ¿quién lo diría? La princesa de hielo derritiendo una actitud fría pero esa era la verdad. Luego de unos minutos que parecieron nada más que un par de segundos llegaron al cementerio donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Saeko Kuga.

-Como te comencé a explicar ayer, Shin mató a mi madre, lo más duro de asimilar es que yo lo vi trabajar una vez antes de eso, a decir verdad el que era mi mejor amigo y yo lo vimos, recuerdo que ese día nos asaltaron y quitaron el auto así que regresamos andando a nuestras casas, pasamos por una calle oscura a la cual pocas veces recurríamos para llegar pero por cosa del destino pasamos por ahí, unos metros adelante iba un joven de unos tres años mayor, en unos cuantos segundos murió a manos de un hombre que en la oscuridad no pudimos distinguir muy bien sin embargo lo habíamos escuchado, había visto su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando se faena estuvo concluida. Mi amigo quiso llamar a la policía pero yo se lo impedí. – En ese momento ya se encontraban frente a la lápida de aquella mujer que en algún momento trabajó para el gobierno. – Él no pudo soportar la presión durante demasiado tiempo pero nadie pudo encontrarlo, los datos que les dimos no eran suficientes para hacer una descripción real, cuando todas las preguntas acabaron luego de un par de días mi madre murió, en el momento en el cual bajé corriendo las escaleras, ella ya se encontraba inerte en medio de la cocina, Shin estaba a un lado con una daga en la mano, una daga manchada de sangre, el cuerpo de mi madre con un corte profundo en la garganta, me llené de odio en un segundo, otro hombre llamado Yosho se acercaba sigilosamente a mí y entonces Kanzaki se dio cuenta de mis habilidades porque nadie en mi lugar lo hubiese escuchado llegar, intenté matarlo con el cuchillo que mi madre había estado ocupando pero fallé y deje incrustada el arma en el marco de la puerta, mi destino era morir Shizuru, si no hubiera lanzado ese cuchillo me hubieran matado para no dejar testigos pero me condené a sufrir meses dentro de una habitación, Mai me enseñó todo lo que sabe, ella únicamente mató a dos personas al inicio y eso aún la persigue. – La castaña escuchaba atentamente todo el relato con la vista fija en la lápida frente a ella, intentaba asimilar toda la información en un par de segundos, podía notar el dolor que le producía a la peliazul hablar de su madre, de su encierro, imaginaba como cada día se volvía una tortura y ella misma se llenaba de odio al escuchar el relato que poco a poco se hacía suyo. – Mai siempre confió en mí, siempre estuvo a mi lado para ayudarme a vencer a ese hombre el cual ha destruido más vidas que la mía, estoy totalmente convencida de que todos los que ahora están ahí pasaron por algo similar, quisieron vengarse por mucho tiempo pero este último los traicionó al hacerlos creer que ahora tenían más cosas que antes, tienes mucho dinero, puedes hacer prácticamente lo que desees pero esto es parte de ser una bestia, un ser desalmado. – La morena se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a la otra chica. – Cuando te conocí pensé en alejarme de ti, no quería hacerte daño como tantas veces lo hice pero cada vez que lo intentaba volvía a encontrarte en otro lugar, cuando te evadía sentía un vacío en el pecho y es que mi corazón quería mantenerme siempre a tu lado…en algún momento dejó de importarme lo que pudiera pasar, decidí quedarme contigo sabiendo cuánto daño podría causarte si perdía el control por un instante dejando así salir a la persona en la que ya me había convertido para ese instante. – Sus ojos mostraban un profundo dolor al saberse pérdida en su misma venganza dejando de lado lo más importante, había perdido su alma, su consciencia, no merecía tener el amor de nadie. – No quería lastimarte y sin embargo terminé haciéndolo de la forma más cruel.

-Nat. – La castaña podía comprender muy poco de toda aquella historia, de todo ese dolor pero amaba a la chica arrodillada a unos cuantos pasos frente a ella, sabía que toda esa situación lastimaba más a la morena que a ella misma, debía estar a su lado para de esa forma conseguir salir adelante, que ambas lo hicieran.

-Estos días han sido muy difíciles, deseaba saber de ti pero no podía llamarte porque probablemente me estaban vigilando y cualquier error lo pagaría no solamente yo sino también tú pero no puedo soportar un día más así, si todo saliera mal te defendería con mi vida aunque probablemente eso no fuese suficiente, detesto que mi vida valga tan poco que ni siquiera pueda salvarte con ella y aún sabiéndolo tengo el valor de decirte esto porque hay momentos en la vida en que debes hacerlo, Shizuru necesito que hagas esto conmigo. – La ojiverde extendió su mano esperando la respuesta por unos segundos que le parecieron extremadamente largos, podía ver la duda en aquellos ojos carmesí pero sus temores se disiparon cuando sintió el calor, esa agradable sensación que le provocaba la mano de la belleza de Kioto sobre la suya. Quizá estuviera poniendo en riesgo lo que más quería, tal vez no podría salvarla pero no dudaría un solo instante en dar su vida por la de su compañera, no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatara ahora que la había recuperado, al final estarían juntas en esto, estarían juntas siempre. – Si quieres ver que en verdad Kanzaki está vivo entonces te lo mostraré pero debes prometerme que seguirás todo lo que te diga.

-De acuerdo. – Quería creer en ella pero aún resultaba difícil solamente viendo al padre de Reito sería capaz de dar su vida por aquella joven de ojos verdes y cabellos azules. Subieron nuevamente en el vehículo motorizado, Natsuki podía sentir los ligeros temblores que invadían el cuerpo de su compañera mientras conducía por la ciudad hasta llegar a la parte trasera de lo que parecía un edificio destartalado. Entraron por la puerta trasera procurando que nadie las viera, subieron algunos pisos antes de detenerse en la puerta de un departamento que daba exactamente a la mansión de la compañía Kanzaki, las cortinas estaban cerradas para no levantar sospechas y solamente en algunos instantes la morena las abría para vigilar un poco a su presa, en esos momentos Shin estaba a punto de abandonar la construcción al otro lado de la acera, lo había estado observando a ratos pero los últimos días su mente se había concentrado únicamente en la castaña que ahora estaba a su lado.

-No voy a arriesgarte más, si quieres verlo lo harás cuando el regrese luego seguiré con mi plan y no debes intervenir con eso Shizuru. Después del momento en que yo salga de aquí contarás una hora, al fin de ese plazo si no he vuelto saldrás por la puerta de atrás, tomarás mi motocicleta y te irás sin dar media vuelta ni siquiera debe pasarte por la cabeza entrar a ese lugar, aunque te resulte difícil debes confiar en mí.

-¿Me pides que si te pasa algo simplemente lo ignore? – La barrera de Fujino se cayó por unos minutos ya que la preocupación comenzaba a hacerla su presa.

-Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo. Prométemelo. – La expresión que Nat tenía nadie se la había visto antes, daba miedo realmente. – Por favor.

-Está bien. – La castaña no quería hacerlo pero si quería recuperar aquella relación debía confiar en la ojiverde. – Te lo prometo Natsuki. – La mencionada abrió ligeramente la cortina para observar la entrada de la mansión la cual desentonaba con todos los edificios y casas a su alrededor, tenía un aura de peligro alrededor, la gran extensión de terreno entre las paredes de la casa y las mallas metálicas proporcionaban el suficiente espacio para almacenar tal cantidad de autos sin mencionar que nadie podría darse cuenta de un secuestro como del que ella fue víctima, se entraba por la parte trasera donde solamente había terrenos amplios y ninguna casa ni edificio podría ver como los rehenes eran introducidos o llevados al exterior con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas además los vidrios de todos los autos pertenecientes a cualquiera que trabajara para la "empresa" estaban polarizados impidiendo así cualquier otro inconveniente.

-Está a punto de salir, ven rápido antes de que se suba a su auto. – La castaña llegó junto a la ventana en dos zancadas, la morena le dio un par de binoculares para que tuviera una vista más cercana del panorama. Shizuru pronto divisó al hombre que anteriormente respetara, su boca se secó al verlo vivo aún, su ya blanca piel tomó un tono pálido enfermizo como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, definitivamente era el mismo hombre, seguía casi igual pero sus rasgos se habían marcado con el paso de los años. – Bien ahora que se ha ido ha llegado la hora de entrar en acción. – Shizuru se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en el cual Shin había desaparecido tras una esquina. Nerviosa veía de reojo como su amada guardaba su arma en el bolsillo de la gabardina que se había puesto hace no más de un minuto, quería detenerla para que no hiciera nada, quería convencerla de abandonar su venganza pero la conocía y sabría que antes se alejaría nuevamente de ella. Su corazón latía fuerte, dejándose llevar por el impulso se puso de pie rápidamente quedando de frente a la de cabellos azules.

-No quiero perderte, no quiero hacerlo otra vez. – Un nudo se formó en el estomago de la princesa de hielo pero K se rehusaba a dejar la venganza de lado.

-No vas a perderme. – Una mano acarició suave el rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza y el miedo. – Te juro por mi vida que todo saldrá bien, no vas a perderme. – Mirada rubí y esmeralda se volvieron una sola, ni siquiera K sabía con certeza que ocurriría cuando pusiera un pie en aquella mansión, ni siquiera esa bestia podía controlar la sensación de que todo saldría mal pero tenía que luchar contra la oscuridad y buscar un poco de optimismo en su ser para reconfortar a la chica que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos a punto de romper a llorar de impotencia, Nat no le dejaría acercarse para protegerla, no querían separarse de ese abrazo pero el tiempo era limitado para llevar a cabo esa fase y si no lo hacía ahora mandaría todo por la borda siendo esto algo que no podía permitirse. Ambas tenían miedo de perderse, no importaba la promesa únicamente era para hacer sentir mejor a la chica Fujino. – Estaré de vuelta en una hora. – Luego de días interminables y llevadas por la incertidumbre sus labios se unieron en un acto que esperaban desde hace mucho tiempo, su primer beso luego de tan cruda separación. Un beso que lamentablemente a Shizuru le supo a un adiós. Lentamente y sin querer hacerlo se separaron, Natsuki salió sin mirar atrás para no arrepentirse de su decisión, la castaña abrió desesperadamente la cortina para observar a su peliazul cruzar la calle y entrar sigilosamente en los extensos terrenos que quizá la separaban de la misma muerte.

Continuará...

* * *

**Ian.23: **Fue una parte muy cruel lo sé pero por suerte ya esta casi todo arreglado xD Sobre mi odio a Tate no, no es por el manga U_U sino porque...tiene que ver con Mai mi odio hacia él O_o pido nuevamente una disculpa por tardar y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**  
**

**jessi: **Si lo sé, me encanta el drama xD el secreto no se los puedo decir aún porque bueno...es un secreto xD pero espero que nadie se lo espere valga la redundancia. Gracias por leer.**  
**

**Izanagi87: **Creo que todos hariamos lo mismo si el ser que mas amamos está en peligro aunque le lastimemos por salvarle, si aun no tengo completa la muerte de Shin lo tengo medio muerto xD Gracias por el cumplido pero aun me falta mejorar mucho y para eso debo seguir escribiendo, por eso os agradezco a todos los que comentais sobre mis escritos son al fin de cuentas los que nos ayudan a mejorar aunque suene muy trillada la frase xD Espero que disfrutes este capitulo y la historia en general a la que ya no le quedan muchos capitulos o al menos eso creo xD.**  
**

**Marcedhampir777: **Si, esa idea es algo por lo que debo agradecerte xD Claro muchas veces es mejor amar con intencidad y cuando se ama de esa forma se intentara proteger al ser amado a toda costa^^ Gracias por seguirme y de verdad siento la tardanza.**  
**

**Natsuki K. de Fujino: **Si nuestra querida Fujino-san tiene un secreto un tanto oscuro para con Nat - no debí decir eso ¬¬- no comas ansias ya pronto se descubrira que tramó mi mente perversa. Tienes razón siempre hay que hacer sacrificios. Espero que te guste el cap. **  
**

**hatsuky: **Yo creo que Shizuru no estaba del todo segura pero las palabras le dolieron demasiado y termino dudando sobre los sentimientos de mi Nat pero ya todo va mejorando poco a poco. Gracias por seguir mi loca historia llena más de drama que de letras (?) **  
**

**Vianka: **La venganza es lo peor que podemos hacer, es divertida y disfrutable mientras dure pero cuando se acaba el dolor es peor. Gracias por pasarte y leer mis patrañas xD**  
**

**Seiryu: **Gracias por el cumplido siempre me han llamado las peliculas de asesinos a sueldo y me pregunte ¿por qué no escribir algo así? y mas con la personalidad de Nat que adoro ****  
**

**Zaii-chan:** Gracias por leer espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Natsuki261093: **Gracias por leer me alegra que te resulte fascinante mi proposito era crear algo diferente, original, algo que a mi me gustaria leer xD y creo que lo he conseguido a juzgar por la respuesta que he conseguido de ustedes.**  
**

**signiumcorvus: **Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo espero lo hayas disfrutado al igual que toda la historia con sus cambios un tanto bruscos a momentos y que con cada nuevo capitulo se acerca un poco más al final. ^^**

* * *

**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, CUALQUIER COSA QUE TENGAN QUE DECIR BUENA O MALA CRITICA COSTRUCTIVA O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA POR FAVOR DEJENLO EN UN RR.**

**

* * *

**_"Por que sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no sólo es el color del infierno"._**  
**


	15. Secreto

**Hola a todos, bien aqui estoy reportandome con un nuevo capitulo que espero disfruten.

* * *

**

Marzo 26, 2002 parte II

Cuando K abrió la puerta de la mansión dejando ver su larga cabellera el ambiente se tensó, todos guardaron silencio abruptamente sin atreverse siquiera a tomar sus armas para apuntarle, todos excepto Yosho, aquel hombre que estuvo a punto de matarla hace meses ahora le apuntaba nuevamente con mano firme y sin titubear un segundo, si ella se movía abruptamente la aniquilaría sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso buscas la muerte? – La sonrisa irónica la hizo sonreír a ella también, lentamente camino hasta llegar a una silla le dio la vuelta de tal forma que el respaldo quedara frente a ella, se sentó sosteniendo la mirada oscura de aquel hombre bajo las ordenes de Kanzaki padre.

-Baja tu arma, solamente quiero hacerles un par de preguntas.

-¿Quién te crees? No eres más que una niñata intentando hacerse la valiente.

-Tal vez pero tuve el valor de hacer lo que ninguno de ustedes pudo. – El chico moreno pareció confundido por un instante cosa que la ojiverde no desaprovecho. - ¿Acaso creen que Kanzaki les está dando lo mejor que les pudo pasar en la vida? Dinero fácil, protección contra las leyes, se pueden vengar de quienes ustedes quieran pero apuesto a que muchos de ustedes sino es que todos en un principio deseaban acabar con Shin pero se acostumbraron, olvidaron lo que él quería que olvidaran, ahora se sienten en familia, tienen nuevos "amigos", una nueva familia. Pero ¿a cambio de qué? ¿Qué les quitó? A mí me robó a mi madre, me robó mi vida. Yo no puedo volver a mi colegio, no podré ver jamás a mis antiguos amigos, no podré quedarme en mi casa, él me quitó todo eso y nada de lo que pueda darme ahora compensará el daño que me hizo. – La ojiverde recorrió la estancia con una mirada rápida observando como todos reflexionaban sobre sus propias situaciones incluso el hombre parado frente a ella había bajado ya el arma. - ¿No se dan cuenta? Nos convirtió en sus esclavos, matamos para él pero en el momento en que nos hartamos de esto y decidimos dejarlo nos mata ya no le servimos para nada, Mikoto. – La aludida la observó con un poco de temor. – He visto a tu madre, a tu hermano Reito y a Mai ¿te gustaría volver con ellos? – Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelinegra. – Puedo llevarte con ellos.

-¿De verdad? – K solamente asintió con la cabeza y la pequeña corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes realmente son felices aquí? Perdieron a sus esposos o esposas, a sus hijos, padres, amigos, hermanos y ahora están aquí como si eso jamás hubiera sucedido, como si no les doliera.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Iori un joven de pelo castaño y ojos miel habló quedamente.

-Cuando intentamos actuar solos nos enfrentamos a la muerte pero si todos decidiéramos comenzar de nuevo, él no tendría oportunidad contra nosotros, seguiríamos unidos pero sin dejar que el tomara el poder de nuestras vidas, todos comenzaríamos de nuevo y nos podemos proteger los unos a los otros, les propongo que se unan a mí para vengar a todas esas personas, a todos sus seres queridos y a aquellos inocentes que se vieron obligados a matar, si quieren matarme está bien, háganlo. – Se puso de pie para luego arrodillarse en el frío suelo de madera y extender los brazos esperando algún disparo, en su mente aparecieron aquellos ojos tan rojos como las mismas llamas del infierno.

-Yo estoy contigo. – K abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras lentamente cada uno de los ahí presentes le daba su apoyo, al final Yosho también se unió a ella.

-Tendrán todo mi apoyo, no les prometo que será sencillo porque no lo será pero…podemos, merecemos algo mejor que la vida que Kanzaki nos estaba dando. Si alguna vez uno de ustedes necesita de mí sólo búsquenme estaré ahí y espero que si en algún momento yo los necesito a ustedes pueda contar con su apoyo aunque yo no los obligaré a hacer algo que no quieran. – De igual manera todos presentían que no podía haber nada peor que estar recluidos durante meses inclusive años en aquel lugar. – Ahora vámonos de aquí. – Poco a poco cada uno de los asesinos a sueldo tomaba su auto, le quitaba la placa, la guardaba y salía de los extensos terrenos, la última en salir fue K pero algo llamó su atención y regresó hasta introducirse en el despacho de Shin, abrió su escritorio y sacó decenas de carpetas con la información de cientos y tal vez miles de personas a las cuales había asesinado o se habían quedado en proceso. Rápidamente buscó algún objeto que le sirviera para transportar todos esos documentos, luego de unos segundos salió a paso tranquilo cargada con una enorme bolsa deportiva, se introdujo en el edificio y subió al cuarto donde Shizuru la recibió con un gran abrazo.

-No cometiste una locura ¿o sí? – La miraba preocupada y Nat no pudo evitar responderle con una mirada tierna, la abrazo sintiendo su calor invadiendo su cuerpo y su aroma invadiendo sus sentidos.

-Vámonos de aquí. – Bajaron hasta la recepción, Natsuki pagó el tiempo que había utilizado el departamento y antes de subir a la Ducati la peliazul sacó las llaves. – Tú conduces.

-¿Qué? – Aquella experta de la muerte le enseñó que debía hacer, unos minutos después la castaña encendió el vehículo, temerosa de causar un accidente.

-Procura no matarnos ¿quieres? – Pronto la castaña dominó aquella máquina, su mirada iba al frente pero debía aceptar que la sensación del viento contra su rostro le gustaba, sin darse cuenta comenzó a aumentar la velocidad hasta más allá de los límites de velocidad permitidos e inclusive superiores a los que la misma Nat había llegado por lo cual ahora era la peliazul quién se aferraba a la cintura de su compañera cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba controlar un poco sus nervios. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivían, K se alegró como jamás se hubiera imaginado de bajarse de la moto. - ¡Tierra! – Su cara mostraba tal espanto que la castaña no pudo evitar reír intentando callar sus carcajadas cubriendo su boca con la mano, esa expresión únicamente la había visto una vez cuando subieron a la montaña rusa, recordar lo que pasó después causó el silencio completo de su risa pero guardando las apariencias un poco conservó la sonrisa, apagó el vehículo y se acercó a la otra.

-Ara, tenía entendido que Natsuki le temía a las alturas pero jamás imaginé que también la velocidad causaba ese efecto. – Después de que a la morena se le pasará un poco el susto respiró profundo antes de contestar, no podía creer que aquella joven de familia adinerada jamás en su vida hubiera tocado una moto.

-No te burles. – Comenzaron a subir las escaleras pero a la ojiverde le costaba un poco poder hacerlo con facilidad a través del estrecho pasillo con aquella bolsa deportiva llena de expedientes. – Normalmente no temo a las altas velocidades podríamos decir que mi vida siempre ha sido acelerada o por lo menos últimamente, el punto es que la velocidad no me da miedo…- Shizuru la veía un poco irónica. – excepto cuando tu conduces. – La mirada de la ojirubí se volvió divertida. Quizá podría manejar más a menudo tan sólo para ver nuevamente esa expresión en la chica que iba a su lado. – Recuérdame no dejarte conducir nunca más si quiero conservar mi integridad física.

-¡Que mala es Nat! No me dejará disfrutar su linda cara de terror. – Como reacción las mejillas de la menor se tornaron de un intenso color escarlata. La castaña sonrió satisfecha con el resultado. Al llegar frente a las puertas de sus respectivos apartamentos no supieron que hacer ¿debían quedarse en uno? En ese momento recordó a Mikoto quien seguramente estaría con Mai puesto que le había dicho cómo llegar con ella sin embargo aún debía hablar con Reito quien no sabía nada de que su hermana seguía con vida, había llegado el momento de contarle toda la verdad. - ¿Sucede algo? – Shizuru parecía un poco preocupada al notar el momento de pensamiento en su novia quien lentamente negó con la cabeza.

-Es sólo que ha llegado la hora de hablar con Reito y ayudarle en el reencuentro con su hermana.

-Si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo y así podemos hablar con él, debes entender que para Reito no eres la persona más buena del mundo y no creo que sea tan fácil convencerlo de toda esta situación, después de todo es de su padre de quién hablamos pero seguramente me creerá a mí. – La peliazul asintió con la cabeza para segundos después ver desaparecer a la ojirubí escaleras arriba, tomó esos segundos para entrar en su departamento, arrojar aquella pesada bolsa en una esquina y salir nuevamente al corredor desierto. Ya tendría tiempo para analizar aquella extensa fuente de pruebas pero por ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, los pasos retumbando sobre los escalones de madera alertaron a la ojiverde quien los esperaba apoyada contra la puerta de su apartamento, Reito venía atrás con el cejo fruncido aparentemente bastante molesto por la presencia de la menor quien mostraba un semblante calmado.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? – Seguía siendo el mismo chico arrogante que conoció cuando la castaña comenzó a mostrar interés por ella sin embargo aunque lo odiara desde el fondo de su alma debía tomarse este asunto a la ligera por lo cual manteniendo la tranquilidad, se acercó dos pasos al pelinegro.

-Debes acompañarme. – El joven Kanzaki sonrió de forma cínica.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – Estaba jugando con fuego puesto que Natsuki había descubierto que la paciencia no era una de sus mejores virtudes, si seguía retándola simplemente le soltaría la verdad de golpe.

-Mira Reito, sé que no confías en mí…que no nos llevamos bien y que tal vez nos odiamos. – Él solamente amplió la sonrisa y la asesina tuvo que respirar profundo para no golpearlo. – Pero esta vez es diferente y no importa cuánto te deteste y cuanto me detestes a mí esto es algo que debes saber así que debes acompañarme. – Ambos mantuvieron un duelo de miradas por unos instantes en los que pareciera que pronto se agarrarían a golpes pero una melodiosa voz interrumpió el momento de tensión.

-Reito, sé que no confías en Nat pero por favor…confía en mí. – Eso bastó para que el amigo de la castaña asintiera desviando la mirada de los orbes verdes y comenzara a caminar lentamente casi arrastrando los pies para seguir a la peliazul, algunos minutos más tarde llegaron frente a la puerta del restaurante perteneciente a Mai, antes de entrar las chicas se detuvieron ocasionando que Reito también lo hiciera.

-Probablemente con lo que te diga me detestes más pero tu odio no me importa Reito. La razón por la que te traje aquí es porque tu padre y tu hermana están vivos. – El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa por un instante pero luego su mirada se llenó de odio. – Tu padre…Shin Kanzaki se convirtió en asesino, no puedo decirte el número total de personas que ha matado pero puedo asegurarte que son muchas, ha secuestrado a personas durante varios años para crear su propia compañía y ahora está a punto de caer.

-¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar así a mi padre? – Se acercó rápidamente hasta que casi se encontraban frente a frente sin embargo la mirada verde se tornó demasiado peligrosa haciendo que el pelinegro volviera a su lugar con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-No soy tan despreciable como para mentirte Reito, quizá debí decirte todo desde el principio pero no tuve el valor hasta que tu padre me dio una última misión, matarte. En ese momento decidí que por más que te odiara no podía lastimarte sin lastimar a Shizuru por más tonto que suene. Si no me crees puedes confirmarlo por ti mismo. – Abrió la puerta del restaurante para dejar a la vista a una niña de cabellos oscuros a la cual Reito identifico como su hermana en una milésima de segundo.

-¡Hermano! – Mikoto corrió en cuatro extremidades hasta saltar sobre Reito quien la recibió feliz en sus brazos, Shizuru y Natsuki decidieron que era mejor dejarlos conversar pues tenían muchas cosas por contarse, antes de cerrar la puerta para regresar al edificio el pelinegro se levantó.

-Gracias. – El chico mostraba una sonrisa sincera de total agradecimiento.

.No me las des. – K salió luego de hacerle una ligera reverencia para inmediatamente tomar la mano de la castaña y caminar rumbo al edificio para comenzar de cero una vez más. Las dos puertas frente a ellas nuevamente, la duda las invadió por unos instantes pero Nat estaba dispuesta a no perderla ni un segundo más de vista, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, quería sentir la tibieza del cuerpo de la castaña quemando su piel así que la tomó de la mano y sin decir palabra la llevó al interior de su departamento. Con una sonrisa tímida llegaron hasta la sala donde tomaron asiento en el cómodo sillón de tres plazas.

-¿Qué sucede Nat? – Shizuru se preocupó al ver el semblante triste de la peliazul, parecía haberse perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en unos que aparentemente le dolían.

-Sólo pensaba…he hecho demasiadas cosas malas Shiz. – A pesar de la ligera sonrisa que se le formo a la joven belleza de Kioto al escuchar ese nuevo sobrenombre aún seguía con la sensación de querer abrazar a la peliazul para calmar su dolor. – Yo diría terribles, he matado a tantas personas. – Cerró los ojos con una mueca de arrepentimiento profundo pues en su mente apareció un rostro, si bien ella no era la culpable de su muerte, era testigo del daño y no hizo nada para evitar que aquella niña de cabellos rubios muriera luego de ver morir a su madre, había dejado la imagen en el rincón más oscuro intentando olvidarlo. – Es ahora cuando me pregunto sobre las familias de aquellas personas, no solamente dañé a aquellos que murieron en mis manos sino también destruí a todos los familiares. Hice lo que me hicieron a mí, en las calles debe haber cientos de personas preguntándose quién asesinó a sus seres queridos, queriendo vengarse como yo lo quise hacer, yo no quería esto, no pensé que la venganza me convertiría en alguien así, no puedo perdonármelo. – Y ahí, en medio de aquella sala, sentadas en el mullido sillón mientras el Sol caía sobre las calles de Japón, K desapareció por un momento pero no se hizo a un lado para dejar entrever a Natsuki o a Nat, por un instante la cruel y despiadada asesina desapareció completamente dejando caer la barrera de frialdad junto con las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por las mejillas de la ojiverde quien encontró un refugio en los brazos de su novia, tenía que sacar todo lo que sentía, se había hartado de fingir y callar, deseaba con toda su alma que alguien se acercara a ella sin miedo, sin rencor, sin dudas, alguien que no la viera con pena sino que simplemente le comprendiera y se quedara a su lado rodeándola en un abrazo como lo hacía en ese momento la castaña. – Ver ahora todo el daño que he ocasionado es algo que no puedo perdonarme.

-No te culpes. – Shizuru sentía todo ese dolor haciéndolo suyo, aquella chica entre sus brazos aún era una niña, aunque fuera apenas dos años menor que ella misma, nadie se detuvo un momento para consolarla inclusive en algunas veces tuvo que dar el consuelo que ella misma necesitaba, eligió sus propias cadenas intentando alcanzar la libertad y ahora que esta parecía estar cerca sus cadenas la retenían en un hueco oscuro y profundo del cual no la dejarían salir, la culpa, el miedo, el odio; esas eran sus ataduras. – Te han obligado a hacer todo eso Nat, no tuviste elección. Has sufrido tanto. – Pero Nat no podía perdonarse porque no podía negar que había llegado a gustarle matar, era la única forma de sacar todo lo que sentía sin ponerse a llorar, era la única forma de sentirse un poco mejor sin embargo los remordimientos existían, muy adentro de su ser pero existían y ahora que estaba en la comodidad de su departamento junto al ser que más quería no podía evitar sentirse culpable, no quería seguir por ese camino, siendo de esa forma y en algún momento lastimar nuevamente a Shizuru, ese nuevamente era lo que más le dolía a pesar de querer a esa castaña de ojos rojos con toda su alma la había lastimado. La belleza de Kioto quería hacer lo que nadie había hecho, quería adentrarse en las profundidades del corazón de Natsuki, descubrir quién era realmente debajo de todo el odio, no quería ver nunca más lágrimas de tristeza en aquellos ojos esmeralda, la besó, en un acto tierno, comprensivo, lleno de amor, haciéndole sentir por primera vez segura. La ahora afamada asesina a sueldo no sabía a ciencia cierta en qué momento el sillón había desparecido para darle paso a la cama, de hecho no le importaba y es que había cosas más interesantes en las que ocuparse, había dejado de entender muchas cosas de un momento a otro por ejemplo; no sabía por qué sentir los ligeros temblores de Shizuru mientras besaba su cuello lentamente le hacía sentir tan bien, recorrer su piel con las yemas de los dedos para descubrir despacio cada centímetro de su ser antes oculto tras las estorbosas prendas, escuchar su nombre entrecortado en aquella melodiosa voz, ahogar decenas de gemidos en su boca mientras la joven bajo ella apenas podía resistir el placer, no comprendía cómo hacerla llegar al éxtasis entre un mar de besos podía causarle tantas sensaciones distintas al mismo tiempo, le gustaba sentirse así; con el cuerpo perlado en sudor pegado al de su castaña la cual tenía el cabello despeinado, los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar su respiración normal, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos que tanto la tentaban, su cuerpo desprovisto de cualquier objeto que cubriera su desnudez, su hermosa y perfecta desnudez. Ahora Natsuki creía que no existía mejor atuendo para la ojirubí que ese, sus manos no podían detenerse ya, recorrían suavemente la tersa piel del abdomen jugando un poco con las reacciones de Shizuru quien a veces temblaba ligeramente, a veces un pequeño suspiro escapaba de sus labios y otras tantas algunas risillas salían cuando la peliazul tocaba algún punto sensible en aquel estomago plano.

-Ara, ¿acaso Nat quiere hacerme sufrir? – El tono seductor de la castaña hizo tragar con dificultad a la princesa de hielo quien no pudo evitar perder el control de la situación en un par de segundos, ahora estaba bajo aquel cuerpo cálido, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse mientras la otra jugaba con su oreja, su cuello, inclusive pareciese que la conocía de memoria, sabía cómo hacerle soltar un suspiro, mil sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo al compás de las caricias de la chica arriba suyo hasta hacerle conocer el séptimo cielo en esas pupilas rojas mientras su nombre salía en un grito que no pudo contener. El dolor, el miedo habían desaparecido siendo remplazadas por la felicidad, su libertad ahora solamente quedaba sujeta a una sola atadura; la venganza pero estando al lado de Shizuru Fujino nada podría evitar que ella Natsuki Kuga fuera simplemente ella, cuando su respiración se hubo calmado abrazo fuertemente a la castaña, aspirando su peculiar aroma, el cansancio pronto las sumergiría en un profundo sueño donde seguirían juntas sin embargo la ojiverde no quería perder la oportunidad de decir lo que su corazón sentía.

-Te amo Shiz. – La mencionada sonrió.

-Y yo a ti mi Nat. – La luna se mostraba esplendorosa en un cuarto menguante como mostrando una sonrisa por el amor y felicidad momentáneas de aquellas dos hermosas jóvenes que ahora reposaban tranquilas en los brazos de Morfeo. Un par de horas más tarde tanto castaña como peliazul se despertaron moviéndose de manera incomoda y es que Shizuru jamás en su vida había podido dormir bocabajo mientras que su contraparte no podía hacerlo bocarriba, no querían moverse, se sentían bien así pero la incomodidad era demasiada, la peliazul en un rápido movimiento invirtió las posiciones para luego acomodarse en el pecho de la castaña escuchando sus los latidos de su corazón.

-Así está mucho mejor.

-Ara, ¿así que Natsuki quiere estar siempre arriba mío? – A pesar de estar semidormida la belleza de Kioto no podía perder oportunidad para disfrutar de las mejillas sonrojadas de la otra.

-¡Shizuru! – Con las mejillas coloradas hasta el grado de obtener el color de un tomate Natsuki conservaba la sonrisa, muy dentro de sí sabía que si por ella fuera la ojirubí jamás saldría de esa cama.

Marzo 27, 2002.

Hora: 8:24

Nat se encontraba abrazada a una almohada como suplente de la castaña que se había despertado hace rato, un delicioso aroma a té comenzaba a invadir el apartamento haciendo sonreír de manera inconsciente a la peliazul, seguía profundamente dormida y no tenía demasiadas ganas de levantarse pronto hasta que un objeto húmedo y frío recorría su oreja haciendo que su piel se erizara, no era un hielo, era algo más suave como una lengua, eso era…una lengua recorriendo su cuello.

-Shi…zu…ru. – Sus sueños pronto se habían transformado en unos donde esa lengua pertenecía a la castaña, una risilla llegó lejana a sus oídos como si estuviera fuera de ellos.

-Veo que Natsuki está un poco confundida. – Cuando aquella voz llegó hasta ella comprendió perfectamente que la castaña no era quien se encontraba jugando cruelmente con su cuello y se despertó abruptamente encontrándose con un par de ojitos verdes que le miraban con un brillo de felicidad, las orejitas gachas al sentirse observado, la chica peliazul simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba al pequeño animal. - ¿Besa mejor qué yo? Porque Nat parecía estarlo disfrutando. – Una vez más la aludida se sonrojó y si tuviera orejas las hubiera bajado esperando que la tierra se la tragara pues era consciente de todo lo que había dicho mientras dormía.

-No te burles, además no es mi culpa, yo no sabía que traerías al pequeño. – Hizo un puchero que a la castaña le pareció simplemente adorable. – Estaba soñando…

-Ara no quiero saber que estaba soñando Natsuki-chan. – Una vez más en la mañana sus mejillas obtuvieron un intenso color rojo y eso que no llevaba ni diez minutos despierta.

-¿Y cómo se llama? – Ese era el mismo cachorro que el señor Fujino le había regalado a su hija para navidad, el pequeño animal le lamía las manos incitándola a seguir con las caricias.

-Eso se llama perro Nat.

-Ya lo sé. – Al parecer Shizuru parecía divertirse con los gestos de la ojiverde. - ¿Cuál es el nombre del perro? – La ojirubí se acercó hasta donde estaba su amada para ofrecerle una taza de té, ahora que lo pensaba no tenía un nombre, no recordaba haberle puesto uno en algún momento.

-Realmente no tiene nombre, nunca se lo puse.

-¿Por qué no le llamas Dhuran? – Tenía que intentar recuperar lo más posible de su vida.

-Dhuran. – El cachorro alzó las orejas intuyendo que se referían a él. – Parece que le gusta. – Ambas chicas jugaron un rato más con el animalito hasta que un sonido gutural salió del estómago de la peliazul. - ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? – Nat asintió para luego salir de la cama y cubrir su cuerpo con un bata, el tiempo pasaba rápido ahora que estaban juntas, nada podía salir mal sin embargo esa bolsa oculta en una esquina que podría pasar inadvertida para cualquier persona estaba latente en la mente de K, presentía que algo no estaba bien así que debía encontrar el espacio de tiempo suficiente para poder examinarla. A mitad del desayuno la hija del señor Fujino recibió una llamada precisamente de su padre quién quería verla para corroborar que ella estaba bien, el espacio entonces requerido se abrió cuando la puerta del departamento se cerró tras dejar salir a la castaña. La ojiverde con paso un tanto dudoso llegó hasta la esquina donde se encontraba aquella bolsa negra con vivos en rojo, la tomó para luego volver a la mesa depositándola sobre la misma, sus dedos temblaban un poco cuando tomó el cierre entre sus dedos y lo deslizó suavemente para que la bolsa revelara su contenido, las carpetas se mostraron ante ella incitándola a tomar cualquiera de ellas y así lo hizo, el primer nombre se mostraba en la tapa de la misma Suzushiro Haruka. En su mente pasaron todos los acontecimientos de esa noche pero ya no sentía más la adrenalina sino una inmensa culpa, con un poco de desdén comenzó con la lectura del expediente.

El nombre de la víctima es Suzushiro Haruka, nacida en Tokio Japón, trabajó durante tres años en la compañía pero un fallo en su desempeño ha hecho que deba morir. Reconocía esa información pues fue esa hoja la que se le dio, sin detalles de esa falta pero suficiente para llevar a cabo la muerte de Haruka, cambió la hoja para enterarse a detalle de aquel error que la llevara a la muerte. A Suzushiro Haruka se le ha encomendado la misión de acabar con la vida de una de las mayores amenazas para la compañía Kanzaki, una joven estudiante de la Academia de Policía de Japón, apenas ha cumplido los diecinueve años pero está completamente decidida a llegar al fondo, su padre al igual se encuentra dentro del sistema policiaco sin embargo ha sido nuestro aliado durante todo este tiempo, nos ha cubierto las espaldas desde el inicio de la compañía pero no podemos confiar en que ella haga lo mismo, es por eso que Suzushiro tiene como misión acabar con la vida de la recién graduada de la APJ; Fujino Shizuru.

A la mente de Nat simplemente vino un recuerdo, aquella tarde cuando la castaña leía el periódico, donde se mostraba la noticia de la muerte de Haruka, Shizuru sabía que la rubia había muerto por salvarle la vida, el remordimiento la hizo presa una vez más pero de forma tan violenta que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Había matado a Haruka por una orden sin detenerse a pensar un segundo cual había sido el fallo, el error había sido negarse a aniquilar a su mejor amiga, por eso Shizuru estaba completamente segura de que su muerte había sido causado por alguien de la compañía, quizá por eso la ojirubí se volvió policía, se había hartado de las constantes muestras de impunidad que la "justicia" le daba. En un momento de lucidez su mente entendió que Shizuru seguramente también estaría entre ese mar de carpetas, con una velocidad impresionante, buscó en toda la bolsa intentando hallar aquella que le era de utilidad, luego de unos segundos la encontró, al fondo. En la portada las letras en tono rojo brillante, como si esa persona fuera de las más importantes, con manos temblorosas la abrió para encontrarse con la foto de aquella persona que había robado su corazón hace un tiempo ya, toda su información plasmada en varias páginas incluyendo un disco anexado en la penúltima página, lo tomó antes de leer cualquier cosa; con el pequeño Dhuran detrás de ella avanzó hasta la sala de estar donde había un computador, insertó el disco para poder ver su contenido, era una grabación donde se mostraba a la castaña con el uniforme policiaco. Después de todo este tiempo no le importaba demasiado que la castaña fuera policía ya que confiaba en ella. A medida que él video avanzaba, su mirada se ensombrecía lentamente hasta que sus ojos quedaron vacíos de sentimiento alguno durante unos cuantos minutos para después llenarse con todo el odio posible pero este no iba dirigido a la castaña, lo que acababa de ver le había mostrado una nueva faceta de Shin Kanzaki y ahora tenía que acabar con él, ya no era tiempo de seguir con juegos tontos, mientras más rápido el saliera de sus vidas más pronto podrían vivir en paz, más pronto podría ser libre.

Hora: 15:47

La castaña apenas regresaba a casa encontrando a su novia en la cocina intentando preparar el almuerzo sin hacer explotar el edificio cosa que se le complicaba bastante ya que jamás en su vida había preparado algo diferente a un emparedado o cereal con leche puesto que durante mucho tiempo su madre cocinaba para ella y estando reclusa era Mai quién se encargaba de ese asunto, su mente estaba tan absorta en hacer algo digno de comer que no notó la presencia de Shizuru hasta que ésta la tomo suavemente de la cintura haciéndole dar un pequeño salto por la sorpresa cosa que hizo reír un poco a la ojirubí.

-¿Intentando quemar la cocina? – La morena era tan inexperta en ese tema que las llamas de la estufa estaban demasiado altas como si pretendiera cocinar el techo.

-No te burles, es la primera vez que intento hacer algo de comer. – La castaña no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de enfado de la morena al no poder cocinar de manera adecuada, Shizuru pensó que era mejor sacarla de ahí si no quería tener pronto a los bomberos en casa y así ella tomó el control sin saber que dentro de la ojiverde K ya se había instalado preparada para dar el golpe final por eso luego de revisar algunas carpetas más salió para pedir ayuda a la ex compañía Kanzaki, ya no había mañana, la trampa estaba puesta esperando la caída de la víctima, por eso K había salido a comprar lo que necesitaba, algunas balas para el arma que ocuparía y claro también un látigo, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de hacer sufrir a Shin hasta que este le pidiera piedad, hasta que él le pidiera su propia muerte. El aroma de algo delicioso borró la mirada fría que inconscientemente había salido a relucir. Su estomago gruñó indicándole que era hora de cumplir con una de sus necesidades básicas, cuando ambas chicas se sentaron a comer Nat se tensó un poco, no quería preocupar a la castaña saliendo de la casa sin decir a donde, no quería repetir la historia, si ella iba a estar a su lado tenían que superar aquella última prueba, era el final de una complicada historia llena de sufrimiento y oscuridad. Nat tenía en sus manos la vida de Shin Kanzaki y ya no le daría una nueva oportunidad puesto que él no se la merecía, el mundo sin él no podría hacer nada más que mejorar.

-Shizuru. – La aludida levantó el rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que le miraban seria haciendo que algo en su interior llamado intuición le dijera sin necesidad de palabras lo que sucedería.

-¿Tan pronto? – Esto sorprendió a la peliazul mientras que la hija de Kioto mostraba un semblante triste, tenía miedo de perderla además su secreto hacía balancear su lealtad y es que ella Shizuru Fujino ya sabía que Natsuki Kuga había matado a varias personas, sabía el nombre de cada una de ellas, sabía que su Nat había pertenecido a una de las más grandes compañías de asesinos a sueldo bajo el nombre de K, si bien anteriormente no sabía a quién pertenecía esa red eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la persona a la que amaba se hubiera convertido en una de los diez más buscados en todo el país pero aún sabiendo todo lo que sabía no podía evitar que su corazón siguiera latiendo desbocado por la ojiverde. – Iré contigo.

-Será muy peligroso. – Intenta convencerla de quedarse en casa a pesar de saber que se negará rotundamente puesto que quiere quedarse a su lado en todo momento para evitar que cometa una locura sin embargo no es el peligro lo que preocupa a la morena sino más bien no quiere que Shizuru conozca su faceta cruel, despiadada, imposibilitada para dar amor. – No quiero perderte. – Esas palabras llevan un doble significado puesto que ahora sabe la verdad sobre la castaña y sabe en el dilema moral en el que se encuentra, no quiere perderla por ir a la cárcel, no quiere perderla por la muerte y tampoco quiere hacerlo por la decepción que pueda causarle conocer su ser lleno de sed por la venganza. Hay tantos motivos que pueden separarle…sin embargo si no elige un camino jamás será feliz a pesar de tener lo que haría feliz a todos los demás pero ella necesita ese último paso, necesita liberarse de esa última cadena.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte pero no voy a echarme para atrás ahora, cuando tome tu mano asumí con eso los riesgos que estar a tu lado pudiera implicar aún si eso significa estar demasiado cerca de la muerte. – La ojirubí cumplirá con la promesa que le hiso de manera silenciosa al tomar su mano, estaría con ella pero su obligación como policía le ataba a entregarla por eso permaneció en silencio durante el resto de la comida, el ambiente parecía tenso a ojos extraños pero ellas estaban tan sumidas en sus propios pensamientos que no prestaban demasiada atención al ambiente. Mientras la ojiverde repasaba mentalmente su plan la otra seguía en el debate de sus emociones, dejarse llevar por el amor o la justicia porque por más grande que fuese su amor no podía olvidar la carpeta llena de investigaciones donde la culpable en todos parecía ser la chica sentada al otro lado de la mesa, tendría que llamar a sus compañeros para detener por lo menos a Shin y hacer que Natsuki huyera antes de que ellos llegaran, sólo así podría dejar en libertad a la persona que más amaba en el mundo sin tener un cargo de conciencia demasiado grande. Luego de unos minutos de haber acabado de comer K fue directo a la habitación para cambiar su atuendo informal por uno mucho más acorde a la situación, una gabardina larga de color negro sería suficiente para hacer pasar desapercibida su arma en uno de los bolsillos y enrollado y sujeto a su pantalón llevaba aquel látigo idéntico al que hirió su piel hace meses, de cuero abierto en la punta hasta formar doce largas tiras, sus manos apenas protegidas por un par de guantes por si era necesario luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, la daga escondida en un bolsillo imperceptible en su pantalón, no había espacio para los nervios, era ahora o nunca.

Hora: 17:50

Hace un rato que los integrantes de la ex compañía Kanzaki se encontraban reunidos en un bar cercano al edificio en cuestión repasando el plan por última vez, algunos vigilarían las entradas de los terrenos, otros vigilarían cualquier intento de sabotaje por aire, cuando Shin estuviera en donde ella quería se vigilarían las entradas de la mansión para cerrar cualquier vía de escape, cuando el quede preso en esos mismos grilletes le aplicará la misma tortura que recibió para luego lentamente herir sus brazos, piernas y cualquier parte de su piel que esté expuesta a la vista, hará cortes con la daga, algunos profundos otros no tanto, sacará su arma para disparar a sus extremidades sin matarlo pues no lo dejará irse tan rápido, cuando él le suplique la muerte ella se la concederá porque dentro de ella existe un poco de bondad incluso para él. Y ahí están, todos escondidos en sus respectivos lugares guardando el mayor silencio para no ser escuchados, Shin no tarda demasiado en llegar a la mansión junto con un par de hombres musculosos que seguramente fueron contratados para su seguridad, K ya se encuentra dentro, sentada en el sillón esperando que el pelinegro entre para saludarlo cordialmente con una mirada cínica. Sus piernas están cruzadas, su mirada al frente y no se inmuta cuando el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura indican que él ya está ahí. Sin darse cuenta aún de la presencia de la morena el padre de Reito enciende la luz palideciendo en el acto al verla dentro.

-Buenas tardes, Shin. – Entonces todo el mecanismo se activa, las puertas son bloqueadas y afuera ya se escucha el sonido del combate seguramente de los nuevos hombres de Kanzaki contra los antiguos, adentro el "jefe" se ha visto rodeado por cerca de cinco de sus anteriormente subordinados que ahora lo miran burlonamente, en el centro han quedado ambos rivales y él comete el primer error, abalanzarse sobre ella esperando atestar un buen golpe sin imaginar que la velocidad de la chica no es realmente la que él conocía, de algo había servido entrenar durante las noches al lado de Mai. De un golpe en el estómago K le sacó el aire dejándolo en el suelo pero obviamente nada terminaría ahí, con una ira incontenible el hombre sacó su daga intentando herir a esa morena que esquivaba fácilmente cada uno de los golpes. Y entonces cuando Kanzaki intentaba irse nuevamente contra ella no lo esquivo sino más bien contra atacó ocupando la misma inercia que llevaba el mayor, un golpe con el codo en los nervios del abdomen, un golpe con la mano extendida en los nervios de la ingle, un certero puñetazo en la nariz para hacerlo dar dos pasos hacia atrás y finalmente un golpe con los nudillos de ambas manos en los nervios del pecho para hacerlo caer semiconsciente todo eso en sólo un par de segundos, si su golpe final hubiera llevado más fuerza de la aplicada seguramente el hombre estaría muerto y K lo sabía por eso había perfeccionado la técnica SILAT. Ahora que Shin estaba en el piso, ella simplemente lo tomó de la camisa y como si pesara apenas algo más que un costal de papas lo subió por las escaleras con poco cuidado haciendo que la cabeza del pelinegro rebotara varias veces contra los escalones pero sin la suficiente fuerza para herirlo de gravedad de eso se encargaría ella. Aprisionó sus muñecas en los grilletes vaciándole una jarra de agua helada para hacerlo despertar, esa oscura mirada mostraba un odio incalculable. – Vamos Kanzaki, no me mires así. Yo pensaba que me darías una mejor pelea después de todo tú fuiste quien me enseñó parte de lo que sé. ¿No eras tú el maestro del Kung – Fu animal? Es cierto, no lo eres puesto que tus tácticas solamente eran para agotarme ¿No es así? – No fue hasta ese momento en el cual el pelinegro se dio cuenta de su estado y su mirada se llenó de temor. – La última vez que estuvimos aquí le dijiste a los demás que eso era una lección para mí y una advertencia para los demás que quisieran retarte pero en estos momentos todos los que alguna vez trabajamos para ti estamos reunidos aquí para darte una lección a ti.

-¡K! ¡La policía viene en camino! – La aludida cerró los ojos, así que Shizuru iba a entregarla, si ese era el precio a pagar por matar a Kanzaki entonces sería libre de una forma que alguna vez llegó a contemplar, luego de acabar con él se quitaría la vida también siendo ese par de ojos rojos lo que la llevaría al infierno.

-Está bien, márchense todos, yo me hago cargo aquí. – Todos subieron a sus autos saliendo de los terrenos hacia caminos distintos, todos excepto cierta castaña quién subió las escaleras para encontrarse con una peliazul dispuesta a azotar a un hombre encadenado. – Bien Shin, te lo dije, todo lo que hagas en la vida se te regresa al triple, tú lastimaste mi cuerpo con un látigo veinte veces y como supongo que sabes hacer una simple multiplicación pues no te diré el número de veces que yo te haré lo mismo. – De forma lenta los golpes comenzaron a caer sobre una piel apenas protegida por una camisa de algodón, al principio Shin soporto los golpes en silencio pero luego del quince necesitó de un muy buen control, luego del veinte ligeros gemidos de dolor salían quedos, luego del cuarenta comenzaron a ser débiles gritos y llegando a los cincuenta el temible Shin Kanzaki ya no lo era tanto, parecía más bien un niño desconsolado gritando por clemencia cada que el látigo y sus doce tiras impactaban su carne desgarrada, su sangre bañaba el piso dándole un brillante tono rojo que a la peliazul le parecía el más indicado para el suelo. La castaña estaba inmovilizada en el marco de la puerta viendo atónita la rabia en esos ojos verdes.

-Nat, por favor detente. – Esa mirada fría se poso en la castaña haciéndole sentir miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo y lo peor es que temía al ser que más amaba.

-Deberías saber que ahora que estoy aquí y lo tengo a él en el punto que quiero no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad tan fácilmente, siento que tengas que ver esto Shizuru pero no voy a parar, no ahora, no voy a dejar la "justicia" en manos de la policía porque la cárcel no es suficiente castigo para alguien que destruyó tantas vidas. – Le sonrió de manera amarga y descompuesta para luego regresar su atención a ese hombre. – Lo siento Shin, creo que te he lastimado mucho, veré que puedo hacer por ti. – Tomó una botella de alcohol para proceder a vaciar el contenido sobre la espalda ya sin piel cosa que causó un alarido del hombre. El placer de la tortura embriagó totalmente a K que soltó una cruel risotada mientras la castaña cerraba los ojos. - ¿Recuerdas con qué arma mataste a mi madre? – Le quitó los grilletes haciendo que él cayera al suelo, le dio la vuelta para luego abrirle la camisa. – Con una daga Shin. – Comenzó a herir sus brazos con ligeros cortes que rápidamente se hicieron profundos en el pecho y piernas. – Sabes, como no tengo demasiado tiempo acabaremos con esto un poco más rápido. – Sacó el arma y apuntó a su frente pero luego cambió de opinión realizando un disparo a una pierna, luego a un brazo, inclusive realizó un tiro al abdomen para luego regresar a las extremidades que aún no habían tenido su turno. – Pensaba matarte de un tiro pero eso sería demasiado fácil así que te dejaré morir desangrado para que sufras sintiendo como tu vida se desliza lentamente fuera de tu cuerpo con cada gota de sangre que pierdas. – En su arma solamente queda una bala que no piensa desperdiciar en ese hombre que estará muerto en no más de diez minutos.

-Nat, por favor, vete. – La hija de Fujino – san está llorando puesto que jamás imaginó que Natsuki pudiera ser tan cruel y le duele porque sabe que nadie le ha dejado otra opción, ni siquiera ella pudo cambiar el modo de ver la vida de la peliazul quién siempre tuvo como objetivo la venganza.

- Claro, debo seguir las órdenes de la "Vampire Amethyst" * - La sorpresa fue tal en la castaña que sus lágrimas cesaron por unos instantes. ¿Cómo había averiguado eso? – Yo confiaba en ti y se perfectamente que hice muchas cosas malas, se que mate a varias personas a sangre fría pero intenté protegerte sin embargo cuando mis sentimientos se desbordaron no pude seguir ocultándote la verdad, te confesé mis secretos más oscuros, te conté mi vida entera sin omitir ningún detalle por más doloroso que me resultara recordarlo inclusive busque consuelo en tus brazos y tú…Shizuru Fujino no tuviste el valor de decirme quién eras en realidad, ahora comprendo tantas cosas. Por ejemplo tu; estudio lo que mi padre quiere que estudie de seguro te divertías viendo todo mi dolor esperando el momento para poder conseguir tu objetivo pero no importa cuánto me duela Shizuru, he llegado muy lejos por mi misma y sé perfectamente que podré salir adelante sin ayuda alguna. – Levantó su arma apuntando al entrecejo de la castaña quién no podía decir palabra alguna, no sabía qué hacer. La morena jaló el gatillo sin reparo alguno y la ojirubí cayó de rodillas al frío suelo, un par de lágrimas corrieron traviesas por las mejillas de Natsuki quién con rabia levantó el casquillo del piso guardándolo en su bolsillo para que nadie reconociera sus huellas, por un momento se detuvo observando el cuerpo casi sin vida de Shin Kanzaki en medio de un charco de sangre y por otra parte a Shizuru quién aún conservaba los ojos abiertos ahora carentes de emoción alguna. Sonrió con desprecio antes de salir por la puerta, tomar su motocicleta y salir de ahí apenas un par de minutos antes de que la policía apareciera, por fin se sentía libre aunque su corazón estuviera sangrando.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Bueno, les agradezo a todos los que me han seguido durante todo este tiempo lamentablemente hemos llegado al FINAL...DEL CAPITULO. xD**

**Me pregunto que me hubieran hecho si de verdad este fuera el fin, creo que me torturarían igual que K ha hecho con Shin pero la verdad queridos amigos es que solamente nos resta un capitulo más y el epílogo, así que espero pronto subir el fin de la historia y no decepcionar a nadie. Ha llegado la hora de hacer un par de aclaraciones y contestar todos sus comentarios.

* * *

**

* Ese termino de Vampire Amethyst explicaré en el siguiente capitulo el porque del sobre nombre de vampiresa amatista de nuestra querida Shizuru, sean pacientes.

* * *

**Ian.23: **Gracias por seguir aún esta historia, espero no te haya decepcionado. Y para aclarar lo de mi odio hacia Tate bueno es porque a parte del ShizNat también me gusta el MaiNat y Tate no me cuadra en esa ecuación xD Se que muchos me odiaran pero bueno veanlo de esta manera de MaiNat solamente he escrito dos pequeños one y de ShizNat he hecho un largo fic y ya tengo otro a punto de salir a la luz cuando este muera.**  
**

**Seiryu: **Dejo mis finales como de telenovela en viernes xD lo dejo en suspenso pero no puedo evitar que K se adueñe de mi y los deje picados, muchas gracias por leerme aún.**  
**

**Natsuki K. de Fujino: **Maldad? donde? xD Si lo sé pero repito, no puedo evitarlo pero bueno siempre dejo continuación aunque no sea tan rápida como muchos quisieran, lo sé y lo siento intentaré arreglar eso en futuros fics. Y ya ves, mi perversa mente no tiene descanso pero igual espero que te haya gustado. **  
**

**Serket: **Me alegra que te guste, en verdad gracias por pasarte por esta historia y darte tiempo a leer y dejar tu comentario, espero ye haya gustado la conti.**  
**

**jessi: **Pues Shizuru aún nos guarda un par de secretos aunque este muerta o tal vez no lo este? xD Tendrá una doble identidad? Descubralo en el proximo capitulo de Ojos de rubí, la mirada de una asesina. Su telenovela favorita xD No ya veremos que sucede con Shiz, gracias por darte tiempo a leer.**  
**

**Zaii-chan: **Creo que a la que le paso algo no fue presisamente a Nat no? Gracias por leer en verdad un escritor no es nada sin ustedes.**  
**

**Vianka: **Igualmente yo valoro el tiempo que se dan ustedes los lectores y por eso no dejo las cosas a medias aunque a veces me tarde medio siglo en actualizar pero seguro terminare todos los proyectos que empiece o haya empezado hace tiempo. Gracias por pasarte.**  
**

**leva21: **Muchas gracias por tu cumplido, he intentado pulir mi forma de escribir desde hace un tiempo y fue con esta historia donde sentí que por fin había logrado un cambio bueno en mi forma de redactar. Espero no hayas muerto ya en lo que lo subia porque seria una lastima que te perdieras el final xD Y Shzuru bueno ella...no coman ansias ya veran que sucede con la castaña.

* * *

**Por favor si te ha gustado este capitulo hazmelo saber a traves de un RR.**

_"Porque sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no sólo es el color del infierno"._


	16. Final

**Hey¡ Hola a todos pues como ven y sus ojos no les engañan he traído lo que realmente es el último cap. Muchos de ustedes tras de mí pero veo que ninguno recuerda lo que dije en capitulos iniciales. En esta historia NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.**

**Bien sin más que decir por el momento, disfruten la historia.

* * *

**

Marzo 28, 2002.

Hora: 02:03

Es una noche fría pero Natsuki no lo siente con tanta intensidad, su corazón ahora está más frío que el mar frente a ella rompiendo violento contra las rocas, su corazón comienza a cubrirse con una espesa capa de hielo por no tener el calor de esa mirada rubí, de saber que nunca podrá volver a darle un poco de ese calor, había sido un día extraño desde el momento en que salió el Sol hasta que el cielo se llenó de estrellas, ahora ni siquiera la luna por más brillante que estuviese tenía la suficiente luz para alumbrar su camino, odiaba haber sido tan cruel frente a Shizuru sin embargo al mismo tiempo se sentía miserable, se dejó llevar por los sentimientos incorrectos y ahora sufriría por toda la eternidad pues perdió lo que más amaba quizá para siempre. La brisa marina que desordenaba suavemente su melena azulada intentaba llevarse a su paso todos esos sentimientos encontrados sin tener mucho éxito, en sus manos sujetaba firmemente una carpeta, una que contenía la información de la castaña, sus intenciones eran lanzarla lejos, dejarla caer al mar pero eso sería despedirse de todo lo material que pudiera recordársela, al hacerlo todo se convertiría en un sueño, su mente jugaría contra ella y jamás sabría si todo fue verdad o mentira. La información quemaba sus manos pues fue esta lo que le hizo tomar una decisión tan crucial sin pensarlo más de una vez. Cuando por fin iba a hacerlo a sus pies cayó un página, una hoja que ella no había visto antes al llenarse de furia luego de ver el disco, ese CD que le mostró una verdad dolorosa que lo cambió todo.

FLASH BACK

Con el pequeño Dhuran detrás de ella avanzó hasta la sala de estar donde había un computador, insertó el disco para poder ver su contenido, era una grabación donde se mostraba a la castaña con el uniforme policiaco. A pesar de ser consciente del riesgo no le importó demasiado de inicio que la ojirubí fuera policía pues confiaba en ella. Shizuru se encontraba en una sala de interrogatorio perteneciente a la policía.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? – Una voz profunda y masculina era quién había formulado la pregunta.

-Fujino Shizuru, graduada de la Academia de Policías de Japón con el número de placa 110894 – CVL, a sus órdenes señor. – Mostraba un rostro de total calma pero Natsuki la conocía bastante bien si se toma en cuenta que realmente se conocen de hace muy poco tiempo, la peliazul sabe que la otra está nerviosa.

-Fujino – san, como recién graduada de la APJ como la mejor estudiante de su edad en varias generaciones se ha decidido otorgarle el privilegio de elegir su primera misión, debe saber que esto será la más difícil decisión que va a tener que tomar en muchos años, por eso son pocos los alumnos graduados a los que se les puede conceder algo así, confiamos en sus habilidades para llevar exitosamente una misión de alto riesgo, después de considerarlo por mucho tiempo sus superiores hemos optado por estas tres alternativas: como número uno el tráfico de drogas impulsado por uno de los hombres más peligrosos del país. Número dos: agentes corruptos activos trabajando en conjunto con criminales potenciales y como tercera y última opción tiene la red de asesinos a sueldo más grande del país. Como puede observar escoger alguna de estas no es nada fácil pero repito, confiamos en su buen criterio y le deseamos la mayor de las suertes. Tendrá solamente una semana para tomar su decisión, hasta ese entonces nos veremos Fujino – san. – La cinta se corta por unos segundos pero el rostro de la morena se descompone un poco al intuir por donde va todo eso.

-¿Ya ha elegido usted su misión agente Fujino? – Luego de la previa identificación de Shizuru comienza una nueva serie de preguntas, en la mirada rubí ya no se aprecia nerviosismo, ahora hay seguridad y decisión.

-Sí señor. Lo he hecho ya. – Contestó con una voz que transmitía lo mismo que sus ojos.

-Bien, diga cual es y por qué la ha elegido además de describir a detalle su plan para llevar a cabo exitosamente dicha misión. – La castaña asintió ligeramente con la cabeza antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Me he decidido por la tercera opción, la compañía de asesinos será mi primera misión porque ya contamos con un servicio especial contra el narcotráfico sin embargo la policía ha estado tres años buscando indicios sobre el paradero de dicha red de asesinos sin obtener ningún resultado favorable, solamente pistas falsas que nos han hecho perder el tiempo, se han montado varios operativos fallando uno tras otro, desde que el coronel Fujino ha tomado el cargo de jefe no se han escatimado esfuerzos para encontrarla pero lamentablemente aún no conseguimos nada. Así que quiero participar en uno para cerciorarme de que nada sea pasado por alto, en estos momentos nos ha llegado una pista sobre una nueva asesina, inexperta en el campo, eso es lo que trataré de ocupar a nuestro favor, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para atrapar a la susodicha oculta bajo el seudónimo de K, la táctica que utilizaré será acercarme sigilosamente a ella no importa si para eso debo convertirme en una femme fatale hasta ganarme su corazón, me aseguraré de tenerla en mis manos para luego poder destruir desde adentro la compañía, la información anónima no nos ha brindado una descripción física lo cual puede resultar en otra pista falsa pero debemos confiar en que esta vez es diferente pues es lo único que tenemos además estamos casi completamente convencidos de que K es la asesina del inocente Homura Nagi. – La mirada esmeralda dejó de mostrar sentimientos, así que Shizuru Fujino debería saber quién era ella, qué hacía incluso antes de decírselo, por eso la castaña había tenido tanto interés en ella desde un principio, ¡Todo había sido un juego! Una trampa vil y ella había caído sin darse cuenta, el odio la invadió inmediatamente sin darle demasiado tiempo a pensar, se había sentido miserable al haberle hecho sufrir cuando le mintió sobre su amor y al final resultaba que la ojirubí era quién jugó con ella todo el tiempo, no podía creerlo, no _quería_ hacerlo pero las pruebas resultaban irrefutables, la castaña solamente la engañó para cuando el momento llegara entregarla a la policía. Aún con su corazón lastimado prosiguió viendo el video en compañía del cachorro que comenzaba a dormitar en su regazo. – Si es necesario me infiltraré en la compañía bajo el nombre de "Vampire Amethyst" tan sigilosa como una vampiresa experta en las artes de la seducción siendo el color de mis ojos lo único que recuerden antes de irse al infierno. – Ese era el fin de la grabación pero aún había una posibilidad de que la ojirubí en verdad la amara ¿o no? Todo se reducía a la confianza, necesitaba saber si Shizuru confiaba en ella aún luego de saber sobre sus crímenes atroces, luego de haberle confesado todo incluso luego de ver su lado cruel e insensible, si después de todo eso la castaña podía confiar entonces ella haría todo hasta ir a prisión pues al final la confianza es la más grande prueba de amor. Dejó al cachorro en la cama para que siguiera durmiendo y llamó a Mai para avisarle que todo está listo, el plan se había puesto sobre la mesa hace algunos días, todos habían estado de acuerdo en ayudarle así que sólo se programó una pequeña reunión, al terminar la llamada se dirigió a comprar el instrumento final de aquel elaborado plan, un objeto fácil de manejar pero en las manos adecuadas causante de un gran daño físico, un arma larga con la punta dividida en doce largas tiras, un látigo igual al que Shin utilizó para intentar someterla, el pagaría de la misma forma, su prueba para la castaña consistía en algo simple, si la policía llegaba antes de consumar su venganza se sentiría un poco decepcionada pero aún quedaría una segunda opción, para eso necesitaba comprar balas, antes de salir de la tienda de armas pidió al dueño hacer un tiro de entrenamiento, deseo que fue concedido, luego de disparar recogió el casquillo guardándolo en su gabardina, con todo listo; incluyendo una botella de alcohol, regresó.

FIN FLASH BACK

Al tomar esa hoja tirada a sus pies como por cuestión del destino y leer la única línea escrita en ella su mundo dio un vertiginoso giro, tal vez cometió un grave error pues las palabras agrupadas decían lo siguiente: "Nombre del cliente: Anderson Fujino" En tan sólo un instante ya estaba de pie casi corriendo hasta su motocicleta para intentar enmendar su error, había comprendido tantas cosas en apenas cinco segundos; el coronel Fujino y Kanzaki habían sido amigos desde la infancia pero jamás le dio demasiada importancia hasta ahora que estaba enterada de que Anderson era jefe de la policía por eso es que desde su inicio como la cabeza no habían tenido pistas reales, ellos estaban aliados, cuando la policía tenía problemas sobre testigos de la policía "corrupta" la compañía Kanzaki se encargaba de callarlos gentilmente mandándolos a la tumba, nadie de la compañía había caído pero Fujino padre sabía que Shizuru no estaría de acuerdo con trabajar de la misma forma, no podrían incluirla en el "negocio" familiar y por eso debían mandarla desaparecer pero la primera vez el plan se vino abajo cuando Haruka se rehusó a acabar con su vida mientras tanto Shin le temía a ella pues sabía que K no era igual a los demás ella tenía el valor que los otros perdieron con el paso del tiempo y el caso Fujino jamás llegó a sus manos, la información anónima fue dada por Shin así se mantendrían cubiertos ambos, Shizuru estaría ocupada siguiendo a K y esta última no tendría idea hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, así se seguían protegiendo el uno al otro. Estaba a punto de arrancar su motocicleta para entregar las pruebas a la policía cuando _esa_ voz la detuvo.

FLASH BACK

En su arma sólo queda una bala que no piensa desperdiciar en ese hombre que estará muerto en no más de diez minutos, o eso es lo que todos podrían creer pero la verdad es que solamente era un casquillo vacío.

-Nat, por favor, vete. – K se pregunta si su dolor es verdad o es un truco dentro de una guerra invisible por capturarla, le costaba confiar en ella pero se obligaba a hacerlo. Sus emociones querían salir a flote para reclamarle todo lo que su corazón pedía pero no era el momento, aún no era tiempo.

-Claro, debo seguir las órdenes de la "Vampire Amethyst". – Al ver como las lágrimas se detenían le pareció todo tan falso, tal vez su amor jamás había estado destinado a ser, lo habían intentado pero ambas habían ocultado grandes secretos dejando a su paso heridas que dolían profundamente. – Yo confiaba en ti y se perfectamente que hice muchas cosas malas, se que mate a varias personas a sangre fría pero intenté protegerte sin embargo cuando mis sentimientos se desbordaron no pude seguir ocultándote la verdad, te confesé mis secretos más oscuros, te conté mi vida entera sin omitir ningún detalle por más doloroso que me resultara recordarlo inclusive busque consuelo en tus brazos y tú…Shizuru Fujino no tuviste el valor de decirme quién eras en realidad, ahora comprendo tantas cosas. Por ejemplo tu; estudio lo que mi padre quiere que estudie de seguro te divertías viendo todo mi dolor esperando el momento para poder conseguir tu objetivo pero no importa cuánto me duela Shizuru, he llegado muy lejos por mi misma y sé perfectamente que podré salir adelante sin ayuda alguna. – Levantó su arma apuntando al entrecejo de la castaña quién no podía decir palabra alguna, no sabía qué hacer. La morena jaló el gatillo sin reparo alguno dejando que el casquillo vacío cayera al piso al igual que la castaña, a pesar de saber que la amaba el verla actuar de una manera tan sádica impedía que su confianza fuera libre, había intentado no hacerlo pero era necesario, Shin ni siquiera estaba muerto, moribundo y gravemente herido por supuesto pero era seguro que la ambulancia llegaría antes de que perdiera la vida, el dolor invadió su cuerpo de golpe, había alcanzado una falsa libertad pues seguramente ahora la policía estaría tras ella sin descanso alguno y la única cosa que podría haberle hecho feliz siempre fue una mentira, recogió el casquillo para dar una última mirada a su alrededor viendo el cuerpo de Kanzaki totalmente maltrecho en un charco de sangre y la ojirubí se mantenía de rodillas en el suelo con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, su mirada se quedó totalmente vacía como si no pudiera entender todo lo que había pasado ahí en tan sólo unos segundos pero para la ojiverde todo se resumía a una simple frase; Shizuru no confiaba en ella, **(N/A: Igual que ustedes no confían en mí T_T)** tal vez tenía razón pues era difícil hacer el miedo a un lado cuando eres testigo de las cosas tan horribles que pudo llegar a hacer pero aunque fuera una buena excusa no dejaba de doler, un inmenso boquete se abrió en su corazón, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y las limpió con furia, no quería verse débil ante nadie, si no lo hacía frente a Kanzaki nadie más debería verla llorar pero no podía controlar a su cuerpo, le dedicó a Fujino una mirada más que con coraje con tristeza y quizá un poco de decepción, de esa que seca la garganta y deja un sabor a hiel. Quería correr para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, lo hizo, intentando dejar su dolor atrás, corrió sin descanso hasta subir a su motocicleta para alejarse minutos antes de que llegara la policía y una ambulancia. Fue directamente a su apartamento, aún con el sentimiento de traición tomó la carpeta con letras rojas de Shizuru y volvió a la carretera, condujo a altas velocidades hasta encontrarse en el que se había convertido en su refugio, aquel acantilado con hermosa vista al mar, ver la inmensidad de este le hacía sentir pequeña y sus problemas ya no eran tan grandes, esperaba que la castaña llegara y le dijera que todo era una tremenda equivocación, se sentó sin demasiadas ganas de hacer nada, solamente desaparecer del mundo.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Nat ¡espera! Por favor. – Sintió un gran alivio al verla ahí, de forma extraña no podía odiarla y mucho menos luego de haber leído esa frase, su castaña estaba en peligro, no podía perderla una vez más, así que se bajó de la moto velozmente y corrió a abrazarla sorprendiendo a la agente de la policía.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento. – Se sentía tan bien ese abrazo, le regresó la vida al cuerpo.

-Debería ser yo quién se disculpara, debí decírtelo en el primer momento en que me contaste todo, es verdad que sabía tu secreto casi desde el principio, ese casi es lo que hace la diferencia, si no me atreví a decírtelo fue porque temía a tu reacción, temía a que me odiaras y te alejaras de mí, no podía soportarlo, por eso callé mientras guardaba también tu secreto, estaba protegiéndote igual que tu lo hiciste conmigo, toda la agencia estaba tras de ti, me sentía obligada a cumplir mi primera misión, debía hacerlo en parte y por eso llamé a la policía, no quería que te sobre tus hombros cayera el peso de una muerte más, no quería verte tras las rejas y a él desgraciado que te hizo todo ese daño pudiera disfrutar de la paz que brinda la muerte, él debería pudrirse en una celda mientras nosotras disfrutábamos de la libertad y quizá algún día cuando todo esto hubiese terminado te lo confesaría todo implorando porque eso no te importara pero de pronto todo se salió de control, debí imaginar que Shin tendría mi información gracias a mí padre. – La ojiverde se confundió con esas últimas palabras. ¿Lo sabía? – Ese es el verdadero motivo por el cual escogí la compañía de asesinos, hace tiempo, al principio de que mi padre tomara la jefatura lo escuche hacer una llamada por teléfono pero no supe con quién, el tema de esa llamada era "callar" a alguien, no supe muy bien a quién se referían pero poco tiempo después lo entendí, cuando me graduara me enteraría de todas las cosas turbias dentro de la policía e intentaría que la justicia realmente fuera justa, así que mi padre mandó matarme y esa persona sobre la que habló era nada más que yo. Me decepcioné de él cuando Haruka corrió a mí para decírmelo pero cuando ella murió me puse como objetivo acabar con esa red, no sabía en ese momento que tú eres K, no sabía cómo eras y mucho menos que habías asesinado a alguien, en esos momentos para mí eras Nat, la chica de la cual caí perdidamente enamorada desde el momento en que chocamos y su ropa interior quedó desperdigada por toda la acera causándole un fuerte sonrojo. – Uno que dicho sea de paso se hacía presente nuevamente en la chica de cabellera cobalto. – Cuando por fin una fotografía tuya como K terminó en mis manos tú ya no estabas a mi lado, comprendí entonces que intentabas protegerme y quise buscar al hombre que te retenía, quise encontrar a la persona que era cómplice de mi padre pero no conseguí nada, más que odiarte me odié a mi misma por no haber hecho nada para ayudarte, me costaba confiar en ti pues no me lo dijiste todo en un principio, ahora suena cínico pues yo tampoco fui sincera contigo, al ver cada una de tus cicatrices ya no dudé ni un poco de tus palabras, cuando estuvimos en tu departamento quise decírtelo pero no pude, no me atreví, me cuestioné incontables veces sobre si tenía el suficiente valor para ser policía, si podía enfrentarme a criminales peligrosos debería poder enfrentarme a mis miedos pero el temor de perderte apenas a unas horas de recuperar tu amor no me era fácil y opté por callar. – La castaña se mantenía refugiada en el abrazo de la otra mientras lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro. – Al momento de verte en frente de mí, apuntándome tan firmemente no opuse resistencia a que me mataras pues había sido mi culpa, si con mi muerte te podías sentir al fin liberada entonces yo sería feliz, cuando vi el casquillo en el suelo comprendí mi error, dude de ti de forma inconsciente pero no quería hacerlo…te lo juro. – Un sollozo salió de lo más profundo de su corazón. – Es verdad que yo sabía quién eras, es cierto que supe sobre K apenas saliendo de la APJ pero cuando lo supe también te acababa de encontrar, no me enamoré de una asesina, no me enamoré de la persona que eras en realidad me enamoré de la persona en la que te convertiste para mí, yo amaba a Nat, sólo a Nat pero aprendí a conocerte en todas tus facetas y entonces amé con todas mis fuerzas a la chica que ha sufrido tanto, mi Natsuki pero también amé a esa joven con una mirada fría pues al conocer las otras dos caras pude comprender todo ese odio. Cuando me enteré de tu identidad ya era demasiado tarde, mi amor era y aún es completamente tuyo, no importa lo que pase de aquí en adelante pues te amaré de aquí al final de mis días Natsuki Kuga, Nat, K o como quieras llamarte. – Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la morena a pesar de que su rostro también estaba mojado por las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, se sentía inmensamente feliz pues nunca nadie en su vida le había dicho algo tan bello en toda la extensión de la palabra, acarició el ondulado cabello antes de recordar lo de Anderson, era hora de terminar con todo el engaño del coronel Fujino y sus negocios por debajo del agua. Pero no quería moverse, estar en esa posición, abrazada a esa chica de ojos rubíes, en medio de la nada era algo que se sentía realmente bien pero era mejor terminar con tanta injusticia de una buena vez.

-Shizuru, lamento no haber confiado en ti. Me deje llevar en ese momento, nunca me detuve a pensar en qué momento habías averiguado la verdad completa, mi furia me cegó, lamento haberte mostrado la parte más oscura de mi ser pero cuando se trata de Shin Kanzaki no puedo evitar ser así. – La belleza de Kioto no dijo nada simplemente la besó lenta y dulcemente otorgándole de esa manera el perdón que la otra necesitaba. - ¿Crees que la policía aún se encuentre en la mansión?

-Tal vez pero ¿por qué quieres ir ahí ahora?

-Tenemos suficientes pruebas ahora mismo para detener al coronel Fujino. – Al pronunciar el apellido de su novia se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema, era la única familia de la castaña así que probablemente no sería un paso fácil, tal vez no quería hacerlo aún, tal vez necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de meter a la cárcel a su propio padre. Shizuru pareció comprender sus pensamientos y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

-Estaré bien, es lo correcto y no puedo sentir ni una pizca de afecto por un hombre que me hubiese vendido por dinero, si él no sintió ni un poco de remordimiento al mandarme matar entonces yo no sentiré remordimiento al mandarlo a prisión. – Es la mirada roja como el fuego se notaba un brillo especial, uno demasiado similar al de la peliazul cuando K invadía su cuerpo, la peli ocre quería venganza. – Pero antes de hacerlo debemos pasar a mí departamento ahí tengo pruebas para poder hacer algo en su contra.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo las suficientes para el momento ya luego podremos arreglarlo todo bien para que le den un buen castigo, ¿hay alguien dentro de la policía en quién podamos confiar?

-Sí, en Reito. – La ojiverde hizo una mueca que se le hizo adorable a su contraparte. – Ya sé que ustedes dos no se llevan pero él es único en que podemos confiar ahora, además creo que me ayudará luego de saber que nuestros padres estaban actuando en conjunto y por supuesto que mi padre fue quién mandó matarlo pues él también estaba en la misma misión que yo y por obvias razones era un obstáculo para mi padre.

-Eso no lo sabía. Cuando me dieron la misión de matarlo yo…- Una vez más había dicho algo que podía lastimar a la castaña pero esta se mostraba tranquila e incluso le brindó una sonrisa que le hizo sentir un poco relajada sin embargo tendría más cuidado al medir sus palabras.

-No lo sabías, lo sé y no sabes cuánto me alegra que no lo hayas matado aunque él te diera más de una razón para querer hacerlo, te contuviste por mí, es por eso que cuando me dejaste una gran parte de mí no quería creerlo, mi corazón estaba herido pero mi mente y la razón sabían la verdad, tú me amabas de la misma manera y con la misma intensidad que como lo haces en este mismo instante. – Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos instantes hasta que la belleza de Kioto volvió a hablar. – Pero aún así será mejor ir al departamento, por ser el coronel mi padre no será nada fácil de hundir, ahí tengo pruebas casi irrefutables de todos sus negocios sucios pues él tiene a unos cuantos policías más trabajando en lo mismo. Llamaremos a Reito para que él esté listo cuando lleguemos, estarás en peligro pues la policía estará toda ahí pero no dejaré que nada te pase, si algo llegara a salir mal prométeme que saldrás cuando yo te lo diga, vendrás aquí asegurándote de que nadie te siga y me esperarás, esta vez seré yo quién te proteja y nada de lo que digas o hagas en este momento me hará cambiar de opinión. – Su voz fue tan firme que nadie, ni siquiera K se atrevió a contradecirle. Subieron a la moto dispuestas a dar un giro radical a sus vidas una vez más desde el momento en que se conocieron, no tardaron más que unos cuantos minutos en llegar al departamento, cada una se entró en el suyo propio para guardar la información necesaria, mientras Shizuru tomaba un par de carpetas, investigaciones y uno que otra cinta de video la morena tomaba algunas carpetas que guardó en la bolsa deportiva asegurándose de guardar los documentos que eran realmente importantes, dos minutos después ya estaban en el estacionamiento preparándose para salir rumbo a la mansión.

-¿Quieres que conduzca nuevamente?

-No gracias, por lo menos espero llegar viva a la mansión. – Ambas rieron un poco intentando aligerar un poco sus nervios, a pesar de que una era parte fundamental de la policía y la otra había pertenecido a la más grande compañía de asesinos de Japón y siendo inclusive la mejor no podían evitar ese nudo en la boca del estómago causada por los nervios, la castaña llevaba la bolsa negra, se mantuvo aferrada a la cintura de su querida ojirubí durante todo el trayecto de apenas unos quince minutos de duración. Cuando la Ducati entró en los extensos terrenos de la mansión la policía realmente no le prestó atención, no fue hasta que ambas chicas aún con los cascos puestos subieron las escaleras que varios policías se interpusieron en su camino ganándose la mayoría un fuerte golpe en la nariz pero al final llegaron a donde se encontraba Reito junto con un grupo más o menos grande de policías claro en compañía de Anderson Fujino, intentaban encontrar algún rastro que pudiera llevarles a la persona que había dañado tanto a un "inocente" como lo era Shin Kanzaki pues por obra de el coronel el cabecilla de la compañía era su amigo de la infancia y posiblemente había estado en cautiverio por todos esos largos años, ¿en cautiverio? Era obvio que animal si era pero inocente ni siquiera su hijo le creía, ahora estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos que habían decidido no moverlos pues cualquier movimiento brusco podría resultar fatal, en medio de aquella macabra sala el pelinegro tenía una intravenosa, sus heridas se estaban suturando a excepción de los huecos dejados por las balas, una transfusión de sangre ya le había sido dada y estaba perfectamente consciente.

-¡Señoritas no pueden pasar es una escena del crimen! – El coronel iba hacia ellas cuando su hija se quitó el casco dejando ver su larga y ondulada cabellera al igual que su mirada rubí.

-Creo que si podemos hacerlo padre. – Los tres se adentraron en la sala donde Shin intentaba hablar con su hijo, un Reito que lo miraba con desprecio, con rencor y asco.

-¿Qué pasa Reito? ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu viejo luego del calvario que sufrió? – Esto era simplemente el colmo, se hacía la víctima cuando era todo lo contrario. La morena apretó los puños.

-Tú eres todo menos la víctima, ¿acaso crees que no sé la verdad? – Shin intentó mostrarse confundido, intentó tomar la mano de su hijo quién dio un paso para atrás y antes de que pudiera siquiera plantearse volvérsele a acercar sacó su arma, el disparó fue rápido y certero en el corazón de Shin, nada de lo que hicieran los paramédicos podía salvarle ya, K no lo mató pues quería alargar lo más posible su martirio pero al mismo tiempo no quería comprometer demasiado a la castaña, no quería que ella también fuera a prisión.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste Reito? ¡Era tu padre! – El señor Fujino comenzó a sudar frío pues veía su propio fin.

-Ahora. – Esa era la señal de la castaña para que lo atraparan a él y a sus secuaces, pronto el jefe de la policía y cuatro hombres más se vieron rodeados, Reito había recibido su mensaje aceptando apoyarla incondicionalmente. – Anderson Fujino queda arrestado por su alianza con el crimen organizado, negocios ilegales utilizando su posición como coronel, abuso de poder, además de intento de homicidio.

-¿Te volviste loca Shizuru? – Intentaba mostrarse como inocente pero su voz reflejaba el miedo. – Hija…

-Un hombre tan inhumano como para condenar a su propia sangre tan sólo por un poco de dinero jamás ha sido, es o será mi padre. Lo lamento señor. – Una risa histérica salió de Anderson quién en menos de un parpadeo despojó de su arma al pelinegro y disparo en contra de la que era su hija pero jamás la tocó puesto que un cuerpo la quitó del camino dejando que la bala hiciera un hueco en la gabardina negra y dejara otro al salir en el abdomen de cierta chica de ojos verdes que aún conservaba el casco. Un charco de sangre cubrió rápidamente el suelo mientras el coronel era esposado y sacado del lugar, Shizuru le quitó el casco a su pareja observándola con una profunda preocupación, la morena aún seguía consciente, sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos observando la bala que le atravesó incrustada ahora en la pared frente a ella.

-Natsuki, no. – La sangre seguía corriendo, manchando la blusa blanca que traía la ex princesa de hielo.

-Lo siento Shizuru, no esperaba que todo terminara así. – La peli ocre negó con la cabeza mientras sostenía la cabeza de la otra en su regazo y la acariciaba. – Pero valdrá la pena si tú sigues viva.

-No me dejes Nat, no ahora. – La chica de Kioto lloraba desconsoladamente mientras los paramédicos intentaban hacer algo por la peliazul, inmediatamente la llevaron a la ambulancia, Shizuru subió junto a ella, la morena ya estaba temblando, había perdido demasiada sangre en tan sólo unos segundos y lo seguía haciendo de forma alarmante. – Resiste, por favor, resiste.

-Te amo Shiz. – Sus fuerzas se estaban yendo tan rápido que sentía como su vida estaba a punto de acabar. – Estarás bien, eres muy valiente y seguro encontrarás a alguien que realmente pueda cuidarte.

-¡No hagas eso! No te despidas. – La golpeó suavemente en el pecho antes de llorar en él. La morena levantó su rostro lentamente y la besó antes de sonreírle levemente.

-Lo siento. – Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente sobre la camilla.

**FIN.**

**Ahora si de verdad xD  
**

* * *

**Ahora no me pueden acusar de nada, no mate a Shizuru y todas sus amenazas decian mas o menos asi: "Si mataste a Shizuru..." "Si le pasa algo a Shizuru..." Pues no le paso nada y ustedes no pueden culparme xD Hablando en serio quiero agradecerles a todos por seguirme y espero verlos en la ultima entrega, la subire pronto...o eso espero. Nos veremos luego.

* * *

**

**Zaii-chan: **Pues no fue un sueño sólo un juego cruel de mi mente perversa xD Muchas gracias por leer y espero que no mueras, de tu muerte si se me puede culpar xD**  
**

**leva21: **Espero que luego de saber la verdad**  
**

**Marcedhampir777: **tengo un gusto por la crueldad... que mi madre no comprende. Por un instante creí que esas eran mis propias palabras, no mate precisamente a Shiz así que me salve de la tortura ^^ Gracias por seguirme.

**jessi: **Yo tampoco quisiera que mi historia terminara porque K es parte de mí, ella es mi lado oscuro y solamente en esta historia puedo hacer todos mis deseos realidad porque en la vida real tengo a un Shin, claro que no soy asesina ni el tampoco xD pero lo detesto con todo mi ser, despedirme de esto no será facil, decirles adios a ustedes tampoco pero espero haya logrado cautivarlos como para que lean algun otro de mis proyectos futuros. Muchas gracias por seguirme.**  
**

**Natsuki K. de Fujino: **Espero no haberles decepcionado con toda la trama, espero que en cada capitulo los haya dejado mas intrigados que en el anterior y hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. El secreto, bueno que tu novia sea policia cuando eres asesina y ande tras de ti sin que lo sepas debe ser un buen secreto...o eso espero. Gracias por haberme seguido hasta el fin, espero que el epilogo tambien te guste.**  
**

**Izanagi87: **Yo jamás dije que Shin ya estuviera muerto en el capitulo anterior, ¿o si? Me gusta jugar con las palabras y haceros creer cosas que no son del todo ciertas, lo siento en parte me resulta divertido ja, claro hasta que algunos me amenazan de muerte ¬¬ Muchas gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Si les ha gustado este ultimo cap, favor de dejar su comentario gracias. xD

* * *

**

_"Porque sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no sólo es el color del infierno"._


	17. Epílogo

**Bien, ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto, antes de empezar quiero decirles que todo lo que debía ser explicado hasta el capitulo anterior estuvo explicado, aqui solamente se responden un par de preguntas, el epilogo es raro, muy corto pero así deben ser no? explica lo que debe y nada más, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**

EPILOGO

Hace diez años nació K, una persona fría, insensible, cegada por la venganza pero con un corazón tierno y cálido debajo de todo ese hielo, un corazón que sólo una persona pudo descubrir, una chica cuyos ojos tan rojos como las llamas del infierno derritieron lentamente toda la escarcha y nieve para dar lugar a uno de los más grandes amores de la historia sin embargo hace ocho años la que alguna vez fue la princesa del hielo murió, una bala cruzó su abdomen llevándola rápidamente a una muerte sin demasiado sufrimiento, una muerte un tanto apacible dentro de la ambulancia que era su única esperanza, dejó un enorme hueco en el corazón de la persona que la salvó en casi todos los aspectos posibles, excepto de la muerte. Cuando esa chica de ojos verdes y cabello azul cobalto salió del hospital K se había ido para siempre, ya no había nada por que seguir luchando en una guerra tan absurda, la venganza había sido consumada por fin, se sentía libre sin necesidad de estar muerta, tal vez si lo estuvo por un par de segundos pero su amor hacia la castaña le dio fuerza para seguir luchando, no quería irse aún, no podía hacerlo si su partida causaba tanto dolor, no podía hacerle más daño a la persona que amaba, luchó durante tres horas en un quirófano saliendo mucho mejor de cómo había entrado, el dolor desapareció por arte de magia, se sentía libre, flotando en una inmensa paz, una brindada no precisamente por los anestésicos, sino por saber que el amor de tu vida espera por ti lista para darte su amor incondicional a ti y a nadie más, puede tener millones de amigos pero a ninguno lo amará de la misma forma, siempre te escogerá por sobre ellos, sabiendo eso Natsuki Kuga dejó de lado a K, dejó de lado a Nat volviendo a ser la persona que era antes de un veintisiete de septiembre, al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con esa mirada rubí no pudo más que sonreír.

* * *

Porque a veces matar se siente tan bien, ver cómo las pupilas se dilatan por la falta de oxigeno, sentir la sangre tibia sobre tu piel cuando resbala por el filo de una navaja, escuchar el último atisbo de aire salir en un grito, sentir ante todo como el miedo se transpira por la piel, un miedo infundado no solamente en las víctimas, ahora que soy parte de la policía, el miedo también se siente entre los mismos agentes, con la caída de Fujino padre ya no se permitirán más jugadas sucias, ¿Qué cómo llegue a ser parte de la policía? Bueno, después de todo ayudé a tirar la compañía de asesinos más grande de Japón además de descubrir a varios agentes corruptos activos. Puedo alardear que soy una de las mejores agentes sin necesidad de haber pisado jamás la APJ pues conozco la mentalidad criminal, conozco como piensan ambas partes de la balanza y mis operativos en conjunto con la castaña son los más exitosos, no puedo engañarme, muy dentro de mí aún quedan restos de K, es imposible hacerlos desaparecer, más estando Reito cerca, ya no lo odio y al parecer él tampoco lo hace incluso me atrevería a decir que somos buenos amigos hasta que él y Shizuru se ponen de acuerdo para hacerme sonrojar, son tan insoportables que desearía que K volviera por unos segundos para acabar con el pelinegro, mis habilidades siguen dentro de mí, ocultas, esperando latentes el momento para salir a flote, lo hacen cuando debo protegerme de algún criminal, cuando debo protegerla a ella de cualquier peligro pero desde la tortura inmisericorde a Shin no he vuelto a sentir los mismos deseos de matar. El instinto de muerte perteneciente a K ha desaparecido aunque dentro de la policía me siguen llamando de la misma manera pues nadie puede olvidar mi pasado, ni siquiera Reito deja de llamarme así, supongo que no es nada fácil olvidar que una de las mejores asesinas del mundo es la que ahora llaman "jefa", cuando salí del hospital varios agentes quisieron mandarme a prisión, tenían los suficientes motivos para hacerlo sin embargo mi caso quedó en una multa, una que el pelinegro pagó para sorpresa mía. En estos momentos, luego de ocho años de trabajo duro dentro de este oficio me siento feliz, me siento libre, puedo ser quién era sin reservas, sin miedo a nada, sin temor de perderla pues siempre estamos una al lado de la otra sin embargo no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, nuestro amor sigue siendo igual de fuerte, nuestra confianza incrementó luego de todos los sucesos pasados hace ocho años, gracias al poder de mi fama y mi oficio los hombres más poderosos se rinden ante mí, a veces es un verdadero fastidio lidiar con decenas de hombres, no es que lo odie, no es que los desprecie, simplemente no he conocido a uno lo bastante "bueno", uno que no resulte un asesino, traidor, hipócrita, estafador, lujurioso, resumido en una palabra no he conocido un hombre que no sea un maldito, a excepción de Reito pero si él llegase a darse cuenta lo negaré, intento odiarlo pero no puedo, él también quiere lo mejor para Shizuru, él también la protege y aunque se él lo negaría, me protege también a mí, lo hace desde aquel día en que me dejó libre pagando mi fianza, se excuso por su padre pero sé muy bien que su verdadera motivación fue la felicidad de mi ojirubí, el tiempo pasa cada minuto, no perdona ni espera a nadie, la vida nos da momentos de alegría pero también de tristeza, nuestras decisiones nos conducen por determinados caminos para bien o para mal, quizá muchas veces nuestras acciones sean obligadas pero siempre tenemos una opción aunque casi nunca nos demos cuenta al estar en medio de nuestras propias tormentas, yo por ejemplo; me vi obligada a convertirme en una asesina cruel, despiadada, fría pero mi decisión fue retomar el control de mi vida, no fue fácil, perdí a mi madre y una gran parte de mi vida pasada pero a cambio encontré el amor, nuevos amigos, una vida distinta, ahora que todo ha acabado me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi vida si en algún momento hubiera bajado los brazos en busca de mi libertad para dar paso a la supuesta comodidad que brindaba la compañía Kanzaki, Reito estaría muerto, probablemente Shizuru también, no tendría lo que tengo ahora, no sería feliz. Hace unos días mientras escombrábamos nuestra casa salió un pequeño diario, uno que no es mío, jamás trascribí todo por lo que pasé, lo guardaba en mi mente, lo dejaba escribirse con palabras invisibles, con tinta que solamente yo puedo ver, nunca lo terminé, por eso en estos momentos dentro de mi ser, escrito con la misma pluma de imaginación, de recuerdos, de una historia inexistente para el mundo he decidido terminarlo, mucho tiempo después pues mi vida tomó un rumbo donde ya no necesitaba desahogarme con mis propios pensamientos, sin embargo ahora estando sola en casa, vagando entre mis recuerdos sin un rumbo fijo que llego aquí, al rincón donde descansan los restos de lo que un día fui, en algún momento cuando los restos de lo que soy ahora descanses bajo la tierra esta historia se perderá con mi memoria. Dentro de unos años sólo prevalecerán los recuerdos de la gran asesina K más nadie sabrá de Natsuki Kuga, así es el mundo de las leyendas, pocos saben quienes fueron en realidad pero no importará si el resto de mi vida es vivido con intensidad, logré salir adelante del mismo infierno, he llegado a ver el cielo incontable cantidad de veces, tuve en mis manos el poder de la vida y la muerte más sin embargo de la manera en que me siento realmente bien es en el lugar ocupado por un simple mortal, dueña de todo y de nada, lo material algún día será inservible, mi cuerpo solamente es mi hogar temporal, mis memorias se harán lagunas impenetrables cuando el tiempo deje caer su peso sobre mí y solamente mi alma podrá trascender a un mundo donde deje de existir el odio, la venganza, el dolor y el miedo quedando sólo mi amor por la castaña que no quiero que recuerde el universo, mientras ella lo haga podré ser feliz de aquí a la eternidad. Sólo ustedes que son parte de mí saben la mujer que realmente fui, que soy y seré, cuando llegué el momento nada podrá evitar que desaparezcan como yo, perdidas en una historia que nadie jamás sabrá.

* * *

**Pues ahora sí es hora de despedirme de ustedes, en verdad quiero agradecerles por acompañarme hasta el fin, a los que me siguieron desde el principio, los que se unieron a la mitad y tambien a aquellos que apenas llegaron hace uno o dos capitulos. Es la primera vez en mis 16 años que escribo algo de tantos capitulos llevandolo hasta el fin, nos que haya dejado historias a medias sino porque mas bien siempre escribia solo one-shots, muchas de mis historias aun no las termino asi que esta es la primera y eso se debe al apoyo incondicional que he recibido de ustedes. Les agradezco porque el placer de escribir esto fue por todos ustedes, espero no haberles decepcionado. En verdad me siento feliz de lograr tal respuesta en mi primer ShizNat y bueno espero seguir contando con ustedes en mis otros proyectos. El mas cercano se llamara "Destino" tambien sera un ShizNat y sera dramatico tambien xD. No me queda más que decirles que les quiero y aprecio a todos y cada uno de ustedes mis lectores, ahora mismo siento que estoy dejando algo atras y citando una frase de Kaleido Star "cuando sientes que dejas algo atras es porque puedes hacer algo mucho mejor". Así que vamos a contestar sus comentarios por última vez, apagar las luces y cerrar las puertas de Ojos de rubí.

* * *

**

**Zaii-chan:**A decir verdad si lo disfruto pero solo un poco xD no vayan a pensar que me gusta hacerlos sufrir. Dios esa escena se me hizo tan rosa que me empalague yo sola xD Gracias a ti por leer y comentar a lo largo de la historia. Me hacen sentir muy bien. Que tan caro es un funeral? xD

**leva21: **Pues le atinaste, quedó inconsciente pero no podía matarla porque vamos...es mi personaje principal. xD Y adoro a Nat ^^ así que no le haría daño...por lo menos en esta historia ¬¬ El gusto es mío por que hayas disfrutado la historia de principio a fin.**  
**

**N.S. : **Pues aqui tienes el epilogo y espero se haya entendido todo a pesar de mi extraño epilogo. gracias por pasarte.**  
**

**Marcedhampir777: **Yo cruel? Pero si soy la persona más buena del mundo - carita de inocente que ni ella se cree- vale, vale tampoco es que sea la mejor persona xD pero no soy tan cruel para causar un dolor tan imposible de sanar. podría haber sido un final sumamente trágico pero eso será para otra historia, Os agradezco de todo corazón el apoyarme siempre hasta el fin, es divertido leer lo que mi mente puede causar xD **  
**

**jessi: **No te preocupes ella esta vivita y coleando como buena lobita que es. xD gracias por leerme.**  
**

**Izanagui87: **Me alegra que te guste o que te haya gustado, creo que esa es la forma que desarolle como propia y no dudes en verla en proximas historias pues me he sentido bastante bien haciendolo de esa manera. Más bien gracias a ti por leerme y seguirme a pesar de una trama un tanto rara, supongo.

* * *

**Bien pues me despido una vez más de esta historia de la cual ha sido un placer escribir pero seguro nos veremos pronto. - Apaga las luces- Es hora de irnos y empezar algo nuevo y diferente espero lograr que sea original. - Sale y cierra la puerta con llave. - Se despide de ustedes Carla Hanazono Lockhart.  


* * *

Si os ha gustado esta ultima pequeña entrega hacedmelo saber en un RR.

* * *

**_"Porque sólo el color de tus ojos puede enseñarme que el rojo no sólo es el color del infierno". _


End file.
